<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slipping Through Fate by trecediecisieteveintitres, writerinthedark4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492966">Slipping Through Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trecediecisieteveintitres/pseuds/trecediecisieteveintitres'>trecediecisieteveintitres</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinthedark4/pseuds/writerinthedark4'>writerinthedark4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trecediecisieteveintitres/pseuds/trecediecisieteveintitres, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinthedark4/pseuds/writerinthedark4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Through years, fate tried to fill its purpose by trying to put two very different women together. But now that its job is done, they both will have to try and fill in the blank spaces.  </p><p>Will they find out how to make amends without help of it? (I’m assuming reader knows we talking about fate here) </p><p>Will they finish destiny’s job and complete their story? Or will fate not be enough this time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi loves</p><p>this fic here was born after i thought it would be a great idea to write together an AU with one of my favorite fic writers ever in this fandom, this started as just maybe being a one shot/two shots but it became a monster of a fic </p><p>also, please, if you also understand spanish give yourself some love and read all the short fics this talented woman has written, check out her profile on wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/17Trece23</p><p>i hope you'll like this little job of ours, we certainly are in love with it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliana's birthday was never a date she cared that much.</p><p>Not really.</p><p>She preferred when one of her classmates in the room did it because it meant that the parents of the boy or girl would arrive at some point in the morning carrying a cake with a beautiful candle in the center, colorful cardboard hats, bags with sweets for each one to take home and the class would sing happy birthday before they could eat a piece of cake.</p><p>Hers had never been like that.</p><p>On Juliana's birthdays there was no cake or hats and there were no sweets even for her.</p><p>But it’s not that she had a bad time, no, no, not at all.</p><p>She liked that day because her mom woke her up with a little kiss on her forehead, made her favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes decorated with strawberry bits and lots and lots of whipped cream on top and sang the birthday song for her very softly so that Chino wouldn't wake up.</p><p>One year, Lupe gave her a box with many colored pencils and a little book with several drawings to paint.</p><p>"Keep them very well among your things, Juli" she said approaching her ear. "You can only take them out when your dad is away, okay?”</p><p>Juliana shook her head up and down feeling very excited.</p><p>"Yes mommy." She assured her later.</p><p>At night, when Chino's snoring let her know that he was already asleep, Juliana would take the notebook out of her backpack, place it on her legs and put her little hands on the cover just to be able to feel how soft it was.</p><p>One day, she fell asleep hugging her gift. She had spent the night coloring one of her most favorite drawings of all, a smiling girl, her hair combed into two funny little tails and standing in front of the mirror, trying on many dresses she had lying all over her room.</p><p>Juliana thought that if she had a bed like that and so many nice clothes to wear, she would be as happy as the little girl in the picture.</p><p>The feeling of something being snatched from her arms was what woke her up in the morning. Her eyes adjusted quickly to find Chino standing in front of her, his blue gaze gazing up and down at the little book.</p><p>When her dad and mom started screaming and throwing things, Juliana preferred to wait sitting outside her house for everything to happen. She liked to watch the rows of ants carrying food to its den until the storm inside her home subsided.</p><p>Upon entering, she found all the sheets of her little book in pieces covering the entire floor of the room and Lupe sitting near the table, covering a part of her face with her hands while crying.</p><p>"It's okay mommy," She said surrounding her waist as much as possible with her small arms. "I still have the colored pencils. It's okay if you don't give me anything again.<br/>
Lupe held her tight against her.</p><p>From then on, her birthday celebration was only left with the kiss on the forehead, the chocolate chip pancakes and the sweet voice of her mother singing for her in the mornings.<br/>
And that made her happy, of course it did.</p><p>It was just that sometimes, just sometimes, Juliana really wanted to be the cake girl, the one who brought the bags of goodies for everyone, to have her name in large letters taped to the wall, the one who received many hugs from her colleagues.</p><p>But celebrating something  wasn't something that ever happened to her.</p><p>So Juliana's birthday was never a date she cared that much.</p><p>Not really.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When her mom broke the news to her while enjoying her favorite breakfast, mixing the strawberry slices with the whipped cream with her fork, she didn't really believe it.</p><p>"Did you hear me Juli?" The green eyed woman wanted to make sure, leaning a little over the table. "As soon as you’re finished, you’ll leave your plate in the sink and put your shoes on, okay?”</p><p>The little girl nodded her head positively.</p><p>"To a park, mommy? One of those where there are other children and swings and slides and, and, a park, mommy?” She asked, still not believing the news.</p><p>It was the first time that her birthday was on a Sunday and Lupe had just told her that they were going to party somewhere. And not anywhere, but... to a park, where there were many fun things to do.</p><p>"Yes, Juli. Your dad, you and I will go out to celebrate your birthday together. It's not everyday that you turn six years old, mi'ja.”</p><p>Juliana's huge brown eyes changed from emotion to surprise mixed with some concern, as she turned to see the man sitting in front of the television, a bottle in his hand, watching a soccer game.</p><p>"He is going to go, too?” She whispered incredulously. She never believed that Chino would want to go celebrate it with her.</p><p>"Yes, kid! What? Don't you want me to go?" Her father exclaimed from his place, making her jump with the roar of his voice. "Because don't you think I’m very pleased to go and waste my day like that.”</p><p>Juliana pressed her elbows to her body and lifted her shoulders a little, her tiny hands clenched at her sides, feeling paralyzed by the fear that the blue eyed man caused her.</p><p>"Chino, Chino," Lupe intervened. "Calm yourself a little, of course we want you to join us, right mi'ja?”</p><p>The girl looked up slowly and found her mother begging her to answer the question, so she nodded so.</p><p>"See?" Lupe asked to confirm. He kept mumbling words that she couldn't understand before taking another sip of his drink. "Well Juli, go get your shoes okay?”</p><p>Juliana got down as fast as she could from the table, placed the dirty dishes in the sink and ran to the sofa to put on her tennis shoes.</p><p>Not even the thought of spending the whole day with Chino could ruin the excitement she felt right now.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When she got to that place, what caught her attention the most were the bubbles. The entire park seemed to be full of them.</p><p>Juliana began to move her head to every side, trying to find the source of those transparent spheres of different sizes that invaded all corners of the place, causing children and adults to raise their arms to catch those that passed near them.</p><p>Her eyes scanned the play structure, the food stalls, the garden areas with their green grass that made her want to take off her shoes and run everywhere, until she found it, it was a man holding in his hands a kind of pistol that he dipped from time to time in a container with water and could produce many, many soap bubbles.</p><p>She supposed he was selling them, because he had many gadgets like that hanging in a transparent bag on his arm.</p><p>"Mommy?” She asked with a low voice, shaking the hand Lupe was using to hold her close, as not to attract the attention of Chino who walked on the other side of the woman, with his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"Hmm?”</p><p>Juliana gestured with her finger, asking with that movement to her mother to bend down a little so that she could say something in her ear and her mother obeyed, squatting down to match her eyes, causing the entire family to stop.</p><p>"Can I have one of those?” She asked whispering and raised her arm to indicate what she meant.</p><p>"Listen to me child," her father intervened taking a step to face her "yes, it's your birthday," he began with a severe voice "and that's why I'm going to buy you something. But only one thing. I will not be spending money every time something catches your attention. So choose well, understand?”</p><p>Juliana kept her eyes on her mother's green ones, because when Chino spoke loudly, while seeing her mother, it helped her not to be so afraid.</p><p>Lupe kissed her forehead and tucked a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.  </p><p>"What do you think if we stay here this afternoon, we’re going to play on the structure and we get on the swings, we walk around the park and when we leave, you tell me which of all the nice things you saw you liked the most, and that one we can take home?” Lupe offered, giving her chin a slight squeeze.</p><p>Juliana narrowed her eyes a little. She was thinking deeply. She looked up at the bubble lord finding many of them floating in midair. She figured she might as well play around with those and take advantage of her birthday present with something she’d like even more.</p><p>"Ok.”</p><p>"Yeah?”</p><p>"Mjm.”</p><p>Juliana liked it very much when her mother smiled as beautifully as she was doing now, and she liked it even more when her joy had to do with something she did.</p><p>Lupe stood up again and secured her little hand between her fingers.</p><p>"Well then... where do you want to go now?”</p><p>"The swings!”</p><p>"Wanna race?" Lupe proposed just as excited.</p><p>"I'm not going to run anywhere, Lupe," A male voice complained.</p><p>The green eyed woman didn't bother to turn to see him.</p><p>"You catch up with us, Chino," She snapped exasperated. "You catch us there." She returned her attention to her little girl." Come on, Juli?" The girl nodded. "Okay, then three.. ready?One, two, three!”</p><p>Mother and daughter trotted out holding hands tightly until they reached where the little girl wanted to start her first birthday celebration.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The best day. This was being the best day of her life, Juliana decided, throwing herself one more time from the slide. She had done it so many times that she had already lost count. Her teacher, Patty, had just taught them to count until twenty and she had already overcome that number of descents on that slide.</p><p>They also visited the lake, fed the ducklings that swam in it. Lupe bought her a cotton candy that was very, very sweet and felt very funny when it melted inside her mouth, she had helped her cross the longest handrail from the playground holding her so she wouldn't fall and helped her build many castles in the sandbox where she could walk without shoes.</p><p>They had spent hours visiting all the places in the park and Juliana felt as if they had just arrived. She was so happy that she wasn't even paying attention to her tummy that was complaining a little about hunger.</p><p>Chino went everywhere with them, of course, but he sat on a nearby bench waiting for them with a face of annoyance fixed on his face.</p><p>That was perfect for Juliana, because when her dad was around, she got very nervous and didn't want to smile.</p><p>"Veneno! "Chino shouted from his place. Her mom, who was helping her back up the ladder to jump off the slide once more, turned in his direction, shaking her head once to ask what was going on. "It's about time, I'm hungry and I’ve got things to back home!”</p><p>The little girl looked down to observe her mother's response.</p><p>"One more time, okay baby girl? One and we are leaving.”</p><p>Juliana nodded and smiled with pleasure. She actually felt a little sad to have to leave, but it was better not to make her dad angry. In addition, she had not yet chosen her birthday gift and Chino assured her that he would buy her something. Bubbles were still her best option.</p><p>She slipped once more in the slide, adjusting her shorts and her little shirt when she hit the ground, then took her mother's hand, ready to go home.</p><p>As they looked for the exit of the park, Juliana ran her eyes over the places she liked the most, mentally saying goodbye to them.</p><p>Goodbye ducklings of the lake, see you later swings, see you on my next birthday, sandpit.</p><p>She was just about to remind her mom about the gun that made a lot of soap bubbles when she saw it. It was between many toys. The lady who served the stall took it to put it aside and fit on the shelf with other figures of super heroes or bears that looked very cute, but for the little girl with brown eyes that was the most beautiful doll she had ever seen in her lifetime.</p><p>She started to run in its direction as best as she could while pulling Lupe by the arm to get there.</p><p>"What's wrong, Juli?”</p><p>The girl didn't even respond, not until she had the toy in her hands.</p><p>It was a cloth doll, her long dark hair was adorned with a huge pink flower on one side, a necklace made of other smaller ones surrounded her neck and the best was her clothes.<br/>
She wore a sleeveless shirt of many colors, her skirt was made of bright green strips that changed tone in the sun and fluttered in the wind.</p><p>Perfect, the doll was perfect.</p><p>Juliana turned to her mom, raising her face so that she could observe her. She was about to ask her for the doll to be hers when she saw Chino walking towards them, so she preferred to indicate to Lupe with her little finger to come closer.</p><p>The woman leaned down again to stay at her level.</p><p>"Can this doll be my birthday present?" She asked barely containing the emotion. She had been very good and had not asked for anything since they arrived at the park. Maybe her dad would agree to buy her this toy.</p><p>"Are you sure you want her?”</p><p>"Mjm!" She confirmed with her wide brown eyes, full of hope.</p><p>"Okay, I'll tell your daddy.”</p><p>Lupe stood up again and started talking to Chino. Juliana wasn't even listening to them, it was something about the price being very high or something, in fact all her attention was on the doll.</p><p>"But it’s going to be the last thing she asks.” She heard her father's voice. "You understood me, girl?" He stressed addressing her.</p><p>Juliana tried her best to smile at him, trying to overcome the fear that caused her to have him so close, seeing him with those clear eyes that for her were of little beauty, the part in the middle of his eyebrows together and that expression of annoyance that was there every time she looked at him.</p><p>Chino walked away again to head to the post where the doll was. He exchanged a few words with the woman who looked after the place and finally, he took the precious toy in his hands. Then he walked slowly back to Juliana and handed her her birthday present.</p><p>"There you go," He said, practically pushing the toy towards her little body. "Take care of it, this wasn’t something cheap.” The little girl quickly hugged the doll, pressing it tightly, resting her cheek on the happy face she had. The flowers on her necklace smelled of chewing gum or cherry, or cherry gum, she wasn't sure. But Juliana was enjoying her aroma a lot. "What do you say, girl?" Chino asked later.</p><p>"Thank you," She murmured barely audibly, her voice being muffled by the dark curly hair of her gift.</p><p>"Thanks, Daddy," Lupe added from her place.</p><p>Juliana finally dared to look up to look directly at the man in front of her. His blue eyes seemed more angry than normal. She didn't even wait for him to say anything, he snorted and started walking away from her and her mom.</p><p>For the little one that had been better.</p><p>Chino didn't feel like a dad. Juliana had seen her schoolmates’ dads, observed as they arrived to pick them up on the way out. They were smiling and kind, they lifted them in their arms and kissed them until the girls said 'No, Daddy' or stroked their cheeks. She couldn't even imagine Chino behaving like that with her.</p><p>But it was fine. Juliana had her mother, so she was very happy.</p><p>Lupe took her by the hand, speeding up to reach her dad and when she reached him, like so many other occasions, they began to speak angrily. People around them staring.</p><p>Again, the little brown eyed girl decided not to pay much attention to the couple. She had her pretty skirt doll with her now. It seemed incredible to her that it was all hers to play with whenever she wanted, to draw her and make her new clothes with the fabric of her blouses that had too many little holes to continue using. What's more important, she was<br/>
very happy because now she would have someone to hug at night when she was afraid of the shadows that were coming through the window.</p><p>Juliana knelt on the floor and started playing with her new friend. She put its little cloth feet on the concrete, pretending to make her walk a little, and sat her down so she could talk to her. She had just released it for a second when something dark passed in front of her and her new doll disappeared.</p><p>The little girl looked up and saw a completely black puppy walking away with her toy.</p><p>Juliana turned her head to look desperately for her mother and found her still arguing with Chino. She was sure that if she spoke to her mommy it would take time for him to listen to her and the puppy was still advancing with the doll in its snout. She decided it was best to try to catch up to the thief on her own, so she stood up and started running as far as her little legs could propel her.</p><p>The animal, however, was much faster than her and began to run in circles when she noticed that she was chasing him. Juliana's lungs no longer could handle the chase. She thought about stopping and crying because she didn't see how she could catch up with him. The voice of a girl cutting through the sounds of the park, however, interrupted her ideas.  </p><p>"Max!” She called. Juliana allowed herself to run less quickly when she saw the puppy stop its run "Max! Come here,” she repeated again.</p><p>The puppy raised its ears, turned its head looking for the source of that sound, and when locating a girl with long blond hair, started galloping again. The little girl knelt on the grass to greet him with a caress on the back, a light squeeze of the nose, then released her beautiful doll from his mouth. Then she stood up, quickly scanning her surroundings until she found Juliana, and started walking toward her.</p><p>"Hello," The girl greeted her. Juliana was very still because she had always felt a little sad when talking to other children. "Is it yours?" She asked coming closer. The dark haired girl nodded still without saying a word. "Here," she held it out.</p><p>Juliana took her toy and pressed it against her chest as she had done at first when she felt it again safe in her embrace. The other little girl smiled at seeing her do that and that made her feel less fearful.</p><p>"Is your dog called Max?" She was encouraged to ask.</p><p>"Yes, I was gifted with him a month ago, for my birthday... he's playful, but very naughty too." She said cheerfully. "I'm sorry about your doll," She apologized. The other girl shook her head to indicate that it was ok, the doll was back in her hands after all. "Does she have a name?" The blonde asked.</p><p>"A name?”</p><p>"Yes, I give names to all my dolls. So I can talk to them and know who is who.”</p><p>"I only have this one." Juliana answered sincerely.</p><p>"Oh, that's fine... all your love can be for her, then." She girl commented sweetly. "But you should still give her her own name. You're not going to tell her 'doll' all the time, are you?" Juliana turned her new toy to see her cloth face. She would have to think a lot about what name to give it, she had no experience with this. "How about, Lilo?" Suggested the other little one. The brown eyed girl tilted her head slightly. That was a very strange name. "It’s perfect because she’s Hawaiian like Lilo, she has a skirt like hers and flowers on her head.”</p><p>"Yeah?”</p><p>She had no idea who that 'Lilo' could be, much less what that Hawaiiana thing was, but she thought it sounded good.</p><p>"I like your doll,” The blonde said later. "Because she looks like Lilo.”</p><p>Juliana stared at the girl's face. In addition to the long golden hair like the chain her mother wore around her neck, she had blue eyes, blue as heaven. And they looked at her all shiny, not like Chino’s.</p><p>"I like your eyes." She confessed suddenly. Her face began to get very warm for some reason, but it felt very good when the little one in front of her smiled very, very big, showing her that she was missing both front teeth. That was so funny to Juliana.</p><p>"Thank you." She replied. "Yours are pretty too!” Juliana shook her head a little. "Of course they are! Brown eyes are also beautiful." She assured her "And well, you also have a name, right?”</p><p>"Yes.”</p><p>"Well, what's your name?”</p><p>"I'm J-"</p><p>"Mi'ja!, Mi'ja!" Her mother's panicked voice interrupted her. "Where did you go? Are you okay? Did something happen to you?" She threw the questions one after another, running her hands over Juliana’s little body, as if she were looking for some damage in her.</p><p>Little Juliana shook her head negatively.</p><p>"I'm fine mommy. Max is very naughty and he took Lilo from me, but she helped me catch him.”</p><p>"Max? Lilo? Who are those? And who helped you?" She bombarded her again with questions.</p><p>"Lilo is my doll," She lifted her doll a little towards her mother. "And Max is the blue eyed girl's dog, he’s hers-" She tried to explain pointing forward, but when she looked in that<br/>
direction, the other little one was no longer there.</p><p>Juliana looked out for her. Now she could only see her golden hair falling onto her back. She was sitting on the legs of a man who was surely her father, two other older children lying on a blanket and a lady with a hair just as blonde as hers, standing in front of them holding a camera.</p><p>"Ay Juli, don't do this to me again," Lupe spoke, taking her out of her thoughts "Let's go, Chino is very angry, and you know how he gets, he’s even worse now because he hasn't eaten.”</p><p>Her mother took her hand and they went together to reach the man who caused her so much fear.</p><p>Chino was so upset that he said they would never celebrate anything again.</p><p>Despite that, she had the joy of knowing that at least she had done it at least one time and now she had Lilo to play during the day or hug her at night, and the memory of that pretty girl with blue eyes and golden hair forever stored in her memory.</p><p> </p><p>"""""<br/>
Of all the options that had crossed her mind last night as she tried to fall asleep, this was the last one she thought her dad would think of.</p><p>When he had mentioned that he would apply a corrective to make her see some reason to how she was acting, Valentina imagined being locked in her room for a month, taking her cell phone or not going out anymore with her friends or inviting them to swim at home.</p><p>But that he decided to send her to finish high school in not one, but two countries higher on the map of the continent, simply seemed very exaggerated because, really, León Carvajal... Canada?</p><p>It was true that her grades had been plummeting for a while, that she was catching the bad habit of running away from school once and again and her latest feat, being caught in the school bathroom smoking, didn't help her cause at all.</p><p>Still… send her five hours away by plane? Take her away from her family when she most wanted to be surrounded by them? Register her in a boarding school for the next three years? It was too much, just too much. </p><p>The anger she felt right now made her very uneasy, making it difficult for her to sit still in the back seat of the SUV in which Alirio took her and her older sister to one of the many company offices to conduct their interview to get into the famous 'Bodwell High School', one of the best schools in that country that received international students, exclusive and 'worthy of a Carvajal', words of Eva, not hers.</p><p>"Could you stay still, please? You're making me nervous with that leg that won't stop moving." Eva complained sitting near the other window.</p><p>"And how do you want me to be, Eva? My dad wants to send me to another country." The now brunette complained. "Couldn't it be like the other parents who prohibit their children from leaving the house when they want to punish them?”</p><p>"Valentina, dad warned you more than once that if you continued down that path of irresponsibility, he was going to impose drastic measures," She countered, observing her disapprovingly with her impressive green eyes. "You kept adding more fuel to the fire and well.. there’s no way back now, you have to go to Vancouver.”</p><p>"It’s just that.. why? With what right does he can distance me from all of you? Do you really think that moving me away from my family, from my friends, is going to help me in some way? Do you really think so?”</p><p>"Valentina please. Your friends are a terrible influence for you," Eva replied with a sarcastic tone. "Don't think we don't know that this Nayeli girl is the one who has been pulling you into all those troubles all this time. Her parents found her cigarette’s boxes and who knows what else in her bedroom.”</p><p>"That was a mistake, Eva, I was wrong, can't Dad give me another chance?" Valentina pleaded, her eyes filling with tears.</p><p>Her sister turned to face her with such speed that her perfectly combed hair settled back behind her shoulder with the momentum.</p><p>"Oh yeah? You want another chance?" She began talking with a sharp voice. "And what were all the previous times? Because they have surprised you three times trying to escape school, but I am sure that it has happened more." Eva pointed out. The brunette remained silent. "What about leaving the house at midnight to go out with Nayeli? Or steal one of dad's champagne bottles for the party you had with your friends at the pool. Are they also mistakes? Didn't you get another chance for each of them?”</p><p>"Yes, Eva yes... I was very wrong every time too" She replied just as exalted as her sister. "But they don't realize that I do all that because..”</p><p>Valentina stopped herself. She didn’t have to say it. She didn't have to let them know that all she wanted was a little attention from them. Since her mother's death the family had fractured. Her dad was always busy, Eva was always mad and Guille, well, her brother was her only true friend, but it was also true that he was always distracted in other matters. Valentina only needed them, the people she loved the most in the world.</p><p>The green eyes in front of her looked at her expectantly but the blue ones of hers decided to flee so as not to show her true pain.</p><p>"Anyway, after much talking about your... adventures, Dad and I believe that-"</p><p>That comment made her blood boil again.</p><p>"Dad and you?" She questioned incredulously "Did you have anything to do with this?" she asked rhetorically because the answer was very clear and, to be honest, not surprising "I hate that you always want to intervene in everyone's life, even in dad's. For real, who do you think you are, Eva?”</p><p>"Your older sister!" She blurted back. "That's who I am, and for that reason, just like Dad, I only want the best for you. Maybe at this moment you don’t understand but time will prove us right.”</p><p>To Valentina the words she was hearing seemed absurd.</p><p>"The best for me? The best for me? Let's see, Eva, enlighten me, illustrate me on how sending me to another country away from my family for three years can be the best for me?”<br/>
She questioned angrily. She was really curious to know her sister's reasoning.</p><p>"In Bodwell you’re going to be put on the right path again," She began to explain with that tone of self sufficiency that the brunette hated, because it made her feel that the other woman treated her as one of her business." They have all kinds of programs that will fill your agenda. They are going to prevent you from thinking about doing excesses, their methodology is based on promoting emotional intelligence and they have an education very focused on business administration, it’s perfect for you and your future in this family."<br/>
She added as if she had in front of her any investor and would seek out to convince you to put your money in Grupo Carvajal. "You having to live outside of Mexico and therefore away from us is only collateral damage.”</p><p>The blue eyed girl was heartbroken to hear that last part. How could her own sister tell her that sending her to another country for so many years, to see her very occasionally and to distance her from her family was an unintentional pain, a mistake, an inevitable, necessary one, and somewhat unimportant consequence in order to achieve the main objective, to preserve the Carvajal surname.</p><p>"We have arrived ladies." Alirio announced, stopping the truck in front of a huge building with the company logo looking shiny on a plaque outside.</p><p>Valentina couldn't contain her anger. As soon as the SUV came to a complete halt, she opened the door and ran to whatever her legs were giving in any direction to get away from there.</p><p>The angry voice of her sister crying out for her name gradually fading behind her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Of course Valentina was very clear that this escape could not be anything more than an unorthodox and ultimately ineffective way of avoiding the interview. If her father had decided that she would go to study in Canada, then she would go to study in Canada.</p><p>But at least she could make her sister spill a little bile for being the main orchestrator of this injustice. She had no proof, but she knew it so well that she was absolutely certain that the idea for 'Bodwell High School' came entirely from her.</p><p>The brunette turned the corner when she caught a glimpse of the black SUV turning onto the street she was walking and she was sure the escorts were walking in the area trying to find her. Sooner or later they would find her, but right now her only mission was to waste time and avoid having that stupid interview today.</p><p>Valentina continued to meander through the streets and alleys of that part of the city, trying to make their search more difficult, but her happiness was short lived. A couple of minutes later one of her escorts, Román was his name, appeared in front of her at the end of the sidewalk.</p><p>The brunette turned immediately to head back down the same path, but the man in his elegant dark gray suit identified her before she could hide and sped up to catch up. The blue eyed woman, however, had no intention of giving up yet and took advantage of being near an intersection to turn left, towards a busy avenue where several passers walked in both directions seeking to reach their destinations, absorbed in their own worlds, the cars were barely moving, the bicycle dealers made room for themselves in the small cracks that the heavy traffic left them, earning some insults and several horn grips with the same connotation and several businesses were open for anyone who needed something from a mini super, a stationery,</p><p>Valentina took advantage of the hustle and bustle to try to sneak up on him, but she could feel they were hot on her heels. She looked up to find a possible escape route and what she found was the other two escorts approaching their position from the opposite side of the sidewalk and Alirio also joining the flow of street traffic.</p><p>The blue eyed woman scanned her dexterity, shuffling her options. She could give up, allow them to find her, and get in the truck to get to this interview or continue this outburst and hide somewhere.</p><p>She decided on the second one.</p><p>Her eyes suddenly fell on a small restaurant. It was practically empty except for a girl wearing a white short sleeved blouse and a black apron protecting the rest of her clothes.<br/>
She was leaning towards a table while cleaning the surface with a piece of cloth.</p><p>'Breakfast' said the sign in front of the establishment, okay, too late for one of those but it was ok, food was the last thing she wanted at the moment.</p><p>Without any more thinking, she walked the few steps that remained to reach the entrance of the place and stood there. Her presence must have alerted the girl as she looked up at her curiously, settling a chair over the table.</p><p>"Hello" She said gently with a raspy voice. "I’m sorry, but we’re going to close." She explained.</p><p>Valentina wasn't paying much attention, rather she kept going around the site looking for somewhere to hide.</p><p>"Yes, ok, I just need-"</p><p>And with that she went into the restaurant without saying anything else, hiding behind the bar, hiding under several shelves to avoid being seen.</p><p>"Hey, what are you doing, you can't go in there, this is a private property." The black haired woman warned with an alarmed tone. "Where are you going?”</p><p>"Excuse me miss,”</p><p>Roman's voice surprised her and the blue eyed huddled even more in her hiding place.</p><p>Things were silent for a long moment.</p><p>"Are you only going to look at me from over there or do you need something?" The girl asked somewhat defensively. "I still have work to do." she added.</p><p>'Wow, what a character,' thought the brunette, who was sure that, judging by the appearance of her escort, a gigantic man, dressed in an elegant dark suit, his eyes covered by polarized aviator glasses, the girl must have already connected the points.</p><p>"Yes of course. Did you by any chance see a girl pass by here?" He questioned. "She is tall, short, hairy, long, skinny." the man described Valentina.</p><p>Yes, well… now surely she would have no doubt that they were looking for her.</p><p>Valentina closed her eyes as if preparing to take a hit. The girl owed her nothing, even more, she was very positive that the reason for the rude tone with which she went to her was mainly because she had made her angry. It was like a ring on her finger to give her away and allow her sister to drag her out of there.</p><p>"No." The brunette answered very firmly, surprising her. "Nobody with those characteristics.”</p><p>"You’re sure?" Roman insisted, hinting at something hidden in his question. </p><p>"I still have a lot of work to do," She started. "You think I really want to continue talking to you or that I’d like for another stranger to come up and take my time too?”</p><p>Valentina had to put her hand over her mouth to contain the laughter she felt bubbling in her throat.</p><p>The man was silent for a second.</p><p>"We urgently need to find her," A woman talked now. It was eva. She imagined her still in the van, putting a hand on the door with the armored glass completely down, pushing herself a little further out to make herself heard. "We are her family, we’re only worried." she added.</p><p>Yes of course. Her family and concerned. That's why they want to send me to another country for three years, she thought wryly.</p><p>"I haven't seen her," The dark haired woman reassured. "Do you want one of your minions to check to make sure?" She proposed.</p><p>Ok, brown eyes was playing with fire here.</p><p>"No, let's go, Roman, we are just wasting time." Her sister indicated to her employees. "Let's continue. If you see her tell her that her sister is looking for her, that I only want the best for her." She commented before the sound of the van moving away was present and the steps of her bodyguards became more subdued with distance.</p><p>Both girls were totally silent for a couple of minutes.  </p><p>"Hey, they’re gone." She assured her with a much softer tone of voice than the one she had heard her use moments before. "You can go out now.”</p><p>The chestnut rose slowly, slowly emerging from its hiding place.</p><p>The first thing she saw was the other girl standing in front of her, holding a broom with both hands.</p><p>Valentina walked to the entrance of the restaurant, peered cautiously to make sure the danger had passed, and finally returned her attention to her savior.</p><p>"Thank you," She said honestly.</p><p>The girl just shrugged.</p><p>The brunette took advantage of the calm moment to truly observe the young woman. She looked about the same age and was very pretty. Really pretty. Her dark hair was arranged in a messy bun on her head, the shapes of her face were firm and delicate at the same time, the line that divided her chin made her very particular and harmoniously combined<br/>
with the rest of her features and her eyes.</p><p>Valentina had to blink quickly to make sure she was seeing well.</p><p>Although earlier in the rush she had only noticed its brown color, now that she could examine it more closely they seemed simply magical. They were huge, expressive, decked out with long lashes that made them even more captivating. Only once before in her life had she had the opportunity to see chocolate eyes as beautiful as hers, a long time ago… a long, long time.</p><p>"Are you okay? Do you need something?" The girl asked again, bringing her back to reality.  </p><p>"I’d appreciate it." She said shaking her head trying not to sound impolite.</p><p>"Soda? Water, tea or something else.." She insisted, leaving the broom aside. "As far as they go further, I say, I don't think they will come back here, so you can calm down a bit.”<br/>
Valentina smiled at her with tenderness because she had known her less than 20 minutes ago, she had already helped her to flee from Eva and now she was concerned about her and her escape plan.</p><p>"I think I should go soon. I don't want to risk them looking around here again.”</p><p>The girl smiled back at her and seemed even prettier with the joy adorning her face.</p><p>"Your sister says that she only wants the best for you," She added with a soft voice. "She told me to tell you... if I ever saw you here." she joked.</p><p>The blue eyed giggled.</p><p>"Yes, well, my sister has a very strange idea of what is 'the best for me'." She answered, unable to avoid the sarcasm injected into the last sentence. And again she received a small reward in the form of another smile from the brunette. "Well, I have to go now. Thank you again for not throwing me head over heels with my evil sister.”</p><p>"That’s fine. Women helping women, right?”</p><p>"Yeah, right.”</p><p>Both young women stared in complete silence for an instant, before Valentina started walking in the opposite direction from where Eva and company had left.</p><p>"Hey, girl!" The girl called, making her stop her steps once more to turn to see her "What's your name?”</p><p>The brunette decided that at least she owed that to her heroin. Besides, it wasn't a bad idea to learn hers too.</p><p>"It’s Va-"</p><p>"Hey, look at what I bought in the bazaar two blocks from here," The voice of a boy entering the kitchen door interrupted her.</p><p>He was a little older than they were. Maybe already a college student. His smile matched perfectly with the emotion his voice announced, while he was going between the tables carrying a classic Polaroid camera.</p><p>The dark haired woman turned as a reflection on hearing him.</p><p>"What is it?” She asked.</p><p>"This," The boy started, raising the device to his face, ready to press the shutter button.</p><p>"No, no... Toño, put that down, get it off my face, you know I don't like to have my photos taken." The black haired woman demanded.</p><p>However, the boy didn't give them time to react to either of them and the sound of the shutter opening and closing was suddenly heard between the three of them.</p><p>Valentina took advantage of the brunette's fuss playfully claiming her friend to leave.</p><p>She knew that ultimately, avoiding being sent to Canada by the rest of the high school was impossible. However, knowing that she had gotten away with it today gave her enormous satisfaction.</p><p>In addition, she had met a girl who had held out her hand and protected her even more than she felt her sister Eva had done in a long time. That the girl was as beautiful inside as outside and had such beautiful eyes was simply a plus for her afternoon.</p><p>And now at least she would have the memory of that pretty girl with brown eyes and dark hair forever stored in her memory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What-" Juliana said startled when she felt someone block her vision from behind, but as soon as her nostrils recognized the perfume of the person covering her eyes she relaxed.</p><p>She was alone in one of the drawing rooms at her university, trying to finish the first job of the semester requested by one of her professors.</p><p>It was a relatively easy job, designing a model of medieval clothing for a series that would take place in the Viking period. Although not Juliana’s forte, who liked to design clothes with local culture as inspiration, she had already made models with this type of theme for another discipline in which she did well, so she wasn’t concerned with the end result even though her head wasn't there at that moment.</p><p>Her head was constantly thinking about the fact that in less than four hours she would start the most important internship of her life in one of the best fashion magazines in the country.</p><p>She still didn't believe in the opportunity she had and since discovering that she’d passed the interview a week ago, she couldn't think of anything other than the fact that finally, her dream of being a famous stylist was coming true, or at least taking its first steps.</p><p>"Guess who?" The woman spoke with her mouth close to Juliana's ear, making her shiver a little.</p><p>"Uhmmm," Juliana started to say, pressing her body closer to the person behind her.</p><p>"What? You need help finding out?” The woman said gluing their bodies more.</p><p>"Maybe a tip or two.." Juliana said joining in the joke.</p><p>"Okay, then, tip number one," The woman brought her mouth closer to Juliana's ear, making her shudder when she felt the hot breath so close to her skin. "My eyes are your favorite color."</p><p>"Oh, are they?" Juliana repeated what she had heard. "Hmm," She pretended to think for two seconds. "There are so many people with my favorite color’s eye.... -ouch!" She complained when she felt a slap on her arm, followed by the woman's laughter behind her. "It hurt!"</p><p>“Let me give you another tip then, a more specific one,” Juliana felt the woman take one hand over her eye, while the other automatically covered both eyes at the same time, and the free one continued to descend free over her stomach .</p><p>Juliana knew very well what the woman behind her meant by that path being taken on her belly. "You told me yesterday while that hand followed that same path that-"</p><p>"Oh my God! You know you're in college, right? Get a room! ”</p><p>A loud voice interrupted the dangerous game the two women were playing, making them stop immediately as they both turned and saw Paola already inside the room with the door closed behind her. “Are you not ashamed of any kind? The door was open, people.” Paola said with a sarcastic smile on her face, sitting down next to Juliana, who was still standing, her heart pounding.</p><p>"All classes are over, there was no one in the halls, so..." Veronica said sitting at a table next to her.</p><p>“Ahm, clearly the corridor wasn't empty. I was in it. And I don't even want to imagine what I would have seen if I had entered seconds later. ” Paola made a disgusted face, imagining the scene in her head.</p><p>"As if you don't like it too, Mother Teresa." Juliana rolled her eyes playfully, closing her sketchbook as she knew she wouldn't be able to do anything today anyway.</p><p>“Yes, I like it Juli, but I don’t like seeing my best friend and girlfriend doing it. In the middle of college, I must remember.” Paola said, making a face again.</p><p>"Ok, ok, Pao, we understand that you would never want to see Juli and me together like this." Verónica said pulling Juliana to her, placing her between her legs and hugging her from behind.</p><p>"Was that even a doubt?" Paola raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"We were thinking of a menáge-"</p><p>"La la la la, I'm not listening to anything," Paola spoke loudly placing her hands on her ears, trying to stop hearing anything else from coming out of Juliana's mouth, who was laughing at the exaggeration that was her friend.</p><p>"Okay, Pao, relax, we will stop." Juliana tried to say while her friend was still talking loudly, her hands still covering her ears.</p><p>"Anyone who sees you like this will think that you weren't together the whole weekend." Paola said, pointing to the two together.</p><p>"You were there, too." Juliana pointed to her.</p><p>"Yes, unfortunately," Veronica said, resting her chin on Juliana's shoulder.</p><p>“You really think I was going to let you celebrate Juliana's last free week before this super important internship started? She won't even remember that we exist after she starts working! ”</p><p>"Nah, Pao, I will only have less free time." Juliana explained simply.</p><p>"Meaning you will only have time for your girlfriend." Paola said rolling her eyes while Veronica had a big grin on her lips.</p><p>Juliana laughed and exhaled, letting go of her girlfriend's embrace and going towards Paola, sitting on her legs and hugging her by the neck. "Vero may be my girlfriend but you were the first woman I really loved." Juliana said as she hugged her, making Paola laugh at the revelation. "After Lupe and Perlita, obviously."</p><p>"Obviously," Paola laughed hugging Juliana around the waist.</p><p>“Well, now that we all know that we all love each other, we can go to lunch? I'll soon have to leave you at work, Juli.” Veronica got up, causing Juliana to get up too and go and get her things.</p><p>"She is jealous." Paola said as she got up too and headed for the door.</p><p>"There's no need for that, love, you're the only woman I get naked in front of." Juliana said, giving a short kiss on the lips of her girlfriend, making her laugh again, while Paola 
went ahead mumbling how disgusted she was.</p><p>-</p><p>"Do you already know what you will have to do on the internship?" Paola asked as the three of them were heading towards the college exit, passing through the garden.</p><p>"Not yet." Juliana replied.</p><p>"Didn't they say anything?" Paola asked again.</p><p>"Not much, Pao, in the interview they told me that I was going to be doing the basics of an intern in the area and-"</p><p>"What will those basics be?" Paola asked, interrupting Juliana and making Veronica laugh.</p><p>"Damn it, Pao, you're a asking questions machine today, huh?" Juliana laughed, turning to her friend.</p><p>"What?" Paola asked indignantly. "I'm worrying about your well-being, will they just put you out to buy coffee and sweep the litter-filled floor of fabric and-"</p><p>"Pao, that was another internship." Juliana reminded her.</p><p>"Yes, but that doesn't mean it will be any different." Paola replied.</p><p>"Of course it will be, Pao," Juliana explained. “Moda Y Estilo is one of the largest fashion magazines in Mexico. Do you think they would hire me to serve coffee?”</p><p>"Pff," Paola snorted. “Have you never watched The Devil Wears Prada? Hello, Miranda made Andrea's life hell!”</p><p>"Okay," Juliana stopped and turned to Paola. “First, I will not be working directly with the magazine's fashion director, I will be working with one of the magazine's chief sector directors. Second, Andy was a journalist and not a clothing designer like I am, she was Miranda's assistant, I will be a fashion designer intern. Third, you have to stop comparing my life to films.”</p><p>"Ai, Juls," Paola rolled her eyes and rested her two hands on Juliana's shoulders. “Your real life is much more interesting than movies, you are a real hero.” Paola finished saying and started on her way out of college.</p><p>"What did she mean by you being a hero?" Veronica asked Juliana, who felt her body tense with the answer.</p><p>"Nothing, love, you know how exaggerated Pao is." Juliana said planting a chaste kiss on the lips of her girlfriend.</p><p>"Ok... I'm going to buy coffees at the stall before I go, wait for me in the parking lot, ok?" She kissed Juliana on the cheek and went the opposite way, leaving her thinking alone about how much she should have talked about her personal life to her best friend.</p><p>No, she knew that her friend should know everything, they had known each other since they were 13 and studied at the same school, they knew everything about each other's 
lives, and it was impossible to hide the reason why you had to do therapy together with your mother when you were just 15 years old.</p><p>And this therapy had only one reason: to deal with the fact that her father was murdered after running away with stolen money and left his mother and her alone with only luck by their side. And the fact that her father was a professional killer. And that he hated her since she was born. Just a few reasons.</p><p>El Chino had been killed for stealing lots of money from his ex-boss and trying to get away with it, but he was discovered and murdered on a clear sunny day. Juliana received the news indifferently, she had long lost her father-daughter connection with him a long time ago, having been treated as if she were unwanted for so many years.</p><p>She just didn't take the other news well; that she had to run away with everything and anything she could get, because her father's ex-boss was after them and was going to the house where they lived; so this is what she and her mother did: they packed everything they had, clothes, shoes, souvenirs, which were the first things Juliana took: her first doll and a photo album from when she was a child. There were few photos, but enough to remember the little good times she had when she was much younger.</p><p>And so she and her mother left for another life in another place, now they were in the big city, when they used to live in a small town around it.</p><p>A new place, a new home, a new school, her mother working. It was all new, except the feeling of constant fear she still had in her heart that some of her father's former boss's partners were still behind them.</p><p>Juliana only managed to truly calm herself when she was 15 and saw on TV that the head of drug trafficking, Alacrán, and his cronies had been arrested. She and Lupe were watching television in the morning, Juliana was sitting at one of the restaurant tables while her mother served customers at Perlita's restaurant, Juliana and her mother's guardian angel who did everything she could to help them, and that today Juliana loved her as the grandmother she never had.</p><p>When the news was broadcasted on television, the two looked at each other, tears flooded Juliana and her mother's eyes without them wanting to, they both didn't cry so easily.</p><p>Lupe went to Juliana and took her in her arms, squeezing her as hard as she could, whispering in her ear "It's over, mija, it's finally over." And as much as Juliana wanted to believe it, it had been years spent in fear, terrified that her father would harm her, and after that that his fellow friends would.</p><p>Only therapy helped her to deal with her trauma and to see life from a new angle, where she could live without fear with every breath that came out of her lungs.</p><p>And just as going to therapy helped her, telling her best friend everything also helped her a little. Juliana felt light as she was telling everything to Paola, she knew she could count on her forever in her life right then, and today, eight years after they met and after Paola helped her more than she could ever know, Juliana still had her in her life and trusted her with her life.</p><p>She just didn't trust her girlfriend that much to tell her something so sad about her life. No, not trusting wasn't the word, she trusted her girlfriend, she just still didn't feel very comfortable telling people about this painful past.</p><p>Paola knew it because she told it when she was a teenager, she was now an adult, or a young adult, she knows that the speed that people enter and leave their lives was constant and the same, and although she has been together with Veronica for over a year, she still considered it a short time to tell something that shaped her childhood with such intensity.</p><p>So for now she hadn’t told her yet, and it would remain that way for a while. Lupe, Perlita, Panchito and her best friend were enough people to know about this story and she trusted them with her life.</p><p>Juliana's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a small discussion starting in a car near her girlfriend's, and when she looked ahead she saw a woman being pulled by a man by the arm to a car.</p><p>Juliana's heart sped up and, without thinking, she ran to where they were and pushed the man away from the woman. "Get away from her!"</p><p>"What-" The man looked bewildered, trying to understand what had happened. "Who the fuck are you?"</p><p>"I’m the person who will make a scandal if you don't leave this place, right now" Juliana snapped, staring at the man in front of her with hatred. He was the type of man she strongly disliked. Cute, curly hair, sweet eyes and silly smile. By the car he owned he was clearly rich. But none of that freed him from acting as he was. "I'm not kidding." Juliana spoke between her teeth.</p><p>"This is a matter between couples, get out of the way." The boy also said through his teeth, approaching them slowly.</p><p>“I swear if you go one step further I will scream. And I’ll say that you harassed me.”</p><p>"What- but I didn't even-"</p><p>"Doesn’t matter!" Juliana almost screamed this time. "If you don't leave here now, I will make a fuss!" Juliana said and felt an icy hand touch her arm, squeezing it.</p><p>"I’m not done, Valentina." He said staring at the woman behind her, her nails tightening on her skin, but Juliana's blood was so hot that she didn't even care. "And you pray that you don't ever cross your path with mine again." He threatened her.</p><p>“Get. Out!" Juliana spoke one last time. She was used to hearing threats and it wouldn’t be the threat of this rich white man who would make her feel afraid.</p><p>The man muttered something, walked around the vehicle, getting into the driver's seat to start the gear and drive away from the place at full speed, making the wheels of his sports car squeal against the pavement.</p><p>In front of her was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. And that kind of beauty had only left her breathless once, six years ago at Perlita's restaurant, when she had met those same blue eyes that made her want to lose herself for a few minutes of seeing them, but a few minutes was all what she had at the time. After the meeting she saw those eyes only through pictures on the internet or magazines, and for the only memory of their brief meeting together, a photo kept under lock and key in her room.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Juliana asked after seconds of staring at the woman in front of her, who just nodded, her big, frightened eyes looking around. "Are you sure?" Juliana asked 
again, the woman seemed to be all but well.</p><p>"Yes I am." Valentina finally said, making Juliana release the air she didn't even realize she was holding, while she was delighted to hear that voice that enchanted her all those years ago.</p><p>"Did he hurt you?" Juliana asked inspecting the woman's face and body, but immediately regretting it, she felt like a stalker.</p><p>“Lucho? No, he would never hurt me, not like that at least.” Valentina shook her head.</p><p>"It wasn't what he looked like he was doing." Juliana replied, looking at her arm that was still being held by the other woman, who when she realized where Juliana's gaze was, released her.</p><p>"Lucho would never hit me, he was just nervous." Valentina tried to assure Juliana.</p><p>"Okay, if you say so..." Juliana said, looking back at Valentina who was now looking back at her. They stayed like that for a few moments, Juliana realizing how much Valentina still looked like the teenager she had met when she herself was one. Her cheeks were no longer plump, now they had been replaced by prominent cheekbones, her skin appeared to be cleaner than before, her lips were fuller and her mouth was more-.</p><p>"Juli!" Juliana's thoughts were interrupted with Veronica running towards her with a startled look. “Juli, are you okay? What happened?" She asked placing the two coffees she was holding on the roof of the car and going to inspect Juliana to see if everything was okay.</p><p>"I'm fine, Vero." She tried to reassure her girlfriend.</p><p>"I was just finishing up buying our coffees when I heard that a fight was happening in the parking lot and a man was trying to hit a woman and-"</p><p>"You think I was the woman being beaten?" Juliana asked, a smile coming out of her lips. “And damn the news flies around here..”</p><p>"No, love," Veronica rolled her eyes. "I mean, yes, but not for the reasons you think, I thought you were trying to defend someone and-"</p><p>"That's what she did," Valentina interrupted Veronica. "Or what she almost did, because I didn't need to be defended, I was just having an argument with my boyfriend and-"</p><p>"You call that an argument?" It was Juliana's turn to interrupt this time. She couldn't believe she was defending him. "He was pulling you by the arm and-"</p><p>"Babe, forget it, if she says this is what was happening, let it be." Veronica placed herself between Juliana and Valentina, looking into her eyes, making Juliana calm down from the anger that was beginning to be born inside her.</p><p>She couldn't imagine why Valentina was defending her abusive boyfriend, but she had already done what she could do at that moment. As much as she wanted to do more, she felt like the woman didn’t need her anymore.</p><p>"Okay, you're right." Juliana replied, her jaw still tense from everything that had happened in such a short time. She separating a fighting couple and realizing soon after that the woman she saved was the same one that had probably been her first crush.</p><p>After Valentina magically disappeared from Perlita's restaurant when she was 15, Juliana returned for a week in front of Valentina's school to see if she could see the girl again.</p><p>Her routine for a week after recognizing the school that the other girl studied, one of the most expensive in Mexico City, was to run out of her school after her own classes ended and stand in front of another school full of rich people in the hope of meeting her again, but after a week of unsuccessful attempts, she decided to give up, understanding the message of the universe by making her realize that they wouldn't meet again.</p><p>Little did the universe know that they would see each other years later, with Juliana again saving Valentina from a situation, but that apparently this time Valentina didn't want to run away. And as much as it hurt, it was none of Juliana's business, so she let it go.</p><p>"We have to go now," Veronica told her, her sweet eyes staring back and Juliana thanking her for having her as a girlfriend in those moments. Veronica was the calm for the storm that happened from time to time in Juliana's heart.</p><p>"Okay," Juliana nodded, turning to pick up the coffee cups that were on the hood of the car, and then turning to Valentina, who was still standing there without reaction. “I hope you are well, Valentina. Don't let anyone treat you that way, I'm sure you don't deserve it. No one does.” Juliana said and turned again, heading for her girlfriend's car.</p><p>"Thanks!" Juliana heard Valentina hear and turned again, looking at her with a smile on her face.</p><p>"It was nothing. Women helping women, right?” Juliana said and turned around, seeing an expression she couldn't read on the other woman's face, which left her wondering if Valentina recognized her as much as she remembered her or not.</p><p>-</p><p>On the next day of college Juliana was determined to go clean and know once and for all whether Valentina still remembered her or not, only from the remote possibility thanks to the six years that have gone by. Juliana liked to believe that she hadn’t changed that much, and that perhaps there would be a small chance that the woman with the blue eyes would remember her.</p><p>It was obviously easier for her to know who Valentina was. Valentina Carvajal, México’s Princess. The other woman's name appeared in some important magazines and other gossip ones, or other times being involved in scandals that Juliana wasn't sure were true or not. After all, it was all gossip. And she hated gossip.</p><p>Adding the woman with the blue eyes to be a well-known person and to be everywhere, Juliana still had something to recognize her much more valid than everything she saw online or printed in magazines: the photo that some random waiter at the time had taken shortly after Juliana had saved her from god who knows what.</p><p>After the girl ran away without Juliana even having had the opportunity to say her name in return, the only thing left for her to remember was the photo taken that today was already yellowish and with worn edges, due to the countless times Juliana had taken it to look.</p><p>She didn't know what to make of it and she didn't even think much about why she looked so much at the photo. She only remembered the girl with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen and her heroine's situation at the time, a situation that was very similar to the day before but left a very bad taste in her mouth, instead of the fun one memory of when they were teenagers.</p><p>And it was with that excuse that she had decided to try to find Valentina today, to try to talk to her about the gravity of what happened yesterday and, who knows, to see if the blue eyed woman remembered who she was.</p><p>Shortly after the end of her last class and before meeting with her friend and girlfriend for lunch, Juliana went to the last building on her campus, one she had been to a few times because she had no need to go there, unless accompanied by some other friend because they asked her to.</p><p>Juliana never had much time to get to know more places in her college or to do any extracurricular activities, she studied at one of the best fashion design colleges in her country, which meant that it was an expensive course, and that, despite her mother and Panchito helping her, she wasn't very comfortable in letting them pay for her course, which despite the scholarship she had won, the other half to pay was still a lot of money.</p><p>So, as soon as she finished her classes, she went to work and on the weekends she helped in Perlita's restaurant, where today her mother was a manager thanks to the years she worked there.</p><p>Walking through college was unnecessary, except for today. Today she was going to meet Valentina and introduce herself again, and maybe with some luck, talk to her some more.</p><p>Those were Juliana's goals when she arrived at the building and started thinking about where she could find the woman. She knew journalism classes were taken there, so Valentina would definitely be there. Or at least she hoped.</p><p>"Hi! Excuse me,” She stopped a student passing down the hall. "Where's the place to eat here?" Juliana asked, thinking it was a neutral question and didn’t sound like she was a stalker of some kind asking stalker questions, like asking if he knew where Valentina Carvajal was, which was what she really wanted to ask.</p><p>The boy pointed to the front of him and after thanking Juliana followed the direction indicated, finding chairs and tables and dozens of students sitting and talking soon after.</p><p>She started walking around the place as if she wanted nothing, pretending to be looking for someone, which she really was, but nobody needed to know who.</p><p>“Ugh, stop being an idiot,” Juliana said between breaths. She was feeling silly. So what if people knew she was looking for Valentina? It wasn't like they needed to know why. She could be a classmate looking out for her to do some group work. She could be a friend, she could be- Juliana stopped abruptly when she saw Valentina in front of her and hid behind the pillar that divided Juliana and her.</p><p>She quickly composed herself, looking around, wishing she hadn't attracted attention because she was being ridiculous. That was what she was being. She was acting like a silly teenager and-.</p><p>“I swear, I got scared when I felt a push in my chest, I tripped and almost fell, and when I looked ahead there's a woman half my size looking at me as if I'm hitting my girlfriend, in the daylight."</p><p>Juliana heard the man, who now she knew was Lucho, laughing while talking, being followed by the people who were at the same table as him.</p><p>At the same moment Juliana felt her blood boil and the need to turn to him and remember that she was the same size and that she could probably hit him up right in the face, wanting to do that was greater than her logical reasoning.</p><p>And that was what she was going to do, until she continued to hear what he was saying.</p><p>“And worse, I'm sure she only goes here because she has a scholarship! She smelled like poor people, I'm damn sure.” Lucho said laughing some more, making the hate that Juliana was feeling at that moment grow impossibly bigger. "Isn’t it love?" He continued and Juliana's heart froze.</p><p><em>"Please don't, please don't," </em>Juliana narrowed her eyes and silently asked for nothing to be answered, but obviously, she almost never got what she wished. Not if it was something she had to go after. And this time she wouldn't go.</p><p>"Yes, Lucho," She heard Valentina say and felt her chest ache as she heard her agreeing with her boyfriend.</p><p>It was obvious that she would agree. Who did Juliana think she was? A daughter of a restaurant manager and a killer father, Juliana was probably not good enough for her, who came from a world of luxuries and money and trips.</p><p>But no. She would stop this pity party for herself. She was proud of who she was and her mother, she was proud of her history and how much she fought to be there. She had no idea what had given her head to care about what others said about her, she never cared, it wouldn't be now that she would start. And they weren't even known people, they were just very rich in money, but poor in spirit, and Juliana didn't have time for that.</p><p>She didn't know why she thought that the teenage Valentina, who smiled at her so sweetly after she helped her hide, would be like adult Valentina. Nor was she like teenage Juliana. She should know that people change, and sometimes for the worse.</p><p>She pushed away from the pillar and decided to get out of there as fast as she could, but without running. She didn't want to get anyone's attention, let alone the people at the table she was hiding from. She wanted to forget that she had gone to that building, that she had saved Valentina the day before. She wanted to forget about Valentina's existence.</p><p> ------- </p><p>Valentina was awakened by a light invading her room and hitting her eyes directly, making her grunt, complaining about the light that was an uncomfortable guest this morning of... whatever the day was.</p><p>Unable to go back to sleep, she turned to the side and felt a twinge in her head, causing her to close her eyes instantly and stay still, praying that her headache would disappear, but it was obvious that the result of her bash in the previous night would be present in the next morning.</p><p>So she did what she normally would, and stayed quiet in her bed, feeling comfortable and warm e-blimmmmm.</p><p>Her cell phone rang and Valentina realized that what had woken her wasn't the light invading her bed, but her ringing alarm.</p><p>She grunted again as she moved to turn off the alarm that she didn't even remember why it was ringing so loud so early, until she turned her device over and came face to face with the 'Photo Shoot for Moda Y Estilo' reminder and sat on the bed instantly,. , her head throbbing with the sudden movement reminding her that it was still hurting like hell. Valentina unlocked her cell phone and checked the time: 08:00. Her rehearsal was going to start in thirty minutes and she was still in her bed, smelling like alcohol and half naked.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck fuck," She ran off the bed and went into the bathroom taking the quickest shower she's ever taken, leaving the bathroom right after she finished and went to her closet to get her underwear, some jeans with any shirt and any shoe, going back to her bed and picking up her phone again, running to the living room and looking for her purse, finding it, grabbing her car key off the counter and bolted out of her apartment .</p><p>"Fucking hell," she whispered complaining when she saw the time on her phone, 8:25. Her head was still throbbing.</p><p>"Hello, Michel?" Valentina took the call later when she arrived in her garage. “Michel, please do me this favor and if Guille asks why you're leaving this way, it's because you're going to save my life, I'll explain it to you later. I need a cup of the strongest coffee that exists and the strongest headache medicine on the market. Please deliver it to the Moda Y Estilo photo shoot, please?”</p><p>Valentina begged her brother's assistant, who adored her, to do this favor for her. She needed these two things more than she needed oxygen at the moment, and if she didn't have them before starting the shoot she would probably die anyway.</p><p>She knew she would never make it to the magazine in time, and since she wouldn't be able to use excuses that the coffee line was long, she would use the only possible excuse in such a situation.</p><p>-</p><p>“I'm really sorry that I'm late. The traffic was living hell.” Valentina arrived in the room where the shoot was going to happen almost half an hour later and saw a dozen heads turn to her, some with a little smile on their lips and others indifferent, others with admiration.</p><p>This last Valentina was already used to receiving whenever she came to her family’s company building. Looks of admiration were part of being a Carvajal, and sometimes on some days, like today, she would thank her last name for being an important one.</p><p>"Valentina" Kiara, the magazine's chief director, approached her with a kiss on each side of her face. "I thought you wouldn't come anymore, I was worried."</p><p>“I would never cancel without informing you Kiara, I am sorry for the delay. To make matters worse, my phone discharged halfway because I forgot to charge it last night.” Valentina said, pointing the device to the other woman. </p><p>But it was a lie, she had turned off her cell phone to prevent it from receiving any notification while she told her little white lie. "I hope I didn't screw it up."</p><p>Valentina said and made a face that she knew it was difficult for anyone to resist seeing her pout, and just as the water was clear, she saw Kiara smile back at her and knew with certainty that her plan had worked out.</p><p>“It's okay, honey, it's okay to be late sometimes and we all know how the traffic in this city is getting worse every day!” Kiara said, gesturing. "I will inform Juliana that you have arrived and we will be able to go to the dressing room, wait a minute." She said turning and going towards one of the closed doors of the place.</p><p>Valentina took a deep breath thanking herself mentally that in the end everything was fine. There was no need for apologies while kneeling while she was shouted at. Now the only thing left for that day to start getting really good was the coffee and her medicine to arrive.</p><p>"Where are you, Michel." She asked herself anxiously, turning on her phone, praying that no one was paying attention to what she was doing when she turned around with Kiara's voice calling her again.</p><p>"Valentina, my love, I don't know if you already know, but this one is our fashion designer for today," Kiara said and Valentina raised her eyebrows at not seeing anyone behind her, but before she asked, a black haired woman with coffee-colored eyes that had invaded Valentina's dreams for years were there, right in front of her.</p><p>“Valentina, this is Juliana Valdés. Juliana, this is Valentina Carvajal, your model today.” Kiara finished speaking and Valentina could do nothing but face the woman in front of her, discredited that they would meet again.</p><p>"You." The two spoke at the same time, Valentina trying to control a smile on her face while Juliana kept a serious expression on hers.</p><p>"Valentina was a little late thanks to the traffic, but nothing that gets in the way too much." Kiara said, averse to the exchange of glances that was happening in front of her.</p><p>"Valentina!" The blue-eyed woman heard her name being called again and turned to see Michel walking quickly towards her. “I'm sorry for the delay, Guille prevented me from leaving because he knew the reason for this favor. But here's your strong coffee and your headache medicine.” Valentina closed her eyes when she noticed the boy's slip. "I hope that you get better. See you later!"</p><p>And just as quickly as he arrived he left, leaving Valentina with the items for her day to take place without any major problems in her hands shouting the real reason for her delay.</p><p>She was hungover.</p><p>And although Kiara was still averse to what was going on, she was sure Juliana had taken her game. And from the look she gave Valentina, she hadn't liked it at all.</p><p>"Now I got the reason for the lateness..." Valentina heard Juliana say in a low, comforting voice that she swore she would never hear in person again. "Let's start right then so as not to be any more late." Juliana looked at her more seriously. "I have other important things to do." And with those last words almost whispered just for Valentina to hear, the black-haired woman turned around, leaving Valentina holding her survival items in hand, wondering if any of them would help her survive the other woman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only big but that Juliana had found for this building was the amount of stairs she had to climb every day to get to her apartment.</p><p>Like, it was located in an area accessible for several reasons, with different options to use public transport, with many nearby shops, in a relatively quiet and fairly safe neighborhood in the city.</p><p>Quite a hidden treasure.</p><p>It seemed that Anna Wintour herself had invited her friend, Paola, to participate in some campaign when she called her so hysterical only to tell Juliana that she had found the perfect place to live, but Juliana didn’t buy that.</p><p>Upon reaching that place the surprise was quite pleasant, and when the woman from the real estate agency gave them the amount of the monthly rent, Juliana had to stop herself from hugging Paola to congratulate her on her good eye on real estate.</p><p>Of course, over time they both realized that perhaps one of the reasons for that price was that the apartment was on the third floor of an old building without an elevator. Carrying their things up had cost them an enormous effort, and paying for the pizzas and beers for all their friends who volunteered to help them complete the move had them almost killed.</p><p>But if she thought about it, going up three stories wasn't that bad. She regularly spent that time meditating on what happened during the day, thinking about details for her designs, or simply talking to herself about some issue that was bothering her.</p><p>In days like today, however, the level of fatigue that afflicted her body was so massive that her legs barely responded to her to finish climbing the last set of steps, so she cursed the three floors with every step she took.</p><p>She also didn't really want to make dinner, so a cereal would have to be enough.</p><p>The brunette maneuvered the garment bags in which she carried some of her creations of today and placed them on one arm, freeing the other and putting the key in the lock.</p><p>"Pao?" Juliana asked, finally entering her home, hanging the keys on the hooks near the entrance and closing the door with a push of her foot. "Are you home?</p><p>The first thing she had to do was put those dresses safely in her room and then she would deal with the rest.</p><p>The figure of Paola sitting on the sofa with her headphones on, shaking her head to the rhythm of what was surely some reggaeton song while painting her toenails, appeared in her line of sight as she entered the place further.</p><p>"Oh, hi Juli," she greeted Juliana pausing the music on her phone. "I thought you’d be here earlier.”</p><p>"Hi, Pao," She complimented her friend. "And me too, but so many things happened today. I'm dead on my feet.”</p><p>Her friend frowned in surprise.</p><p>"Really? But didn't you tell me it was just something simple with Moda Y Estilo and that was it?”</p><p>"Yes, it’s just that.. the simple part was the one that went out of plan." She commented, leaving the other woman with more doubts than before. "I’m putting this in my room and will come back, okay?” Juliana assured, feeling more questions looming in her friend's mind.</p><p>Paola was one of the people who didn't rest until she had even the smallest detail of things.</p><p>The designer put the clothes on her bed, sat on a corner of the mattress so as not to damage anything, took off the shoes that were killing her and returned to the living room, where her friend was finishing a call.</p><p>Juliana settled into the other chair very carefully, making as little noise as possible. Her body relaxed as soon as she felt the smooth surface against her, almost giving a cry of thanks to finally being able to relax.</p><p>It was strange.</p><p>It wasn't the first time that the brunette had such strenuous hours of work. Why had she been so tense all morning was beyond her comprehension right now. That is, it had nothing to do with-</p><p>"I just ordered Thai food. You look like you're fed up with life, so I don't think you had plans to cook anything for yourself." Paola announced, putting the phone on the coffee table. "I asked you some Pad Thai, because if not you were going to take two years to choose something from the menu.”</p><p>"Yes, it's fine." She answered, trying to find a more comfortable position "Did you order iced tea?”</p><p>"Of course, what would we be without that terribly sugary orange liquid running through our veins.”</p><p>"Perfect. Thank you. I’ll give you the money later.”</p><p>"It’s not necessary, you know that I like to spoil my fans." she joked.</p><p>Juliana laughed, throwing one of the seat cushions at her.</p><p>"Hey, hey.. watch out, you’ll ruin my nail art," she exclaimed, using one hand to point at her feet and the other to stop the projectile. Then she used the latter to fan her feet, seeking to dry them sooner.</p><p>"”You're really nuts, Pao.”</p><p>"I love you too, Juli," she replied, blowing her a kiss in the air. "But hey, are you going to tell me why you got home with an “I’ll punch anyone and everyone that crosses my path’ expression?”</p><p>The brunette settled completely on her back, looking for an instant at the ceiling, discovering that it was, in fact, gray and not white as she had always thought. Then she covered her eyes with her arm and took a deep breath to release it with a long, weary sigh.</p><p>"It was today's model.”</p><p>"And?”</p><p>"Do you remember that Kiara assured me that they would have the model ready for the Elements campaign?”</p><p>"Yea, yea. That they told you not to worry about it, so you could only concentrate on your designs and blah, blah, blah." Paola said while still blowing air for her nails with the cushion.</p><p>"Well, they did, but the person they called for work was almost an hour late.”</p><p>"What a lack of respect.”</p><p>"I know.”</p><p>"And that's what made you this annoyed?”</p><p>"Isn't that reason enough?" Juliana snapped a little angry.</p><p>"Of course it is," Paola said. "It's just that I feel like you're more than tired or angry, you look.. tense, I don't know, it's something else. I know you very well, and I may not be able to describe it to you but I can notice there’s something else.”</p><p>The brunette lowered her arm to allow herself to look at her friend. She snorted audibly before returning to a sitting position.</p><p>Paola, for her part, drew a very big smile, she settled on the sofa with great enthusiasm like a girl who convinces her parents to tell her a story before going to sleep.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <em>"I have other more important things to do.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Juliana said with a hint of poison injected into her voice, turning around to head for the locker room area.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who did this girl think she was?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That is, it’s not because the national press called her 'The Princess of Mexico' that it meant that she really had some noble title. Having the audacity of being an hour late for the call, making up a poor excuse and ending up being discovered because of one of her employees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valentina Carvajal was the height of impudence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But of course, Juliana knew that, years ago her comment had shown her the kind of person she was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway. It wasn’t worth continuing to focus on that. Now what mattered was today's session.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Kiara contacted her offering her to be the designer in charge of this campaign, she could hardly believe it. Sure, her name was starting to ring here and there with little jobs, appearances alongside other prominent artists, a couple of pages in some magazines, dressing up some popular actresses for red carpet events, but this was actually the first real big job opportunity she was introduced to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She, Juliana Valdés, in charge of an entire campaign in one of the most recognized fashion magazines in the country. Her designs being shown throughout an entire publication. It was as if yes, as if dreams were finally on the edge of reality, finding that final push to get moving.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The 'Elements' concept was provided to her by Kiara herself. It was true that it seemed not so original but boy, they wanted her to work with a trite idea, okay, it was her opportunity to transform a cliché into something new.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunette had spent weeks, days, entire nights designing every detail, every thread, every fabric, every seam, every texture to make all the garments totally unique. She believed that a little piece of herself was put into them, and now she felt as if this idea, this work, this effort didn't seem important enough to the Princess of Mexico, not even to be on time for the session.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She approached the shelf where she had organized all the changes of clothes that would be used, saw the first one that would be for 'fire' and took it out of the protector and went to the makeup room to give directions to the boys who always helped her with her jobs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nancy, Ricky, sorry for keeping you here for so long, we are finally going to start, the model the magazine hired has just arrived, Kiara is talking to her, but she will be coming here soon." She told them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really? That's good, I thought we were done for the day." Ricky commented, standing up with an energetic jump "You know who she is?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The black-haired woman didn't want to give the brunette the taste of recognition, so she just shook her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Juliana, that's for fire, right?" Nancy asked, moving closer to admire the dress more closely. The designer confirmed with a throaty sound. "It's beautiful! So spectacular. Don't you think so, Ricky?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Divine Juliana, divine. I hope they have brought a model beautiful enough to match this beauty.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well. Of that she was completely sure it was going to happen. If she couldn't deny something, it was the beauty of Valentina Carvajal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good morning," greeted the melodious voice of the blue-eyed girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good morning" all three answered in unison.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunette couldn't help but tense up at her presence and felt her own face turn to stone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We’ll start with that one?" she asked, addressing the red dress. Her tone seemed to be quite lively.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boldness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, please, you can change in the dressing room and then come back here. Nancy and Ricky will take care of your makeup and hair while I go through the rest of the costumes for this part of the session and will go talk about some details with Aarón, the photographer." she replied with total formality.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She kept her gaze on the dress, adjusting small details before walking over to her, placing it in her hand, and leaving the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Juliana walked away making her steps as long as she could. Then she let out a slight sigh of exasperation. The session hadn't even started and she couldn't wait for it to come to an end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rest of the photoshoot followed without major problem. She had to admit that once the brunette had stepped into her role as a model, her experience and natural talent for this had made things flow quite a bit. There were very few tips that Aaron gave her, because Valentina achieved perfect poses without anyone asking her to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At times, Juliana found herself admiring the lanky figure of the other woman. The elegance in her gestures, the finesse of her features, the subtlety with which she highlighted the drama that the photographer asked of her, creating a story, blending in with the concept, with the set, the wardrobe, creating a work of art with everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes her eyes would betray her, unconsciously searching for the crystalline blue of the model's eyes, having to improvise a thoughtful pose to make her believe that her concentration was on everything, except her body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Which, as much as she wanted to deny it, was a total lie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From watching her so much though, she had been a little curious about the way her eyes were searching for something behind the line of where she was standing. Something behind her seemed to be drawing her attention. She made it her mission to find what she was looking at with her eyes, more out of curiosity than anything else, and when she was finally able to capture her, her chest filled with a kind of, of.. ugh, tenderness was the only word that came to her mind right now, but she decided to ignore it and make up her mind with common sense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valentina had surely gone partying the night before, totally lost in some alcoholic drink and woken up too late to be in time for the call, without giving her the opportunity to have anything for breakfast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What the blue-eyed woman was seeking with such stealthy desperation was the snack table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did she deserve to be starving because of her irresponsibility? Probably.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was she going to let that happen? Of course not. Juliana wasn't a monster. She decided that it was best to let her have a bite to eat. Otherwise she would end up losing focus or even fainting in the middle of the session.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aaron?" She called the photographer to make the request. The man approached, her leaning a little so he could hear whatever she had to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You think we can take a little break? For about ten minutes just to cool off a bit.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really? Don't you think we'd rather recover what we lost by waiting earlier?" He questioned honestly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was true. If she were to ask one by one surveying those present for their point of view, she was sure that most of the staff would choose not to stop, but Valentina really seemed to be having a hard time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nobody deserved that, in her opinion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not even a spoiled rich girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think that ten minutes won’t affect us much. We waited for almost an hour before.." she opined, convincing him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The photographer turned around putting the camera on the ground and clapped audibly to get everyone's attention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We’ll take ten, people. Go to the bathroom, take a breath, if you smoke go outside but preferably quit this ugly habit, for those who need it, go eat something." He announced loud enough so that all the staff could hear. "And move faster because you only have nine left.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The rapidity in which the brunette approached the lunch table to help herself to fruit and salad, made her smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Juli, don't be a meanie," Aaron said, taking a step in her direction. "Can you pour me some coffee as I run to the bathroom? The thing is, Javi, the guy who's with me, went out to smoke.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The designer smiled. The indirect of the ugly habit was for his assistant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"With pleasure, Aaron," She assured. “You prefer it with or without sugar?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A sachet of stevia would be perfect." He requested, giving her his thermal glass so as not to generate more garbage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"On it,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The photographer bolted for the bathroom as soon as he handed her the container. Juliana turned to the sandwich table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The model was still standing there. She didn't understand why she made her feel so nervous. She just had to go fill the container with coffee, sweetener, mix it and that was it. Where was the complication?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After having said all of the above, the brunette felt calmer with each step she took, and somehow managed to do everything that was in the elaborate plan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fill it. Sweeten it. Mix it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I, hum…" The blue-eyed woman hesitantly began saying. "Kiara told me that this entire collection is yours, Juliana. It is amazing, congratulations.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The designer felt the blush creeping up her cheeks very much against her consent, she looked up for a moment unable to stop her body, which today seemed to have proclaimed itself independent of whatever her reason wanted to do, being involuntarily captivated by the the other woman's blue irises for a second longer than she really wanted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks," she murmured trying to sound as professional as possible without being arrogant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tossed the thin wooden stirrer in the trash, walking away without saying anything else, because she couldn't think of anything else to add, and only the idea of getting away from there as soon as possible remained in her mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she saw Aaron approaching, she found the perfect reason to put more distance between them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here's your coffee," she offered, extending the drink to the man.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh thank you, sweetheart. You're a babe. I was already going there." He took the glass from her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry, it’s fine. And how are you? How you see everything?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Incredible. Outside of the delay, everything is perfect. And more, Valentina is so good at what she does that everything is flowing excellent. We're not going to finish as late as we thought before. This is my first time working with her, she is excellent.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yea, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Juliana turned her face to look for the brunette. She saw her approaching the trash can and throwing down the plate and fork she had just used with a little more force than necessary, then came back with quick steps to settle in front of the reflectors.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That made Juliana frown as curious as she was confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, the break is over, let's go back to our places." Aaron let her know before returning to her position as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone continued with their work without any complication. Nobody really seemed to notice this kind of uncomfortable tension that reigned in the environment every time she and Valentina were close.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunette was beginning to believe that she was being too harsh on the model until now. Like, of course that comment she heard from her that day at the university a few years ago was despicable, but there was a possibility that she had reconsidered a bit since then, changed her perspective and now she was just another person with a new mentality, ope. to the possibility of meeting other people from another social status, other ideas, a more diverse environment in every way like..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Juliana," Javier’s, the photographer's assistant, voice interrupted her thoughts, his breath still smelling of cigar. "Aaron asks if you can tell Valentina that everything is ready for 'water'. We have been waiting for a while for her makeup and hairstyle to come out. I can go if you want.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Don't worry Javi, I can go’’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She then turned to go to the room where Nancy and Ricky were doing their job. The closer she got, the more distinguishable the voices became, the giggles, the jokes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was this girl for real?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not satisfied with being late in the morning, was she now gossiping with others, distracting them from their work?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. Valentina Carvajal hadn't changed a bit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Juliana opened the door feeling furious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you ready?" She questioned with a raspy voice, her body barely inside the makeup room. "I imagine that for you a few more minutes that you hold us doesn’t mean much after delaying the beginning of the photoshoot for practically an hour in the morning, but I'm sure all of us here have places to be and commitments to fulfill. So if you don't mind.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dark-haired woman turned to leave the room, leaving the door open behind her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A warm hand clutching her arm, gently tugging at her made her stop walking and turn around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why were you so rude to the makeup guys? They aren’t to blame for your bad mood," Valentina reproached. "Much less deserved something like that for having spent a couple of minutes of time chatting a little. We thought they were still changing the set for the next part of shooting.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Juliana looked at where Valentina's long fingers encircled her biceps, the contrast in their skin tones captivating her for a second, before she began to release herself. Her skin suddenly missed the warmth of the other girl's hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't talk like that towards them. All the time I spoke towards you." Juliana began saying, trying to contain her indignation. "And I don't blame them for anything, I only blame you. At least I'm glad the pills that boy brought you have worked. Because I mean, having your model with a shitty mood all day wouldn't have been ideal for Aaron, or for anyone here. Now, if you will do us the favor of taking your place back in the shooting room so we can go through with this and be done soon, I’ll thank you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Juliana returned to her place behind Aaron. That was the last thing she needed. Valentina Carvajal believing herself with the right to scold her and teach her manners.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Well, all set for 'Water', she thought. After this she would finally be free and wouldn't have to deal with Valentina Carvajal and her penetrating gaze ever again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She watched her stand on the prosthetic rocks that the staff had set up as props for the next shoot. The dress in blue tones was magnificent, like everything else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue was her favorite color, so unconsciously, or perhaps a little intentionally, that was the design to which she had spent the most time and elaborated with the greatest detail. It was a creation of which she was quite proud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It bothered her to have to accept that part of the spectacularity that extolled the garment was due to the majesty of the being that was wearing it right now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No no no. Juli, can you come here?" The man complained, removing the camera from his face, turning now to the designer. "I know it's a detail but I'm too perfectionist and that little piece of rhinestones that is unstitching from the dress is causing me a lot of trouble. You think you can fix it? Just a quick fix so we can finish. Pretty please?" He begged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunette quickly scanned the dress and found the aforementioned pebble right where the opening of the other woman's leg began. That made her swallow. Hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure," Juliana accepted, taking her emergency sewing kit from a nearby chair, she approached Valentina slowly. “Could you stand up, please?” She asked, suddenly feeling a bit shy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valentina looked down, trying to find where the damage was, too. When she located it, a small expression of surprise appeared on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yea, uhm.. of course, yes of course," The position wasn't very comfortable and the fake rocks were a bit rough, so it seemed that it would be a bit difficult to move. "Can you help me, please?" She asked, extending her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mjm,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dark-haired woman took Valentina's waist with great courtesy, trying to stabilize her by putting her hand on Valentina’s hip with the same subtlety, right where one of the transparencies was placed, allowing her to feel its heat even through the gauze fabric that covered the area.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tingle made itself known where her skin made contact with the taller woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were so close to each other that the designer's heart began to pound erratically. Everything about her seemed to be extraordinary. The smoothness of her skin, the shine of her hair, the scent of her perfume, the perfect shape of her thick lips that even years later seemed so..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valentina looked up, catching her as she watched her and her only reaction was to take her eyes away from hers as quickly as possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then Juliana knelt in front of her opening her small sewing kit. Her hands were shaking too much for such a simple thing, making getting the thread into the eyelet of the needle an odyssey.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a few failed attempts, she was finally able to do it. She raised her face and it was a bad idea because she realized that she had been right at the height of.. ok, if a while ago she felt her cheeks turn a little pink with her comment on the snack table, right now she imagined her face red as a tomato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please, Juliana, control yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She demanded herself, trying to get control of her body by taking a great breath of air, letting it out slowly and beginning to sort out that detail. The faster the better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was only a couple of stitches necessary, but she was afraid that the shaking of her hands would be too much and she’d end up hurting the other girl's leg in some way, that her fingers were touching from time to time with the movement of the sharp object on her hand. Causing that perfect skin some damage should be considered a crime and she didn't want to be the one to commit it. Not that way at least.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck? Get your shit together, Juliana.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She recriminated herself again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she finished she gave a little tug on the thread realizing that it wasn't a good idea because that tug would end up tearing the fabric or even taking other pieces of rhinestones with it. The scissors and a knot would have to be, so with her right hand she searched her back pocket where she always carried a pair of those, finding it empty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The designer frowned. It was fine. She was sure her kit included some small ones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nope.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The box only had threads, needles, pins, thimbles. Nothing else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her only option was to do it with her teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She released a great trembling sigh, approaching with all the delicacy she could and had to stop herself from making any compromising noise by having Valentina so close, her skin, her fragrance, her, her… her everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as she managed to cut and knot the thread, she put her things back in the box, stood up doing everything humanly possible to avoid the other woman’s gaze because she was sure her face was still flushed. Then she helped Valentina reposition herself on the rocks and left without adding anything else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All done," The black-haired woman announced, returning to her position behind the lights.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you, my love!" Aaron thanked her, lifting his camera from the ground to continue taking the last pictures.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The end of the session came not long after. As soon as Aaron announced the 'That's a wrap', Juliana and her team started moving to collect everything. Make-up, wardrobe, help the staff to lift everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The set began to run empty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Juliana, how's everything?” Kiara's squeaky voice cut through her tranquility.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine..it was good, all good. We managed to finish." she replied kindly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just that? Just okay?" Pressed the other woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, once Valentina got here everything was done pretty quickly.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I see.. from what I heard from Aaron, this has been a magnificent experience. Everything from photography, costumes, makeup, hair, Valentina's work.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was, it really was. We made a good team." Juliana assured her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had no idea what she was referring to, but what would she gain by contradicting the photographer. She would undoubtedly collaborate with him again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I also came to make sure that you and your team are completely on board with the campaign for the Pride Month. We are really, very excited to organize this. Can you imagine? A whole issue dedicated to community figures? From designers, models, arrangers, photographers, everything. It will be quite an event for us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yea, yes, Kiara, of course I am! I’m really excited and it’s an honor for me that you have considered me, since I’m just starting to get a name in this whole business.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you talking about, Juliana? The honor is all ours. Part of our mission in this magazine is to give opportunities to people who have the talent to do it big. And you Juliana Valdés, you are a star about to shine with all its splendor." Kiara concluded. The brunette's chest was about to explode with emotion at her words."Valentina! Wait for me for a second," the woman shouted seconds later, looking over Juliana's shoulder, probably in the direction of the model.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The director of the magazine said goodbye to her with a kiss, a hug and a promise to see each other very soon, leaving her free to finish collecting all her things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The last thing she needed to put in Ricky's car, who was going to do her the favor of taking her home, were the dresses. Those she had left at the end to avoid being mistreated among so many other boxes and bags.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You want me to help you, Juli?" The makeup artist offered her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry, Ricky. They don't weigh anything, I’ll go for them now and then we can go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok, then. I'll wait for you here." He announced, getting into the driver's seat of his sedan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dark-haired woman entered the set again only to face Valentina, again dressed in the casual clothes with which she had arrived, her face free of makeup and her brown hair falling freely on her shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uhm… thanks for today, Juliana, and sorry for the delay.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The designer searched her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had to accept that she was beautiful under any circumstances. Was she in front of the spotlight posing for the cameras, stressed out being late for work, living a normal college day, trespassing on private property asking for your help to hide from her sister, or sitting next to her boyfriend, saying the most stupid comments and breaking her heart in the process.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Juliana just nodded slightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well.." The model spoke again. "See you later." She added, courtesy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Juliana didn't know what to answer, so she just nodded.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell echoed through the apartment walls just after finishing her story.</p><p>Paola offered to answer it.</p><p>Juliana heard her friend chatting briefly with a male voice and then returned to the kitchen carrying a bag with several cardboard packages.</p><p>"Dinner is ready, Juli," she announced as she unpacked all the containers on the bar.</p><p>The designer walked in that same direction as fast as she could.</p><p>She was starving.</p><p>"And then, my friend," Paola began holding a piece of tofu between the wooden sticks. Juliana preferred to use the fork because the ability to eat with those wasn't one that she had developed. "Are you telling me that the model that Moda &amp; Estilo hired for your session, your session was Valentina Carvajal?”</p><p>"It's not that weird, tho. After all, she is practically the owner of the magazine" She tried to justify.</p><p>"Yes, but still, with so many girls who they could ask to do it, she was the one who accepted the job?”</p><p>"Her agency." Juliana clarified, entangling the noodles inside its sauce.</p><p>"Whatever," She disdains. "We're talking about Valentina, right? The girl you met when you had gift-"</p><p>"Yes," she interrupted.</p><p>She didn't need to revive that story.</p><p>"The one that made you start to suspect that you liked girls…”<br/>
"Mjm.”</p><p>"The one who was your crush and for whom you spent days outside a school full of spoiled little kids, trying to see her again.”</p><p>"The only one.”</p><p>She was starting to get exasperated. How many confirmations did Paola need?</p><p>"The same one you ran into again in college when her boyfriend-"</p><p>"Yes! Paola, yes! The same one of all above. She. Valentina Carvajal!”</p><p>The other girl was silent for a moment.</p><p>"Wow." she exclaimed later.</p><p>"What?”</p><p>"Don't you see it?" She asked, surprised. The only response she got from Juliana was a few reserved blinks. "Juliana, it's fate!”</p><p>"Fate?”</p><p>"Of course! Tell me, how many times has this girl met you in the most random circumstances in history? You always had the opportunity to talk, to go further, to get to know each other a little better, perhaps, but you two are two fools. You never do anything about it, and yet the universe conspires in your favor again, brings you back together somehow, and you are still determined to escape your destiny.”</p><p>"Hey! That last time I was still with Vero," she defended herself, emphasizing the argument by pointing the fork at her friend a couple of times.</p><p>"You mean that if you weren’t with Vero you would have tried something with the Princess of Mexico?" Paola questioned with a suggestive tone, accentuating it even more by raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I didn't say that." She refuted immediately. "You do remember Valentina is straight, right?”</p><p>"And when has that ever stopped you?”</p><p>"I-" Juliana tried to say, but her friend had a point there. Calm took hold of the space between them for a couple of seconds."Well, if the universe or fate, whatever, wanted something to happen between Valentina and me, it should start by giving that young lady a new mentality." She concluded.</p><p>Paola was the only person who knew what Juliana had heard the blue-eyed say that fateful morning in the cafeteria of the journalism building.</p><p>"Juli," she put the sticks on the table. "Yes, what she said was terrible. But I still think there is something else more to that." Paola had always commented that the dynamic between Valentina and her boyfriend gave her a strange vibe, that maybe the brunette felt too under pressure or something like that. Juliana thought that was nonsense. "And even if she really said it because she thinks so, it may well have changed after all these years.”</p><p>"People don't change, Paola," snapped the brunette.</p><p>"They may not change, but they do learn and evolve. But hey, what I'm saying here is that clearly there is a superior force making your paths meet again and again. For whatever reason. So I won't be surprised when one day you come back here and tell me that Valentina Carvajal is back in your life in some way.” Paola finished saying. “Now, let's have a quiet dinner and then we're going to finish 'Dark', because if you don't explain what's going on to me I won't ever understand anything.”</p><p>The designer was quick to accept that proposal. Valentina was a subject she wanted to leave behind.</p><p>When bedtime came, she was upset with herself for leaving the dresses on the bed, she felt too tired now to fit them in her closet, but if she didn't, they would end up damaged.</p><p>She took each one carefully, making sure the hook was securely attached to the crossbar where she placed her creations. Soon she was going to need some more space to put them there.</p><p>The last one left to store was the 'water' one.</p><p>Her hands sought the closure of the bag without her really noticing it, she opened it and began to run her fingertips over the fabric. Valentina always looked beautiful, but wearing that dress she looked just as she had imagined when she had drawn it on paper, a slim body that lacked any other facial feature except for a pair of blue eyes that her mind had refused to forget since seeing them for the first time at fifteen.</p><p>The moment they shared thanks to that garment was something she decided to keep just for herself. That and the aroma that the dress still gave off, permeating it even more in her memory, it would be the only memory that would remain in her of the beautiful woman.</p><p>Knowing that she would never see her again caused mixed feelings. It caused her relief and a certain melancholy that on the surface, she refused to recognize, but deep down she did dare to identify.</p><p>In short, with or without the presence of Valentina Carvajal in her life, the show had to continue.</p><p> </p><p>" " " " " " "</p><p> </p><p>This day couldn't have been worse.</p><p> </p><p>Anyone would think that living in this modern building in one of the most exclusive areas of the city, meant not having these kinds of problems.</p><p>And no, it wasn't that she had chosen this particular area for the luxury it implied, but because her beloved, handsome, and overprotective father had made this the only condition for allowing her to fly out of the Carvajal mansion, to let him choose where would be her new home would be.</p><p>Back then Valentina had rolled her eyes so hard, she seriously believed she had seen her own brain. After what happened, remembering that conversation made her want to smile as much as she wanted to cry, and this place had become something she treasured with great affection, because the time invested by his side while they looked for a place that they both liked, discussing all the reasons because one was better than the other, they were worth much more than the entire building.</p><p>The jingle of the keys hitting each other brought her back to reality as she was leaning against one of the metal walls of the small box where she was, because of course, <em>of course</em> the elevator had chosen precisely this day to break with her trapped inside it.</p><p>As if waking up with a terrible hangover, being late for work, and facing the wrath of Juliana Valdés hadn't been enough.</p><p>Was it her intention to have had almost two bottles of mezcal by herself the night before? Of course not. But the day before marked the sixth month since her father's death and one month since her birthday, the first she had spent without him. Valentina would have preferred not to be alone on that date, but everyone who shared her grief seemed to be quite well now, or at least busy enough with their own affairs, not appearing to be having as bad a time as she was having, who found alcohol the only way to mitigate her pain a bit.</p><p>Two bottles of mezcal might sound too much for some.</p><p>For the chestnut they were barely enough.</p><p>"They're already checking it, Miss Carvajal," Felipe's voice, the building's receptionist, broke between her thoughts. "In a couple of minutes it will work again. Apparently it's just a blown fuse.”</p><p>Valentina pressed the intercom button again to thank the man and prepared to balance herself as soon as the elevator moved again. As the friendly employee told her, it didn't take more than 60 seconds to get the elevator back on track.</p><p>What she needed most right now was to prepare a bubble bath, drink a glass of wine and have her girls' night with Isa, her best friend and colleague by profession, whom she had had the good fortune to invite to stay today by her side. Now she hoped that the other girl had worked her magic in the kitchen and was waiting for her with one of those delicious pastas that she knew how to prepare so well.</p><p>The elevator doors parted, the brightly carpeted hallway leading up to her apartment before her, and she strode down it.</p><p>The promise of a better rest of the afternoon awaited her in there.</p><p>Upon entering, the first thing she was greeted to was the smell of lasagna coming from the kitchen and the tempo of a song of 'House' music that her friend liked so much, playing on the apartment's sound system.</p><p>Honestly, she didn't understand how Isa never got tired of listening to that kind of music, when it was the only thing they always played at fashion shows and, although it was true that she enjoyed the catwalks, she was a normal person who wanted to forget about work when she gets home.</p><p>"Isa?" The brunette asked, getting rid of the jacket she was wearing and throwing the keys to the small plate she had on a table next to the door for that sole purpose.</p><p>"In here!" The other girl answered.</p><p>Valentina went to the place where she had heard the voice coming from.</p><p>She found her friend leaning on the kitchen counter, a glass of white wine in her hand as she flipped through a magazine.</p><p>"Hi, what you doing? It smells delicious here," The blue-eyed girl greeted her friend, approaching to kiss her cheek.</p><p>"Hi, Vale. And well, nothing much, just reading about the latest gossip while I wait for you," She explained, smiling at her. "And of course baby, I wanted to prepare your favorite.”</p><p>Isa knew very well the meaning of yesterday's date. She had moved heaven, sea and land to be with Valentina, but the best she could do was arrive 24 hours later. The brunette thanked her deeply.</p><p>"Thank you, love.”</p><p>"Nothing to be thankful for, okay," Isa said, watching her rummage through the cabinets for a glass, pour herself a little Chardonnay and give her the first drink in one go, without even breathing. "Wow, wow, wow, Valen, if you prefer to make shots of your favorite elixir, you are mistreating the wine.”</p><p>"Ugh, no, right now what I want the least is mezcal.”</p><p>"Don't tell me that, again.." Isabel commented, giving her a look that revealed the scolding that followed. But Valentina wasn't willing to listen. SheI has had enough.</p><p>"Isa, <em>please</em>, I beg you, not today. Not today, not anymore. I've had a terrible one. Please, just let me be." The blue-eyed woman begged, taking her friend's hand between hers, bringing it to her chest and holding it tightly.</p><p>Her friend's gesture changed to one of concern immediately.</p><p>"Well, what has happened that made you this restless?”</p><p>The brunette let out a long sigh.</p><p>"What did not happen to me today, is the question.”</p><p>"Ok, ok... calm down, explain me.”</p><p>"Look, I'm going to take a bath that I really need, I’ll put on my pajamas and I tell you everything while we have dinner, what do you think?”</p><p>"Yea, yea, go. Lasagna is about ten minutes away anyway, so you have time. Go on.”</p><p>It didn't take long for Valentina to follow the indication and lose herself inside her bedroom, ready to start leaving the day behind, or at least try to.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>When she came out of the bathroom dressed in the softest of her pajamas and her feet covered in the fluffiest socks available, Isa had already poured a portion of pasta for each one and filled her glass to a little less than half.</p><p>"Oh my God!" The blue-eyed woman exclaimed, approaching the table. "How much I needed this, Isa. You have no idea.”</p><p>"I have no idea, but I can imagine," Isa said while Valentina made herself comfortable on the high bench next to her friend. "Are you going to tell me why it was such a terrible day?”</p><p>The brunette sighed, finally allowing herself to relax after having been in tension since the second she opened her eyes very early that day.</p><p>"Well, everything started badly last night, really.”</p><p>"Valen," Isa called her name in a warning tone.</p><p>"Isa, you know what date was yesterday. No, I couldn't… I didn't mean to drink as much as I did but, but… sometimes I feel like it's the only way I have to get the sadness out of my chest.”</p><p>"And how long does it last? Four, five hours and then in the morning you realize that you haven't solved absolutely anything with, who knows, how many milliliters of mezcal in your system?" Isabel scolded her.</p><p>"I know, of course I know it's useless but... but let's not talk about it now, okay? I don't want to.”</p><p>"Valentina you are not allowing yourself to mourn, you are avoiding everything, you are not letting us-"</p><p>"Isa, Isa, please, please," She begged. She genuinely didn't want to talk about it, not now and probably never, because the pain of losing her dad wasn't something she would ever be able to get out of her soul.</p><p>"Okay, okay." Her friend said, feeling a bit sorry for her. “I’m listening,”</p><p>"Well, I woke up with a terrible hangover and when I finally heard the alarm on my phone ringing, I realized that I was already late for a photoshoot I had for 'Moda &amp; Estilo’.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>"Yea.’’</p><p>The brunette took a sip of her drink.</p><p>"So?”</p><p>"Well, nothing. I called Michel to do me the favor of bringing a coffee and a painkiller to the set, I got ready as quickly as I could and used the most hackneyed excuse ever to justify myself.”</p><p>"Traffic?”</p><p>The brunette confirmed with a shake of her head.</p><p>"Everything was going well up to there, because Kiara, who looked a little out of character when I arrived, was super relieved when I told her the reason.”</p><p>"You used the pout, right?”</p><p>"Clearly. And it worked as usual. Kiara introduced me to the girl who was going to be the stylist for the shoot, which turned out that I already knew her and we were going to start working when Michel came and screwed everything up." She paused to take a bite of her lasagna, which still was very hot so she began to fan her mouth with her palm.</p><p>"Careful, Valen. I just took it out of the oven.”</p><p>"Yes, I already burned my tongue. But well.. My brother's assistant came shouting from the rooftops that he was bringing me my coffee, a pill for my headache and that Guille knew what the 'emergency' was, I mean, he just needed to add 'so that you can recover from this hangover you’re having.’" Valentina completed in a complaint tone. Isabel bit both lips at the same time, shaking her head in acknowledgment of the boy's terrible mistake. "And that's where things turned to literal hell.”</p><p>"Why? Was Kiara mad?"</p><p>"No, no, I don't think she even noticed Michel's comment. But Juliana, the designer they hired for the campaign, she was definitely mad.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I have other more important things to do.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The black-haired woman said with a hint of poison injected into her voice, leaving Valentina with the pill in one hand, the coffee in the other and the word in her mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The photographer is ready Valen," Kiara announced. "Go with Juliana so she can give you the first change of clothes and the instructions for your makeup and hair.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valentina nodded, putting the coffee on a nearby table and taking a bottle of water from the lounge of the several that were available. After all, her dream had completely ended when she recognized the brunette and her brown eyes, and much more after she noticed how harshly they were watching her even before the intervention of her brother's assistant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The headache, however, still felt like someone was drilling into her skull, so she downed the pair of lozenges in one gulp, before following the same steps Juliana had taken a couple seconds ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she went through the door of the room, she found her talking amiably with the makeup artist and the hairdresser, while she gazed with great devotion at the orange, yellow and red combination of dress that she held in front of her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If she remembered correctly, the name Kiara had described the campaign with was 'Elements' or something like that, so that was probably the general concept and the garment that the dark-haired had in her hands represented fire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her gesture when she noticed Valentina standing there however, stiffened completely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valentina greeted everyone who was there, getting responses just as cordial.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We’ll start with that one?" She asked, addressing the designer with the same enthusiasm in her voice.</em><br/>
<em>"Yes, please, you can change in the dressing room and then come back here. Nancy and Ricky will take care of your makeup and hair while I go through the rest of the costumes for this part of the session and will go talk about some details with Aarón, the photographer." Juliana replied with total formality.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her gaze still on the dress, adjusting small details before walking over to Valentina, leaving it in her hand, and leaving the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valentina let out a slight sigh, her shoulders dropping in resignation. It was barely a few minutes after nine, and she already felt as if she had been awake for 12 hours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the time the photos of 'Earth', the third element of the campaign began, the rush with which she had done everything that morning began to take its toll. Her stomach began to make funny noises and the feeling of hunger had her off focus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well it was that and having the intense but serious gaze of Juliana Valdes on her that had her somewhat distracted. Her figure could barely be made out completely between the shadows that the brilliant light focused on her created behind the photographer's back. Her arms crossed with one of her hands holding her peculiar chin, while she watched carefully in her direction and commented from time to time about some things with the girl who was helping her with the wardrobe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At times, her gaze would cross her but her brown eyes didn't stay fixed on the blue for more than a thousandth of a second before she began again to go through the rest of the photoshoot components, surely looking for details that could make it more perfect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiara explained that everything had been designed by the brunette and honestly, she had to admit that she was very talented. In addition to being beautiful, each and every item had fit her body perfectly, with almost no need for last minute adjustments.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another indiscreet sound of her stomach demanding food brought her back to reality. Her eyes involuntarily traveled to the table with the snacks available to the people present on set for that day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Valentina, can you raise your face a little?" Aaron asked, resuming her interest. The brunette answered immediately. "A little down, like that, now turn it a little towards me.. perfect!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The model took a great breath of air trying to calm the fury in her stomach. She was the one who had delayed everything since the morning, so she didn't believe she had the right to ask for a break right now. Satisfying her hunger would have to wait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The session continued for a couple more minutes, until she heard Juliana's voice calling the photographer to have a chat with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We’ll take ten, people. Go to the bathroom, take a breath, if you smoke go outside but preferably quit this ugly habit, for those who need it, go eat something." He announced loud enough so that all the staff could hear. "And move faster because you only have nine left.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valentina 'drew a straight line to the lunch table, putting some fruit on one plate and some salad on another. She couldn't abuse food either, she was in the middle of a session after all. She just needed enough not to feel on the verge of fainting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was just finishing devouring the last melon cube when the designer came over to pour some coffee. She watched her refill her container with the dark liquid and add a sachet of sweetener inside it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I, uhm…" Valentina hesitantly began to say. "Kiara told me that this entire collection is yours, Juliana. It’s amazing, congratulations.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other woman lifted those captivating chocolate eyes to rest on her an instant longer than she had up to now and then lowered them again. Valentina wasn't certain but she was almost sure she identified a little blush coloring her cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you," she murmured in the same dry voice she had used all day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tossed the thin wooden stirrer in the trash, walking away without saying anything else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valentina kept her gaze following the figure of the designer as she walked towards Aarón, the photographer who had returned to the shooting’ room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pleasant way in which she received him by offering him the glass of coffee. The small, modest smiles, the way her eyes met at the corners as she laughed, the kindness she was treating the other man made her suddenly feel annoyed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like, what had she done to be treated with such contempt? Being late? Was that reason enough to make Juliana hate her? Of course not, not in her opinion. It could happen to anyone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Juliana Valdés could keep her charming half-sided smiles for whoever she wanted, Valentina wasn't interested in them and didn't care. All she wanted right now was to finish this silly photo shoot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She threw the dirty dishes into the recyclable trash can with more force than necessary and settled back in front of the reflectors ready to continue with the photoshoot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone continued with their work without any problem. Nobody really seemed to notice this kind of uncomfortable tension that reigned in the environment every time she and Juliana were close.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had never been difficult for the blue-eyed to break through people's barriers. Her spirited personality, her inability to remain silent for long, her natural optimism always helped her to establish pleasant conversations with people. Just like she was doing right now with Nancy, the makeup artist and Ricky, the hair stylist that she was definitely going to look up to for other jobs with them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But I swear, they’re all super nice. I mean, it’s obvious that there is a little bit of bad blood here or there among some of them, but above all that they’re also very professional, for real, it’s not uncomfortable at all, the environment is very nice and all," she continued explaining to both workers her experience when she participated at the New York Fashion Week last year.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn't know how her manager had been able to put her on the roster of such an important event, but it was without a doubt the most exciting moment of her career.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, I’m jealous. Hopefully one day we can work on something like that." Ricky exclaimed, putting the final touches on her blue makeup for the 'Water' set, the last of the elements. "Can you imagine Nancy? Alessandra Ambrossio or Adriana Lima sitting in front of me. I get nervous just imagining it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valentina laughed at the man's enthusiasm. Nancy just smiled and shook her head a little, finishing applying some product that made her brown hair look shiny.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door opening at that moment interrupted the fun chat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you ready?" Juliana's raspy voice asked with her body barely inside the makeup room."I imagine that for you a few more minutes that you hold us doesn’t mean much after delaying the beginning of the photoshoot for practically an hour in the morning, but I'm sure all of us here have places to be and commitments to fulfill. So if you don't mind.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunette turned to leave the room, leaving the door open behind her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valentina, Nancy, and Ricky were silent for a second before Ricky informed her that she could definitely go after Juliana if she wanted to. Nancy did the same.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunette left the place, taking long strides trying to catch up with the other woman. When she did, she took her arm gently to stop her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why were you so rude to the makeup guys? They aren’t to blame for your bad mood," she reproached. "Much less deserved something like that for having spent a couple of minutes of time chatting a little. We thought they were still changing the set for the next part of shooting.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The black-haired woman looked to where Valentina's long fingers encircled her bicep, causing her to slowly release her. A strange heat and tingling was felt on her skin after she had touched her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't talk like that towards them. All the time I spoke towards you." Juliana began with an apparent contained annoyance. "And I don't blame them for anything, I only blame you. At least I'm glad the pills that boy brought you have worked. Because I mean, having your model with a shitty mood all day wouldn't have been ideal for Aaron, or for anyone here. Now, if you will do us the favor of taking your place back in the shooting room so we can go through with this and be done soon, I’ll thank you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that, the designer pulled away from her, heading back to where they had placed everything necessary to resume the session. Now prosthetic rocks simulated a rugged shoreline.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, all set for 'Water', Valentina thought. After this she would finally be free and wouldn't have to deal with Juliana Valdés and her inquisitive gaze ever again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She accommodated herself as best she could, following the outfit that corresponded to this item. A dress with a revealing opening in the leg, and several transparencies that showed the bikini in blue tones underneath, being daring, but leaving enough to the imagination to continue looking fresh and elegant at the same time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunette's talent was undeniable and that made her even more angry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aaron continued to do her job while Valentina changed position whenever the man asked. The sound of the shutter and the lights firing when she deemed it necessary was the only thing on her mind right now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No no no. Juli, can you come here?" The man complained, removing the camera from her face, turning now to the designer. "I know it's a detail but I'm too perfectionist and that little piece of rhinestones that is unstitching from the dress is causing me a lot of trouble. You think you can fix it? Just a quick fix so we can finish. Pretty please?" He begged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure," Juliana accepted, taking a small box from a nearby chair, approaching her slowly. "Could you stand up, please?" She asked, in the least formal or aggressive tone that Valentina had heard her speak until then. You could tell she even sounded a bit… shy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valentina looked at the dress trying to find out what Aaron was referring to, until she found a tiny shiny stone about to detach from the fabric, just where the opening in the fabric began, very close to her crotch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yea, uhm.. of course, yes of course," The position wasn't very comfortable and the fake rocks were a bit rough so it was difficult for her to move on them. "Can you help me, please?" She asked, extending her hand towards her because she genuinely needed her support to get up without damaging the dress too much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mjm.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunette took her limb with great courtesy, also clinging to her body, placing her palm on her hip with the same subtlety, right where one of the transparencies was left, allowing her to feel its heat even through the gauze fabric that covered the area.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tingle made itself known where her skin made contact with the designer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she was finally able to fully stand up, she looked up only to find the other girl’s gaze perched on her for a second, before looking in another direction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, Juliana knelt in front of her to fix the damage, staying very close to her body and her head just at the height of, of, ok... Valentina felt the blush climb up to her face with the idea and she remained as static as possible while the other girl worked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The proximity was such that it was possible for her to feel the air of her breath hitting her leg, making her nervous when her fingers touched her skin, the intensity of the chills that invaded her increased, feeling her face raise its temperature every time. When Juliana reached over to cut the thread she used to sew the pebble with her teeth, making Valentina feel her hot breath, she had to bite her lower lip to avoid making a noise that would have embarrassed her without hesitation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Juliana stood up and the brunette found in her cheekbones the same red color that surely reflected her face right now, their eyes connected again before the designer cleared her throat and offered her hand to help her return and lay on the 'rocks', all in complete silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All done," The black-haired woman announced, returning to her position behind the lights.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you, love." Aaron said, lifting the camera from the ground to continue taking the last pictures.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After that incident, it didn't take long for the session to end. Everyone began to lift things, disconnect cables, take out materials and Juliana's team started to put away all her creations at the same time that Valentina returned to her dressing room to remove makeup and change clothes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nancy approached her to ask for the latest dress to put in a garment bag.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The set began to run empty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Valentina! Wait for me a second," Kiara called from a corner where she was talking with Juliana, they hugged, kissed goodbye on the cheek and the brunette smiled to magazine’s director brightly, lighting her face in such a surprising way that it caused Valentina a bit of sadness to remember that for her there were only tight lips, frowns, and expressionless gestures.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiara approached her with a cheerful demeanor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi again, Kiara.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's up? How was everything?" She questioned more out of cordiality than because she was really interested in knowing the answers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good, good, all good.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just good? How strange," She added, causing a little curiosity in the brunette.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Strange?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Juliana told me exactly the same thing, but Aaron spoke wonders of the session. In fact, he told me that the way it all came together today was spectacular. Juliana's designs that seemed to have been made exclusively for you, that you made them look spectacular, that it seemed that we had found the perfect pairing for the rest of the magazine's campaigns. Anyway. He left the photoshoot hyper excited and for you two it seems like it was any other portfolio day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The model was surprised by the opinion of the photographer. Was that really what he had projected?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, well, we had a good time.." was the only thing she managed to add.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you very much, anyway. It’s always a pleasure for us to work with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's nothing, Kiara. You know that 'Moda &amp; Estilo' is always a priority for me. Beyond belonging to Grupo Carvajal, I carry it in my heart as the one who opened the doors to me in this world of the catwalks.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh how cute. Well, I’ll contact your agency for the details, okay?" The woman indicated making a gesture of feeling money, rubbing her thumb, index and middle fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yea, sure!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both women said goodbye and Valentina took her bag heading to the exit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The figure of Juliana entering again for some things got in her way. The two of them stared at each other for a couple of seconds that seemed longer than normal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uhm… thanks for today, Juliana, and sorry for the delay.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The designer searched her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valentina had been looked at like this twice in her life, once when this same girl had intervened in her argument with Lucho, believing that she was defending her, and the other one was years ago when… when.. It’s just that the phrase 'women helping women', and those eyes... was it possible?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunette just nodded slightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well," the brunette spoke again. "See you later." she added in courtesy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Juliana just nodded.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>From the lasagna, only a few crumbs had remained on Valentina's plate, who right now was about to go for a second portion of her favorite dish.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait. Juliana as in Juliana Valdés?”</p><p>"Mjm.”</p><p>"Juliana, rising star of the design world, Juliana?”</p><p>"The only one.”</p><p>"Brown eyes, dark hair, super cute split chin, body to die for Juliana?”</p><p>" Yes, Roberta Isabel Yes!”</p><p>"Hey!" Her friend complained at the use of her entire name which she completely hates. "I’m not to blame that you started on the wrong foot with Juliana Valdés.”</p><p>Valentina let out a long snort.</p><p>"Sorry Isa, it's just that... ugh.”</p><p>"I find it hard to imagine her not being nice. The truth is she is one of the nicest people I have ever worked with. Very polite, always cordial. A little serious if you ask me, most of the time she seems to be very focused and on her world, and when you give her a compliment either on her work or on her, she blushes, very cute. What a different person you are describing to me.”</p><p>Well, the blushing with a comment part had been proven. But for the rest.. Juliana sounded like another woman completely.</p><p>"I really don't know what I did to make her feel so mad at me," Valentina complained. "I mean, I was just late.”</p><p>"That's reason enough to be upset with you," Isa intervened.</p><p>"Yes, but I didn't do it on purpose.”</p><p>"She doesn't know that. Then you arrived, and instead of speaking the truth, you invented something and she discovered your lie.”</p><p>"That doesn't justify her hating me.”</p><p>"I don't think she hates you, that’s impossible,”</p><p>"Wait!" Valentina interrupted her friend. "Maybe it's because of what happened when we were at college!”</p><p>"You know Juliana Valdés since college?”</p><p>"It must be because instead of thanking her I started to defend Lucho.." Valentina continued, ignoring her friend's question.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Isabel pressed.</p><p>The brunette returned her attention to the other girl.</p><p>"Of Juliana and why she is angry with me, or rather still angry with me.”</p><p>"I’m not following.." Isabel said as she poured herself more wine.</p><p>"One day, when I was still in college, Lucho and I had an argument.”</p><p>"Oh, that’s new." Isa said, words full of sarcasm, earning a reproached look from Valentina."But that's none of my business." She completed taking a drink from her chardonnay, adding even more satire to her comment.</p><p>"Lucho and I had an argument," She reiterated, ignoring her best friend’s words. "He took me by the arm a little tight, we were going to his car and suddenly she appeared there, in the parking lot, pulling Lucho by his clothes, pulling him away from me. He tried to threaten her but Juliana wasn't intimidated at all, on the contrary, it was she who warned him that if he didn't leave she would create a scandal, Lucho started throwing a tantrum and she stayed with me to make sure I was okay. But I assured her that it wasn't what it seemed, then a girl, who I think was her girlfriend, came there, reassured her and they left together.”</p><p>"So you started defending Lucho?" She asked incredulous of what she was hearing.</p><p>"Juliana made it seem like my boyfriend was hitting me or something and he wasn't. We were just arguing." She tried to justify.</p><p>" Are you serious, Valentina? You know what, after that and after being late today and inventing a lie, it seems very understandable to me that Juliana pretty eyes Valdés has treated you with the whip of her contempt all day.”</p><p>"Are you serious now, Isa?”</p><p>"I am. You know what I think of Lucho," Valentina rolled her eyes because, yes, Isa and her boyfriend didn't have the best of relationships. "And although I understand your reasons for doing what you did last night, I don't excuse you from your irresponsibility this morning.”</p><p>"Whose side are you on?”</p><p>"My best friend's. That's why I say what you have to hear, not what you want to hear.”</p><p>"You know what, I’m done with this conversation. It's over, this is in the past. I won’t cross paths with Juliana Valdés again and this day will be forgotten just like she will. So let’s just go to the living room and watch something on TV." Valentina concluded a bit curtly.</p><p>Both friends started cleaning the kitchen by putting dirty dishes in the dishwasher, and putting leftover pasta in the refrigerator.</p><p>Valentina had overlooked the part in which Juliana had to compose her dress and the way in which her closeness made her feel. There was no point in delving into the matter. After all, as she had just said, Juliana pretty eyes, Valdés was, after today, part of her past.</p><p>The thought alone, however, left an unrecognizable sensation in the pit of her stomach and a tightness in her chest that, if she hadn't known better, it might have been defined as sadness.</p><p>They were in their second glass of ice cream and in the third episode of the series they had chosen for that night when the screen of her phone lit up, capturing their attention immediately.</p><p>Valentina took it between her hands just as it began to vibrate, 'Kiara M&amp;E' read the identifier.</p><p>"Kiara?" She answered quickly. "Hello. No, no, not at all, I'm with Isa, my friend watching TV. Isabel Espino, yes. Tell me. What? But isn’t it a little… of course yes, I have always supported what I can. Are you serious? Of course, I would love to. The truth is, it’s an honor to be part of something like that. Sure! Perfect, I’ll see you on Monday. Bye, Kiara!”</p><p>"New campaign?”</p><p>"New campaign.”</p><p>Well, with or without Juliana Valdés in her life, the show had to go on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the Spanish version of this chapter is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/941402876-slipping-through-fate-cuatro<br/>Also, if you know the language, go check the author's other amazing fics!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Honey, I'm home!" The voice of Juliana's best friend invaded the quiet environment she had created for her while working on new designs for the past three hours. </p><p>"Jesus, Pao, can't you come home making less noise?” She complained, feigning irritation and speaking loudly so that her friend could hear from outside her studio, bringing her hand to her chest where she could feel how fast it was beating thanks to the shock she got when she heard the noise of the door slamming. "Please, at least give me the good news that you brought me food." Juliana continued upon hearing the noise of her friend's high heels, indicating that she was approaching her studio. </p><p>"Of course I brought our dinner," Paola said entering Juliana's studio. "I knew you wouldn't have eaten anything once I arrived and I wasn't in the mood to cook after the horrible day I had.” She paused, sitting down a little harder on Juliana's couch as she took off the heels she was wearing and massaging her foot. "My day today was one of those days made to forget it ever existed."</p><p>"What happened?" Juliana turned to her friend, leaving the drawings she was working on and thinking about the possibility of leaving them there for the day since it was actually already Friday night. </p><p>She knew she wouldn't be able to modify anything more than she had already modified, and she already was so advanced in the sketch models she was working on that it was almost certain that as soon as she knew in more details what really was her next job she would just have to adapt it.</p><p>And yes, she knew it was risky for her to start designing models from a nearby collection by just having an idea of what it would be like thanks to the conversation she had with the creators of the event, but she felt it was enough for her to start. And she was anxious to begin it. Her next meeting with them would be just to refine more and find out more details about the general structure of the fashion event.</p><p>And even if she has to change everything after the meeting, it will also be profitable for her, since she really loved the pieces she had designed so far. So if the concept is completely different from what the event needs it, at least she already had models to bring to life and add to her brand’s catalog.</p><p>"Uff," Paola moaned as she leaned against the couch. “Nothing much, really. It was just a day full of meetings to set dates for other meetings and that didn't lead to anything that important. It’s a shame though, that I wore this perfect look for nothing.” She pointed to herself to indicate the outfit she was wearing - yellow high-waisted trousers with a plain white blouse on the inside and a black blazer, which she was taking off at the time. </p><p>"It's really beautiful," Juliana said, getting up from her chair and heading towards the sofa, sitting next to Paola. "Here," Juliana patted her legs asking silently her friend to put her feet on her lap so that she could massage them.</p><p>"My God in heaven, Juliana," Paola moaned, closing her eyes when she felt Juliana's hands begin to work her magic on her tired feet. "I swear to god, if I weren't your best friend, I would kiss you right after you finished this massage."</p><p>She finished speaking, making Juliana laugh, "I'm flattered," Juliana said and continued to massage her friend’s feet, who was completely relaxed on the couch. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Juliana realized that Paola was holding a folded magazine in her hand. "What is that, Pao?"</p><p>Paola, upon hearing her name, opened her eyes and looked at Juliana, confused. "What?"</p><p>"In your hand," Juliana nodded. "Is it a magazine?"</p><p>Paola's eyes opened and she raised her hand as if she were remembering what she was carrying at that moment. "Oh," She grinned at Juliana and handed her the magazine. "Just a little gift for you."</p><p>Juliana frowned as she took the magazine in her hand and held her breath when she saw which magazine it was. "What are you doing with this?" She asked, trying to sound unaffected as she stared at the magazine, staring back at the pool-blue eyes that she already felt intimate with from seeing it so many times.</p><p>"Duh, it's a gift." Paola shrugged. "I thought you would be curious to see how the final issue of the magazine would have looked with your designed clothes in."</p><p>Juliana nodded, directing her gaze to the same magazine, the latest edition of Moda &amp; Estilo with Valentina Carvajal and her blue eyes on its cover, which was in the middle of other magazines on Juliana's desk, properly hidden so that no one would know that she had bought the magazine as soon as she knew it had already arrived at newsstands.</p><p>"Ahm.. thanks, Pao, and it’s obvious that I’d want to see my work in the issue, you know I always keep them," Juliana spoke while still looking at the magazine cover.</p><p>"Aren't you going to open it?" Paola questioned and Juliana stared at her friend, who was wearing a pretentious smile, watching Juliana's every move with the magazine in her hands.</p><p>Juliana rolled her eyes, preferring not to say anything and making her situation worse. Paola was the person who knew her the most on earth, Juliana knew that anything she said her friend would use against her. </p><p>"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Paola asked, taking her legs off Juliana's and crossing them under each other.</p><p>"That’s obvious," Juliana said softly, passing its pages in no hurry, pretending that she had not seen those pictures more times than she would ever admit. "Do you want to go to a party with me tomorrow?" She asked her friend, closing the magazine and placing it on the arm of the sofa.</p><p>"What?" Paola asked in disbelief. "Are you done looking at the pictures?"</p><p>"Pao, I just saw them in front of you?" Juliana tried to state the obvious before continuing to speak so that her friend wouldn't ask her any more questions. “I'll see it later calmly, without you here in my studio observing every change in my face.” Juliana finished saying, raising a familiar eyebrow at her friend. </p><p>"Wow," Paola laughed. “you're trying too hard to appear unaffected after having worked so closely with her. You know that I know you better than anyone, don't you?” She asked beaming, looking at Juliana. “I know you were affected by working with her, Juls. I know how much she affects you.”</p><p>"Pao-"</p><p>"Are you excited to see her again?" Paola interrupted her and Juliana felt her patience fading out.</p><p>"How can I be looking forward to something that's not happening?" She replied ironically.</p><p>"Juli," Pao spoke in a condescending tone. “You know it will probably happen again. Faster than you think.”</p><p>"Paola, stop daydreaming, okay?" Juliana got up from the sofa and went to her table, taking a white envelope, and taking out two papers. "And stop changing the subject, I want to know if you want to go to the launch party for the new Moda &amp; Estilo project or not." She held up the invitations towards Paola, who picked them up and started to read them.</p><p>"It's obvious that I want to go, Juli, when have you seen me denying going to any party with you?" Paola said smiling, returning the tickets to Juliana and bending down to pick up her shoes from the floor. "And whoever is changing the subject here is you, but I'll let it go." She got up and went out the door. “For now, I will let it go for now. And finish doing what you have to do around here and set the table for us to have dinner.” </p><p>Paola finished saying and Juliana watched her friend leave her studio, putting her head back and taking a deep breath.</p><p>It was ridiculous for her to let a person she barely knew take up so much space in her mind. She knew that. Now, how she was going to change that, was another question.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Damn, this is big,” Juliana heard Paola speak from her side. “And fancy!”</p><p>“Well, of course, Pao. Look who’s the magazine that’s hosting this party.” Juliana said quietly, holding her friend's hand as she sailed among the people at the party, looking for the chief editor to let her know that Juliana had arrived early, showing the professionalism and commitment that Juliana most preached in her ethics as a designer. Especially as a beginner. "Now let's find-"</p><p>"Juliana, dear! You’ve arrived!" Juliana was interrupted by Kiara, who when she realized was already leaning over to greet her with a hug.</p><p>“Hi, Kiara,” Juliana smiled at the magazine's editor in chief. "This is amazing!" She said, looking around at the big party that was just getting started.</p><p>"Ahm yes, it's just a silly little party to start our work with our left foot." Kiara smiled at her. "Is this your girlfriend?" The woman asked, her gaze on Juliana and Paola's hands, which were intertwined.</p><p>"Oh, no," Juliana smiled politely. “This is my best friend, Paola Mena. She's my date today.”</p><p>“Hi! Nice to meet you,” Paola greeted Kiara, holding out her hand for the woman to greet her back, which she soon did. "Your party looks incredible."</p><p>"Oh, thank you so much and, please, forgive me," Kiara started to say and Juliana could see that she had been a little embarrassed by the hint. "A beautiful woman like that next to Juliana, who is just as beautiful.. I assumed you’d be together."</p><p>"Okay, it's an honor to be mistaken as Juli's partner, really." Paola replied, wearing a big smile.</p><p>"Likewise, but I don't have time for this type of relationship right now," Juliana explained. "My only relationship right now is with my job and clothes." </p><p>"Oh no, but you're still very young, Juliana, you must enjoy your youth! Both of you." Kiara said smiling to the girls until her attention was elsewhere. “Girls, work calls me, but enjoy the rest of the party. And Juliana, see you on Monday for our first general meeting, you’ll be there, right?”</p><p>Juliana nodded her head. "Of course, I will." She smiled at the woman as she watched her walk away from her.</p><p>"You should have told her that you know very well how to enjoy your youth," Paola said playfully, making Juliana roll her eyes. </p><p>"You think you’re so funny, Paola." Juliana answered back, trying to hold a chuckle as she pulled Paola to the other side of the party. "Let's go get a drink."</p><p>"What? I'm not lying,” Paola laughed as she was pulled by Juliana into the party.</p><p>-</p><p>“Fancy seeing you here,” Juliana was startled as she felt a hand leaning on her bare waist, thanks to the top she was wearing, pulling her body to the opposite side and holding it against the other person's, that, whoever it was, was speaking too close to her ear.</p><p>She was about to rip the hand off her waist and yell at whoever it was when she turned and saw a familiar face.</p><p>"Are you going to hit me?" Juliana heard Leticia ask, a malicious smile coming out of the corner of her mouth.</p><p>"I would have if I hadn't seen it was you," Juliana said smiling back, looking at the model in front of her from head to toe. “Looking good, Ferrara.”</p><p>“So is you, Valdés,” Juliana saw the model's gaze traveling the entire length of her body with a look that Juliana knew very well, and that she didn't feel any bit uncomfortable to be receiving at that moment. "You’re a guest here?"</p><p>"Yes and no," Juliana replied. "Yes, I was invited to come but I kind of have to, too, since I will be working on this project." Juliana smiled as she said it out loud. She always had this same reaction and felt bubbles in her stomach when she talked about the opportunity that it was for her to be there with all those people. "You? Working on the campaign too?”</p><p>"Oh, I wish," The model replied and leaned against the bar next to Juliana, standing close to her. “But today I am here only as a guest. If it was in my power I’d be working yesterday for this campaign.” She said, approaching Juliana closer. “Especially knowing now that I could be seeing you every day. A sight for my eyes.”</p><p>Juliana smiled more when she heard that, remembering the first time she had heard Leticia say that to her in the same words, and then remembering what happened shortly after that same night.</p><p>She and Letícia never had anything serious, but that was what she liked about the model. If they saw each other at an event and they were both alone, what harm would there be of them having a little fun together too? </p><p>Perhaps that was what would happen today. Juliana wanted that to happen that night.</p><p>"You’re alone?" She asked, trying to mask how much she wanted the answer to be yes. </p><p>"Ahm, not really." Letícia said and Juliana couldn't help feeling a little disappointed when she heard that. Bye bye to her idea of having some fun after the party. "But if you're asking if I came alone, ‘alone’ today, then yes, I'm alone." Leticia finished saying, taking Juliana's hand and bringing it more to her. "What about you?"</p><p>"Oh yeah. I’m very much alone.” Juliana replied, looking at the model's lips. "I mean, I came with Pao, but you know," </p><p>Leticia smiled when she heard that. "Yes, I know. How is our friend Pao by the way? ” Leticia asked, her hand going to Juliana's forehead, pulling a hair out and placing it behind her ear, their bodies almost glued together.</p><p>"Oh, you know, just Pao being Pao." She replied with a shrug, a flirtatious smile on her lips. "She must be around-" Juliana stopped what was going to say in the middle when she saw her heading towards her. </p><p>Of course she’d be there.</p><p>What Valentina was doing at that party looking so incredibly beautiful, in a light blue dress that matched her eyes, so tight on her body and that barely touched her knees, leaving little to Juliana's imagination. A black leather jacket was covering her shoulders and her long straight hair was falling over her back. </p><p>The essential form of Valentina Carvajal.</p><p>Juliana blinked quickly, turning her attention to Letícia, who had said something she hadn't heard. Or rather, she had completely ignored it. "What did you say, Leti?"</p><p>"I asked what you were going to do after the party," Letícia repeated, but Juliana now really couldn't think anymore, being able to see Valentina in her peripheral vision.</p><p>"Hola," She turned to see Valentina entirely now in front of her, wearing a shy smile on her lips. </p><p>"Oh, wow, Valentina Carvajal." Leticia said faster than Juliana, who was still trying to manage to form any kind of normal phrase in her brain. </p><p>Valentina's unexpected presence and the smell of her perfume had invaded all of Juliana's senses and she needed a few seconds to compose herself, while at the same time she was hating herself for allowing her mind and body to be so affected by the brown-haired woman.</p><p>"Leticia Ferrara," Valentina said the model's name as she held out her hand to greet her. “It’s really nice to see you again, it’s been a while. You look beautiful today,” She said politely smiling at the woman. "And you, Juliana, it’s also really nice to see you again." She smiled a little more privately at Juliana. "Have you been here a long time?" She asked them both, Juliana noticing how Valentina’s eyes traveled quickly to down their bodies, observing how close they were. </p><p>"I arrived a short time ago," Leticia replied and turned to Juliana. "What about you, Juls?"</p><p>"Ahm?" Juliana asked, confused. “Oh, ahm, I got here a while ago. Almost at the beginning of the party.” She finished answering, mentally cursing herself for not being able to function like a normal human being when she was around Valentina.</p><p>"I wish I had arrived earlier, too, but I got a little delayed today." Valentina said, looking at the two women.</p><p>"Oh, what a shock." Juliana responded with a little more irony than she wished, watching how the expression on Valentina's face hardened when she heard that.</p><p>"I didn't want to be late, but-"</p><p>"It was entirely my fault, forgive me, girls." Valentina was interrupted by a man who came up behind her, putting his arm over her shoulder, approaching their bodies. "I had an unexpected issue at work and my girlfriend was good enough to wait for me."</p><p>Juliana's stomach turned over when she saw the man standing next to Valentina and she felt her blood boil. Curly brown hair, sweet doggy eyes. It was obvious that after all these years Valentina would still be with the same rotten, piece of shit boyfriend from years ago. Typical of these rich people.</p><p>"Yes," Valentina cleared her throat before continuing. "Lucho had an unexpected problem in his work and we were a little late." She explained herself. “But it’s okay, we’re not that late anyway.” </p><p>"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Lucho asked out of the blue, looking straight at Juliana, who was staring back at him, her jaw clenched.</p><p>-</p><p>"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Valentina heard Lucho ask Juliana and she saw Juliana's face harden almost immediately, her jaw flexed as if she were about to attack him.</p><p>But it was also an expression that Valentina knew well because it was the same one she had seen when she saw Juliana at the party for the first time. </p><p>Juliana, who was wearing loose, low-waisted trousers, which was tied at the sides, making it clear that Juliana was probably not wearing any panties. Valentina swallowed when she looked up and realized that the top the brunette was wearing wasn’t doing a better job to calm her body’s nerves.</p><p>She wore a sparkling gray top, leaving her flat stomach on the outside for the world to see. Her torso was just not completely naked as she was wearing a wide dark pink coat, finishing off her look with black boots and her straight, flowing black hair, making Valentina want to run her fingers between them so she could feel how soft they-</p><p>Valentina shook her head to stop thinking about how Juliana was dressing and how much it affected her. She was there with her boyfriend. She needed to focus on him. And Juliana seemed to be very close to Letícia, who had her body almost glued to hers. </p><p>"No, you don't." Juliana replied. Her face was impassive, unreadable. "It is the first time that we have seen each other."</p><p>Valentina rolled her eyes internally at that. If before she had any doubts, today she was sure that Juliana was giving her the cold treatment only because of what had happened more than seven years ago in their college parking lot. She was the first person who held more remorse than Eva, her sister. A defect that Valentina didn't have much patience to deal with. </p><p>"You sure?" Lucho forced again, tilting his head as if trying to read Juliana. Or gaze at her beautiful body in display. The thought of her boyfriend ogling Juliana not annoying her as much as Juliana’s body being ogled by him. “I'm sure I've seen you somewhere, a face like yours I wouldn't forget that easily. I'm sure- "</p><p>"I already said we don't know each other." Juliana cut him off. "Not personally at least, although I probably wouldn't have been able to say the same if I had seen you before." She smirked. "You probably saw me in some article or magazine out there."</p><p>Valentina felt Lucho's body tense at her side and she knew Juliana had struck a nerve by saying that about his appearances. Even though Juliana didn’t say anything specific about his manhood qualities, Lucho’s ego was too big and too easy to hurt. She knew that her boyfriend didn't take comments about her appearance much as a joke.</p><p>"Oh my god, Juliana?" Valentina was interrupted by the voice of Isa approaching and going straight into Juliana’s arms, who just in a second had herself detached from Leticia and wrapped her best friend in a hug as strong as the ones Valentina gives her.</p><p>"Damn, it's so good to see you again!" Valentina heard Juliana say and this time she rolled her eyes for anyone who wanted to see. Why did Juliana treat everyone that nice and friendly but her? Well, she already knew the reason. She just hoped that when she apologized Juliana would treat her as inviting as she seemed to treat everyone. Except for her and her boyfriend, apparently.</p><p>"I didn't know you were going to be here!" Isa spoke, letting go of Juliana and taking her hands in hers, keeping a distance large enough so that she could see the designer from head to toe. “And fuck, you look more beautiful than I had seen you before. How is that even possible?” Isa asked incredulously.</p><p>"Look who's talking," Juliana replied and Valentina could see a little color invade her face. It was adorable how she always blushed when someone praised her. It could be even more adorable if Valentina hadn't been angry with her almost all the time. </p><p>“And Letícia Ferrara,” Isa turned to the model who was now behind Juliana. "Nice to see you again, too." Isa grinned and leaned over to hug Leticia, who hugged her back smiling too. </p><p>"Nice to see you too, Isa," Valentina heard the blonde model speak as she put her possessive hand back on the designer's hip. "You’re working on the campaign too or are you just a mere guest like me?"</p><p>“As if you ever could be just a mere guest, Ferrara,” Juliana rolled her eyes, taking a step back, her body now literally on top of Leticia’s.</p><p>Didn't she know the concept of privacy? What was the need to be glued to the other woman in that way? In public?</p><p>"Juli, you <em>have</em> to talk to this photographer I just met and- oh wow, Valentina!" Valentina saw a black-haired woman approach their little group and look at her with knowing eyes. "Well, what do we have here?" The woman turned to Juliana and looked at the brown-eyed woman with an expression that Valentina couldn't interpret. Juliana was staring back at her and the two of them were looking at each other as if they were talking telepathically.</p><p>"Pao, can you be.. less?” Juliana asked the woman, her voice low and subdued. But the other woman didn't even care and turned to Valentina again, extending her hand in greeting.</p><p>“What, why. I'm just surprised to see Valentina here at this party.” The woman shrugged and Valentina saw Juliana roll her eyes. "Hola, I'm Paola, Juliana's best friend." She introduced herself and Valentina smiled, understanding why their dynamic was reminding her so much of her dynamic with Isa. Best friends.</p><p>“Hola, Paola! Nice to meet you,” Valentina smiled, shaking her hand. </p><p>“Vale, can we go somewhere else? I’m tired of standing up.” Valentina rolled her eyes when she heard Lucho complaining beside her.</p><p>"Lucho, we haven't been here for not even twenty minutes. And you spent the whole day sitting in your office," Valentina turned to him. "I’m having a conversation right now."</p><p>"And I'm tired." He spoke looking directly at her.</p><p>"Well, then go sit down and wait for me, I'll be out of here when I'm done." Valentina said determined to him, who just gave up and said goodbye to the girls, heading towards the party benches. "I'm sorry about that, he had a stressful day." Valentina tried to explain Lucho's reaction, feeling how strange the atmosphere had become after his little show.</p><p>"Yes, he has stressful days every day, don't mind him," Isa said and Valentina made sure not to scold her in front of the other women. She didn't want other people she barely knew to start thinking there was something wrong about her relationship with Lucho. “But whatever, he's gone, and I want to know about you, Juls! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you doing?"</p><p>"Have you ever worked together?" Juliana's friend Paola looked at them both with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>"Juls, I'm going to talk to a friend over there and I'll be right back, okay? Or you can meet me there." Valentina heard Leticia speak to Juliana, their faces too close to each other, she thought. "Don't go home without me." Leticia murmured, or she wanted to, because Valentina was pretty sure everyone could hear her. “Girls, it was really good to see you all again, and Pao,” Leticia turned to Juliana’s friend and gave her a tight hug, meaning they’ve met before.</p><p>How close was she and Juliana again?</p><p>“I’m pretty sure we’ll be seeing each other again tonight so I’ll talk to you better later, ok? You’re looking hot as usual.” She let go of Juliana’s friend and turned to the black-haired woman, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and then turning to Valentina and Isa to say goodbye one last time, leaving the circle of conversation shortly after.</p><p>"Are you two together?" Isa pushed Juliana's shoulder with hers as soon as the other model was far enough away, making Juliana laugh, shaking her head.</p><p>"No, we’re not." She denied it.</p><p>"They’re not together right now, she means, these two are a case of-" Juliana put her hand on Paola's mouth preventing her from finishing speaking, making Valentina feel even more curious to know what she was going to spill.</p><p>“What my noisy friend meant is that no, we are not a couple, but... we see each other. Sporadically. ” Juliana explained herself, looking into Valentina's eyes for a second before looking back at Isa again.</p><p>"Oh… I see." Isa smiled at Juliana and Valentina, a smile from someone who understood what that meant. And Valentina also understood, she wasn't an idiot. "Best type of relationship out there." Isa finished.</p><p>"Can't complain." Juliana shrugged.</p><p>“But answer me, Juls, are you here as a guest? Or will you work on the campaign?” Valentina felt her heart race when she heard her friend ask the designer that question. The possibility of working with Juliana again was... she didn't know what it was. If she interpreted the shiver she felt when she heard that as an indication of something..</p><p>"Ahm, yes," Juliana nodded. "I will be one of the designers on the project."</p><p>"Personally invited to do so," Paola approached Juliana, interlacing their arms and smiling proudly at her friend, who just shook her head smiling too.</p><p>"Oh really?" Isa asked, now approaching Valentina and interlacing their arms as well. "My best friend model here was also invited to work on the campaign." Valentina smiled at the two women in front of her, watching as Juliana swallowed when she heard the news.</p><p>“Wait, you two are best friends?” Juliana asked, her eyebrows almost together as she questioned.</p><p>“Yea,” Isa answered, smiling big at Valentina. “This lady here has been my family for the past six years, we started out modeling together.”</p><p>“Oh, wow. What a small world.” Juliana said, looking at both girls, her lips the home of a tiny smile that, again, Valentina couldn’t decipher. That was probably what she hated more about the designer- she couldn’t read her as easily as every other person she met in her life.</p><p>“Yes, a small world indeed.” She said, wondering that Juliana was probably feeling the same as Valentina felt when she found out that her best friend knew Juliana, and worst, loved Juliana. Now, a person that, apparently, Juliana loved also loved her. “And now, we’re working together again.” She said trying to sound pleased, wishing that Juliana was as affected as she was when she heard the news. </p><p>She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t terrified and ecstatic to be working with Juliana again. Now, had Juliana’s reaction been the same as hers? Or was she thinking about how horrible it would be to work with Valentina again?</p><p>"Well," Paola interrupted Valentina's thoughts. "I for one think that’s great that our best friends are going to work together again," Paola smirked at Juliana, who wore an expression that Valentina couldn't, again, read on her face, but honestly, she had given up. "Must be fate." Paola shrugged.</p><p>"Okay, well, the campaign is huge and there are a lot of people involved, the probability of us working together again is very small," Juliana smiled, "But if we do end up working together again.. It’d be a pleasure, Valentina." Juliana finished saying, the same smile on her face like it was tattooed, but Valentina could feel that she was just being polite.</p><p>"Equally." Valentina replied, returning the same smile to the black-haired woman. </p><p>"Well, Isa love," Juliana wrapped Isa in another hug. “It was so good to see you again, I didn’t think about how good it would be to see in the flesh. Let's schedule something, right? To catch up on a little, a dinner, maybe?”</p><p>"Oh, please!" Isa spoke excitedly. "Actually, my birthday is coming and you're more than invited to come.” She added. “Give me your phone so I can send you the info." </p><p>"And you, Paola, it was great to meet you," Valentina spoke to the designer's friend while the other two were exchanging numbers. "Are you going to model too?"</p><p>Paola snorted. "No, I'm just pretty, but not model material though. I'm a graphic designer." She said and Valentina smiled at that. "I just came today to support my best friend, as usual."</p><p>Valentina smiled at that. The two women seemed to have a fun, tight relationship, as well as hers and Isa's. “Ah, I'm happy then. I hope to see you around.” Valentina leaned over and hugged her quickly.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure we will be seeing each other." Paola smiled at Valentina.</p><p>"Pao, shall we?" Juliana took her friend's hand and turned to Valentina. "Very nice to see you, Valentina." She smiled at her. "I hope you have an amazing night." </p><p>Valentina nodded and they finished saying goodbye, Valentina turning to see the two women getting through the party guests, which at this point was packed. </p><p>"I hope that she's really right and that the possibility of us working together again will be very small." Valentina spoke to Isa, who was beside her looking at her curiously. "Come on, I need a strong drink." Valentina ended saying, pulling her best friend towards the bar.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>"I can’t believe we’ll be working together again." Valentina complained while throwing herself on the sofa in her house, listening to Isa's laughter coming from the kitchen. “This isn’t funny, Isa. There are so many designers working on the project, why on earth would they put me to work with her again?" Valentina protested, putting her arm over her eyes and taking a deep breath in defeat. </p><p>“They must have liked the way you worked together the first time,” Isa tried to reason. “And now they want to see that again.”</p><p>“I know that, Isa. That’s exactly what they said, but that’s entirely not what I meant by complaining.” She said, grunting. </p><p>Valentina had just returned home after the morning meeting she had with the entire crew that would be part of the Moda &amp; Estilo pride month campaign.</p><p>She already knew that Juliana was going to be there, but that didn't stop her body from reacting alarmed when she saw her already sitting in her chair, wearing a red feminine suit with a white blouse inside her high-waisted pants, looking at her phone as if she wasn't the person who drew the most attention inside the room.</p><p>And Valentina hated that.</p><p>She hated how Juliana always drew attention wherever she was and she had no idea how attractive she was. Or she did know, if the fact of how Valentina had seen her at the party, practically glued to Letícia, was any proof of her knowledge. </p><p>"Stop being creepy, Valentina." She told herself, entering the room and greeting everyone who was inside it. Juliana lifted her head as soon as she heard her voice, greeting her with a small smile and a second after looking down back to her phone.</p><p>After Valentina arrived it didn't take long for Kiara to enter the room with the other directors of the magazine for them to pass on all the details about what this campaign would be, which, now that she was there, Valentina realized how much bigger it was than she thought it would be.</p><p>Basically, it would be a campaign for the month of June, the month of LGBTQIA+ pride, and the magazine had invited several professionals from all involved areas necessary for the magazine's main photoshoot for the cover to work together. </p><p>All kinds of designers, photographers, models, makeup artists, assistants. All the people that’d be involved were, somehow, part of the community, and those who didn’t, like Valentina, were allies.</p><p>The photoshoot clothes would all be produced and signed by three different designers, Juliana being one of them, and each designer would work with a different model in all three different photography sets that had already been chosen and with three different photographers. </p><p>Towards the end of the meeting, Kiara started to designate which of the models would work with which stylist and Valentina should already know that she couldn't count on all of her silent requests to not be put to work with Juliana, again.</p><p>Working with the designer, having to see her three more times on different days while she wore her designs.. It wasn't the best scenario for Valentina, it wasn't something she would have chosen. </p><p>But as soon as she heard Kiara tell her and Juliana that they would work together again since the last rehearsal had been so incredible, she did the only thing to do in this kind of situation and turned to the other woman with a polite smile on her face, just like black-haired woman wore on hers, both nodding in agreement. </p><p>It was okay, tho. It would only be three more times working with Juliana. After that, it would be goodbye forever. She expected.</p><p>Or Valentina thought she expected that.</p><p>And well, despite having to be close to her again, at least she’d also be with the same people from her last photoshoot. She wouldn't have to put up with Juliana alone and it will be nice for her to know a few people on the set. That would certainly make her life easier.</p><p>What didn’t make her life easier was Juliana approaching her after the meeting was over. And, as much as there was absolutely nothing abnormal about that, because unfortunately, they couldn't speak only on the day of the shootings, Valentina wasn’t expecting Juliana to approach her so soon.</p><p>But to be honest, if the woman with brown eyes hadn’t, Valentina would be the polite one to make the effort, as she was making the effort of keeping a neutral face as Juliana was talking to her asking her to go to her apartment until the end of the week so that she could take her measurements.</p><p>Instantly, memories of Juliana kneeling in front of her, her face close to her body making her shiver. Those thoughts automatically invaded Valentina’s mind without asking for permission. Or Juliana approaching her lower body to cut the thread she had used to repair the dress they were using for the last set as if all the scissors in the world had disappeared. That image didn't leave her mind and she could still feel how her body has answered that, the visuals invading her memory at the most inopportune moments. </p><p>Valentina felt her body shiver again and warm by just remembering how close Juliana had been to her.</p><p>"Good thing I'm straight." Valentina thought to herself.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>Juliana couldn't believe she would be welcoming Valentina to her apartment in less than an hour. </p><p>She couldn't’ believe that she would have to work with Valentina again, in a campaign that she was sure that if they were to see each other again at some point, it wouldn't be so early. What was Valentina doing on this project that was almost entirely for people that were part of the LGBTQIA+ community? Was she part of it? Was she bisexual? Or did she identify herself as pansexual?</p><p>"Stop overthinking, Juliana." She stifled herself. She didn't want to spend more time than she had already, thinking about why Valentina was in the campaign. </p><p>And as for how she went from thanks universe, I won’t be seeing her again long enough so she could forget about her to now organizing her atelier so that it would appear at least clean?</p><p>But it was obvious that that was going to happen to her. She already knew that she shouldn't put too much faith in her silent requests to the universe. When it came to Valentina, she was apparently never heard. And now she will have to deal with the sky-colored eyed woman going to her apartment, entering her most intimate life, while she was half-naked for her and Juliana was pretending that she wasn't suffering from acute trembling because she was nervous as hell.</p><p>Not to mention that taking her measurements reminded her of being on her knees in front of Valentina, her face right at the level of the other woman's intimacy, and worse, she remembered her bending over to cut the needle thread. With her teeth. </p><p>After that episode, she bought five more scissors and put them all in her emergency case. She would never go through that moment in her life, never again.</p><p>"I've never seen your atelier so clean since you started setting it up, Juli." Paola said entering the place and throwing herself on the couch. "Anyone who sees you like this would think that-"</p><p>"Anyone who sees me like this would think I am a great professional who wants to keep her work environment clean and organized, Paola." Juliana cut off her best friend before she herself started to think too much about all of her fixation to clean up her workplace.</p><p>“Whatever you say to make you sleep better at night, Valdés.” Paola said with a sly smile on her face. "What time is she really again?"</p><p>"I made an appointment at 5 pm, so she must be near," Juliana replied, not looking at her friend and finishing organizing her table.</p><p>"Are you going to get her down there?" </p><p>"Why would I do that?" Juliana asked, frowning. "She has two legs and a sense of going up."</p><p>"Juli, the poor thing, the number of stairs she will have to climb by herself!" Paola said indignantly as if Valentina going up the stairs to her apartment was going to kill her.</p><p>"Pao, if you care so much about her, feel free to go down every flight of stairs and carry her on your arms to help her get here," Juliana turned to her friend. "I'm sure she must be used to people doing that to her all the time."</p><p>"Now you're being mean." Paola sat on the sofa, facing Juliana.</p><p>"And you're not making sense." Juliana looked back at her. "If we lived in a place with an elevator, she would get here alone anyway, so what's the difference?" She finished, raising an eyebrow in defiance.</p><p>“You know what, you're right. Let the poor thing go all this way up for the first time without knowing how much she will have to climb. Alone." Paola got up from the sofa and headed toward the living room when they heard the apartment's intercom ring. "It looks like your visit has arrived."</p><p>Juliana rolled her eyes and went after her friend, answering the intercom and informing Valentina that she was coming down to get her. "I hate you." She muttered as she left the apartment not looking at Paola, who had a winning smile on her lips.</p><p>"Hi!" Juliana greeted Valentina in the lobby of her building, which looks like any other old building. Spacious with chairs on the playground and no one around. With only six other tenants, Juliana loved living there. It was always quiet and with no neighbors bothering her, the way she liked it.</p><p>"Hola!" Valentina greeted her, leaning over and hugging her awkwardly, taking Juliana by surprise with the action she would never have. A handshake would have been enough. "You good?" Valentina asked.</p><p>"Yes, yes, I’m great." Juliana smiled at her and pointed to the path in front of her so that Valentina could start walking. "I came to get you down here because I live on the top floor and to get there, there are enough flights of stairs for Paola to think that anyone who visits us, we have to greet them here." Juliana explained.</p><p>"You don’t agree with her?" Valentina asked, going up the stairs in front of Juliana who did everything possible not to look up.</p><p>“Oh, ahm… not really. Usually, I just tell the person where I live and about the number of stairs and they go up.”</p><p>"Well, then I feel very special that you came to get me." Valentina replied and looked back, Juliana almost stumbling when she saw the other woman's smile directed at her.</p><p>"It's no big deal." She answered simple and they finished up all the rest of the steps in silence.</p><p>"Wow, there are really a lot of them," The blue-eyed woman said breathlessly as Juliana pushed her door open and invited her in.</p><p>"For those who are not used to it, it can be a bit too much," Juliana said. "Do you want a glass of water?" Juliana asked, watching Valentina just nodding as she tried to catch her breath.</p><p>Juliana went to the kitchen to fill two glasses of water while looking from the corner of her eye to Valentina, while the brown-haired woman was watching every corner of her living room.</p><p>“Here,” Juliana entered the room again and handed Valentina the glass, who thanked her.</p><p>"Your apartment is very nice and stylish," she said after taking a long drink of water. "You live here alone?"</p><p>"No, Pao is in her room." Juliana responded by pointing her head at a closed-door on the other side of the apartment, wishing her best friend wouldn't leave it until Valentina was well away from her apartment. "Well.. let's go to my studio, this way." </p><p>Juliana guided Valentina to her atelier, which at the moment looked like it had just been set up and Juliana felt like an idiot for having left it so clean. It was obvious what she had been doing before Valentina arrived.</p><p>"Oh, wow," Valentina said as she entered the space as, again, she was looking at every corner of the surroundings. "It has your personality all over, I like it." She smiled at her and Juliana didn't know how to respond, so she just agreed silently. </p><p>"Ok, ahmm," Juliana said as she took some objects and placed them on the table along with a notebook and a tape measure. "Can you..."</p><p>Juliana pointed to Valentina, who frowned until she realized what Juliana was trying to say. "Oh, of course." </p><p>Valentina put her bag on the couch, took off the leather jacket she was wearing and put it on top of her bag, followed by her blouse, her milky skin on display making Juliana absolutely sure that if she touched it, it would be the softest skin she’d ever have placed her hands on.</p><p>But it was when Valentina turned around that Juliana really caught her breath, seeing her wearing only a black padded bra covering two small breasts that Juliana was sure were the perfect size to fit her-</p><p>"Ok, mmjm," She cleared her throat. "I'm going to first measure your bust and then your waist, then your arms and the measure of your shoulder to-"</p><p>"Juliana, I know how these things work." Valentina interrupted her while smiling sweetly.</p><p>"Of course, obviously, you do." She shook her head as Valentina stood in front of her, forcing Juliana to separate her lips wide enough so she could breathe from her suddenly dry mouth instead of from her nose, Valentina's perfume being too much for Juliana to inhale it so close.</p><p>Juliana took the measuring tape and first measured Valentina's arms, noting their centimeter circumference on her notebook, then measuring her shoulder height to her waist, holding her pencil between her teeth while she did that, taking small, controlled breaths.</p><p>She tucked the measuring tape around Valentina's waist, wrapping her arms around it and confirming that yes, Valentina's skin was soft as silk.</p><p>Writing down the size of her it, she went for what she least wanted and most wanted to do at the same time. She looked quickly at Valentina's eyes, it was only for two seconds, but it was long enough to realize that the other woman probably was as affected as she was due to their proximity. Her pupil was so dilated that anyone who saw her now would doubt that her eyes had such a light blue in them.</p><p>Juliana wrapped Valentina's body around again with the measuring tape and placed it at the height of her breasts, bringing her two hands together in front of them and noticing, fascinated for a moment as the model's deep breath made them brush Juliana's fingers very subtly, making her feel a little dizzy and Valentina’s skin full of goosebumps.</p><p>"Are you cold?" Juliana asked, her voice breaking. "Let me close that window," she went towards the window even before Valentina answered, needing to put a little distance between them so she could calm her nerves a little.</p><p>What the fuck was happening to her?</p><p>"Thank you," she heard Valentina murmur and when she turned around again, Valentina was with her shirt replaced but now what was missing was her pants, which she had taken off for Juliana to finish the job.</p><p>Juliana tried to erase from her mind all the possible scenarios that she wished she could be doing at that moment, but also remembering that she couldn't do anything like that because she was working. And she didn't want to do anything that her body indicated it wanted. Not with Valentina.</p><p>"Okay," Juliana said, her voice low. "Let's go to the last part," she laughed softly at the other woman, who just nodded.</p><p>Juliana picked up her tape again and lowered her arms to Valentina's hip, who was wearing black panties that matched her bra, big enough for Juliana's basic functions to almost stop working.</p><p>It was ridiculous how Juliana's body was behaving. It was ridiculous how much she couldn't control it, it wasn't like it had been a while since she had satiated her intimate needs with another woman. Leticia was proof of that.</p><p>She had already been in this same situation with dozens of other women, models as beautiful or more than Valentina, and she had never behaved that way. And that was making her angrier than anything.</p><p>In a penultimate act, she placed her hand on the inner part of Valentina's thigh, silently asking her to spread her legs slightly so she could take the measurement of it, and then, finally, the last part of the tortuous work, she knelt down again to measure the other woman's leg size.</p><p>She was sure, she could almost feel that the other woman was more or the same as uncomfortable as she was, so Juliana, to save the two from more memories that they didn’t want to think about anymore, or make new ones, hurried the process as fast as she could and after a few fast passing seconds she was already standing again writing down the measurements in the notebook and Valentina was putting her pants back on.</p><p>It was over. Juliana had survived and had done nothing to embarrass her more than she was already feeling ashamed.</p><p>"I think we’re good, now." She turned to Valentina, who was now wearing all her clothes again and looking everywhere but at her. </p><p>"Yes, I think we are." She said, picking up her things.</p><p>"I'll get you another glass of water, wait a minute." Juliana left her studio and went straight to the kitchen, leaning against the cupboard and taking a deep breath. "Jesus." She sighed and counted to 10 mentally, then went to fill the glass for the model and return to her studio, which now seemed to be too small for both of them to be standing there.</p><p>"Here," She entered the place and saw that Valentina was looking at the pictures on her wall, and Juliana shuddered inside. There were pictures of when she was a child there, pictures that she didn't want everyone to see just to start asking questions that she didn't want to answer.</p><p>"You were a cute kid," Valentina said, accepting the glass of water and smiling at Juliana. "Thanks."</p><p>“Yea.. I was. Thanks." What else could she do but agree?</p><p>"I have a photo in this park too," Valentina said, turning and pointing to a photo that Juliana could smell, feel the soft sand on her feet and taste the first and only time celebrating her birthday as a child. "I even think we were about the same age here." </p><p>"Uhm, yea," Juliana cleared her throat. “I went to celebrate my birthday. I think I was six or something.”</p><p>"Yeah?" Valentina asked, turning her head to the side and smiling. "It’s cute."</p><p>Juliana just agreed, looking curiously at the other woman that was still looking at the picture with unusual interest. </p><p>"Well... I think I better go then, I don't want to take your time anymore," She held the empty glass out to Juliana, who took it. “Thank you very much, Juliana, I can't wait to see your drawings ready. You’re really gifted."</p><p>Juliana heard and saw Valentina say that, and at that moment, she didn't remember why she had been angry with her. "Thank you, Valentina." Valentina nodded, smiling at her. "I hope everyone likes it and approves it too." </p><p>She motioned for Valentina to pass in front of her and head towards the living room, as the woman with the blue eyes soon did.</p><p>"So see you in two weeks?" Valentina asked at the door. "And you don't have to go down with me, I know the way." She said beaming at Juliana.</p><p>"Oh, ahm, we'll have to see each other again so I can just make sure the clothes are perfect, and then it's the photoshoot," Juliana explained. "But I will let you know when we will need to see each other again."</p><p>Valentina nodded. "What a hassle," she laughed nervously. "We were lucky that the first dresses were perfect, right?"</p><p>“The other model, the one I had taken measurements with, had basically the same ones like yours. They called you for that very reason. If we need a model at the last minute-”</p><p>“We chose a model with almost identical measurements,” Valentina completed. "Yes, I know, I have no idea why I asked you that." She chuckled, looking down at the floor. "So.. Well, I’ll be expecting your call to try the clothes on." She said opening the door and leaving Juliana's apartment.</p><p>“Okay, Valentina. I’ll be calling in ten days or so,.” Juliana approached the door to close it. "See you then."</p><p>As soon as Juliana closed the door behind her, she released the breath she was sure she had been holding since she went downstairs to get Valentina.</p><p>"Did you kiss?" Paola asked, leaving the room in her pajamas, looking at Juliana with a stupid smile on her face.</p><p>"Fuck off, Paola." She replied without even looking at her friend, entering her room and closing the door soon after.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>Two weeks had passed since the first time Valentina had gone to Juliana's apartment to take her measurements, and after that first contact, they had already seen each other twice for Juliana to conclude her finishing touches on the garments.</p><p>Garments that Valentina was terribly in love with, no longer able to hide how much she loved the work of the designer, and secretly, she was happy to be able to wear them and publicize them again.</p><p>So she couldn't wait any longer to arrive on set for the shoot and to wear the first dress in front of everyone present; she was sure they were going to fall in love as much as she was. </p><p>She just didn't imagine that Lucho would have wanted to take her to the photoshoot out of nowhere, at the last minute, delaying her a few minutes.</p><p>She hoped not to revive and wake up the beast Juliana for being that little late. At least she had the bonus of being sober.</p><p>"Hi, I'm sorry, I know I look like a scratched CD but I'm here." Valentina arrived already apologizing for any problem she had caused, but stopping right away when she saw that the crew were all seated and relaxed, and not with the worried face of the last time. "Did I arrive too soon?" She asked looking at the time on her phone. </p><p>Nope. 8 am. She was on time.</p><p>"No," Juliana replied, Valentina not being able to interpret Juliana’s expression, but at least they were burning her alive with her gaze like the last time. "This time someone else is late."</p><p>"Phew," Valentina breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok, then-"</p><p>"Love, why didn't you wait for me so we could come up together?" Valentina heard Lucho complain behind her and rolled her eyes involuntarily.</p><p>She was rolling her eyes so much thanks to him lately, that she was almost sure that one day it would become a serious problem for her ophthalmology.</p><p>"What is he doing here?" Valentina heard Juliana ask and turned to her, watching her face her boyfriend.</p><p>“Ahm… I have every right to be here? This is my girlfriend's magazine.” Lucho answered simply, looking back at Juliana.</p><p>"Oh, then you're a model? Or a photographer? Oh, I know! Makeup artist?" Juliana asked wryly. “I don't think so, so no, you can't stay here. Only those who will be part of the photoshoot, professionals I mean, if you're not one of them, goodbye.”</p><p>"Are you serious?" Lucho asked irritably, approaching Juliana, making Valentina hold him by the arm to prevent him from getting closer. "Do you know who you're talking to?"</p><p>This time it was Juliana's turn to approach him and talk very clear. "Yes, I do. I'm not talking to anyone important for my photoshoot, so please, leave ” She spoke, Valentina not hearing her voice shake for a single moment.</p><p>And with that the image of Juliana and Lucho again, one in front of the other, reminded her of the college parking lot again. And how she had treated Juliana. How she hadn't apologized yet.</p><p>"Lucho, it's okay, go away please." Valentina pulled him towards her, Lucho's gaze still fixed on Juliana. "Will you pick me up later?" She looked at him and saw in his eyes how mad he was. Then she did something that she knew would calm him down and kissed him fast and chaste on the lips.</p><p>"Ok, baby," He kissed Valentina back, taking a little longer this time, looked at Juliana one last moment, and turned to leave.</p><p>"This is a place to work, Valentina, not a place where you can bring your boyfriend or family." Juliana spoke seriously to her, who instantly missed the Juliana she was getting to know, who looked at her differently when they were in her apartment.</p><p>"I know, and, um, Juliana, can I speak to you for two minutes?" Valentina asked fearfully, she didn't want to get kicked out by the designer, not at this time of the morning, so she was going to do everything to treat her in the sweetest way possible.</p><p>"Aren't we talking?" Juliana asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.</p><p>Valentina took a deep breath before going straight to the point. "I know why you're not very fond of me, I know that I did wrong in the past and I want to apologize to you today." She started to say looking at her and noticing how the other woman's expression became less serious, her gaze searching for hers.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" she asked, changing the weight of her body to her other leg.</p><p>"I really didn't think that something that happened so many years ago could affect you today, but I really don't want to argue with you or work in an environment full of tension, so I want to apologize to you," Valentina explained better, taking a deep breath. “I want to start over. So I'm sorry, okay? ”</p><p>"Ok?" Juliana replied uncertainly. "You remember it too?" She asked with a hopeful tone in her voice.</p><p>"Of course I remember," Valentina smiled at her and took her hands in hers. "I shouldn't have defended Lucho right after you defended me, I should have just thanked you and-"</p><p>"What?" Juliana asked, cutting Valentina off and pulling her hands hard from hers, her breathing ragged. "What are you talking about?" She asked and the blue-eyed woman could see how stiff her coffee-colored eyes were, fiercely staring at her.</p><p>"That day, in the parking lot!" Valentina started. “That's why you're angry, isn't it? That I didn't take your side?”</p><p>"And why the fuck would I want that, Valentina?" Juliana incredulously and Valentina was no longer understanding anything. “I didn't want your pity! And I certainly don’t want it now! I thought I was helping you, but apparently and obviously I was just getting in your and your boyfriend’s way. Since you’re still with him after all these years.” She barked. "I was an idiot who just wasted their time thinking she was helping a spoiled couple who, for sure," Juliana laughed sarcastically. "Knew how to get back on track right after."</p><p>"Why- why are you treating me like this? Why are you talking like this?" Valentina asked now, losing patience too, her jaw clenched. “Don't you think it's been too many years for you to be angry with me for that? For God's sake, grow up, Juliana!”</p><p>“Grow up? Me?" Juliana questioned and if before she was nervous, now she was furious, almost foaming with rage. "You're in the same relationship with a guy who treats you like shit, looking like a teenage girl who doesn't know how to limit how you should and deserve to be treated and I am the one who hasn't matured? Are you for fucking real?"</p><p>"You don't know anything about my life, who the hell do you think you are to talk about me like that?" Valentina asked harshly, her jaw more pressed approaching Juliana, her eyes tearing up as she was speaking as low as she could, trying not to get more attention than they already were.</p><p>"Oh," Juliana chuckled sarcastically. "I know very well who I am and you and your boyfriend were nice enough to make a point of reminding me too, so, really, I don't need a spoiled brat woman like you to point me out, you don't have morals for that."</p><p>She finished saying and Valentina just couldn’t deal with that situation anymore, she was so lost, she had no idea what had happened or was still happening. How had she and Lucho shown Juliana anything? When?</p><p>“And you know what else? We only have two more days of work and today to be able to deal with one and the other within the same environment.” Juliana started to speak again, her voice much lower and controlled. "Then let's make a deal, ok? You and I just go to each other for work, other than that, we're not even colleagues, Valentina." She stopped and looked at her. </p><p>"Forget that I exist."</p><p>Ok. If this was how Juliana wanted their relationship to be, this was how it was going to be. </p><p>-</p><p>The rest of the workday happened so naturally that it didn't even look like Juliana's day had started horribly bad.</p><p>She still felt smoke coming out of her ears when she remembered Valentina. And boy, how stupid did she feel to have believed that someone like her would have remembered what she had said. To be honest, there was no way for her to have remembered, she didn't know that Juliana had heard her, so, technically, Valentina wasn't to blame.</p><p>But that still didn’t take away the fact that she agreed with her boyfriend’s words and doesn’t change the fact that Juliana felt for months less than everyone at that college, something she wasn’t proud of having felt but that she didn’t have much more to do. It had already passed. It was in the past and it would stay there.</p><p>Valentina didn’t speak to her all day, and, seeming to realize that there was something wrong between them, the rest of the team also didn’t disturb them in their respective jobs, making the day flow much better and faster, so fast that now, in the middle of the afternoon, Juliana was already on her way home wishing more than ever to open a beer and relax the rest of the day.</p><p>Without thinking about the next photoshoot. Without thinking about work. Without thinking about Valentina Carvajal. The thing she's been trying to stop since she was 15.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>today's chapter was written by the amazing Kelem and the Spanish version of this chapter is right here in her wattpad profile: https://www.wattpad.com/951472552-slipping-through-fate-cinco<br/>Also, if you know the language, go check the author's other amazing fics!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the many things that Valentina had lost with the departure of her father was the feeling of having a family.</p><p>Since León, the last link that held the Carvajal together, had passed away, the meetings to have breakfast together to talk about everything and nothing, being a witness of the arguments between Eva and Lucía, her father trying to put peace while she and Guillermo rolled their eyes preferring to focus on enjoying their food or annoying each other, hadn't happened again.</p><p>Each of them had found their own way of dealing with the pain.</p><p>It was no surprise to anyone that Eva decided to focus one hundred percent on work, giving her time, and perhaps her marriage as well, to keep the company name still going strong in the industry. Lucía had taken a similar turn with Grupo Carvajal adding activities to their agenda by creating a couple of foundations to introduce them to the world of social assistance. And Guille, her sweet and quiet brother Guillermo, for years the only true friend she had, turned his full attention to his own family. His wife Renata and their little daughter Elena, were the perfect refuge to try to adapt to this new reality in which her father was nothing more than a memory.</p><p>For the model, however, trying to cope with the pain of knowing that she no longer had her greatest strength by her side had not been easy. Everything she was taught in Canada about controlling and channeling her emotions had gone overboard the moment she learned her father was no longer in this world. She didn't understand how others seemed to be coming out of that black hole little by little when she felt like all her energy, her joy, and her reasons for moving forward were lost in the darkness she felt being born inside her, drowning her in a sea of sadness that seemed to have no end.</p><p>Being such a public figure wasn't very helpful either.</p><p>She couldn't take a misstep or be photographed with an unfamiliar expression on her face that rumors started to spread right away.</p><p>Bad reputation was a battle she had fought for years. Even causing her conflicts with her dad but that it didn’t require anything more than a complaint call from him. The difference back then was that much of what used to be just rumors had now become part of reality. The parties, the alcohol, the occasional pill of something that helped heighten her sensations, and that was worrying.</p><p>Lucho was worried that this type of news impacted badly on his image now that he was about to become the absolute owner of his father's law firm, Eva worried that the rumors would be bad for the reputation of the Carvajal empire and Guille... he cared like nobody for the well-being of his little sister.</p><p>It could be seen in his face, in his gestures. The worried puppy look he had every time he spoke to her lately, was now being as uncomfortable as it was welcoming as he watched her from the other side of the table where they shared lunch with Lucia, who was also quite interested in her.</p><p>"Ok," Guillermo said softly, taking her hand, trying to recapture her attention. "Are you listening to us?”</p><p>The model felt discovered for an instant but remembered that it wasn't about anything different from what she had heard from most people lately.</p><p>"Yes, of course... I must be more aware, less irresponsible, my image, the company’s, my surname…”</p><p>"Okay, okay,” Her stepmother intervened now, holding on to her available hand, interrupting the sarcastic speech. "You know well that we don't say it for that reason. You understand that those three things are the ones that least motivate me to be here. I'm sure you know because you know perfectly well that I would give every penny to bring León back and that you, Guille, and even Eva would do the same. You know that, right?”</p><p>Valentina nodded sheepishly.</p><p>"I-”</p><p>Valentina had no idea what to say. Talking about her father was something she avoided as much as possible because the mere memory that she would never see him again made her near collapsing again, manifesting again that need to hide her grief at least for a few hours.</p><p>"I could tell you that I get you, that I know what you're going through... but that would be selfish of me." The blonde woman began again. "Yes, I lost him too, I was left without my husband, without the person I love, but I'm not you so I can't pretend you feel the same as me. The only thing I can do is tell you that I’m here, we’re all here," She took Guillermo's hand, closing the connection between the three. "To walk together, to help each other out of this because it’s something that we will only achieve if we do it together, like the family that we still are.”</p><p>"Your image in the media or what others say is the last thing I think about when I see those notes on television or posts in magazines, ok?" Her brother spoke. "What matters to me, what worries me is my little sister. I know that these past few months have been terrible for everyone, and I'm very sorry to have locked myself in my own family, in my world, and have neglected you, okay? But I want you to remember that you don't need a reason to call me or look for me, I'm always here for you. Although I seem busy, I’m not for you. For you I'm always available, you hear me? I don't want you to feel alone... because you’re not.”</p><p>"Yes well... I'm not alone." She added not being so sure, refusing to accept reality, because that came with accepting that her father was gone and that it was time to move on. Without him. "I have Lucho.”</p><p>Guillermo let out an exasperated sigh, dropping back onto the back of his chair as Lucia bowed her head a little. A slight gesture of disappointment on her face.</p><p>"For real?" Guillermo asked. "Does he really make you feel not alone? Because if so, if he really has given you the support that we failed to offer you all this time then I will really thank him.”</p><p>"And why does that comment sound like sarcasm to me?”</p><p>"Because-" The man stopped, ran his hand through his thick beard and then gave himself permission to continue. "Look... I only know that you have been with him for years, you’ve broken up and got back together so many times that I have lost the count. And in all this time... I don't know. Okay, I don't think he gives you what you need. Company, safety, support, happiness.”</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry that not all relationships are as perfect as yours with Renata, Guille," She defended herself. Lucho wasn't the best of boyfriends, but he was at least… someone.</p><p>"Vale, no." Lucia intervened again. "It’s not our intention to dismiss your relationship. It's just... we don't know, we... we'd like to see you happy. That's all.”</p><p>"And you all think that with Lucho I'm not happy.”</p><p>It wasn't a question.</p><p>The silence on the table gave her the answer she needed.</p><p>The brunette crossed her arms and adopted the same position as Guillermo, supporting her body on the back of the seat.</p><p>"Are you?” Her brother inquired carefully.</p><p>Not even <em>she</em> knew how to answer that. Happy? No, she was sure she wasn't happy. But Lucho, at least he was happy and he had been there for so long. She knew him, knew his mannerisms and how to navigate this strange relationship with him. Was it a comfort zone? Maybe a little, but really, it was more like comfort. Staying with her boyfriend of years meant not thinking too much, not trying too hard. Something that her mind and her heart appreciated a lot.</p><p>"I don't have the energy for more changes, Guille." She tried to explain. "My life has this peculiarity that when it faces changes it happens with way too big situations. Mom's death, going to live in Canada, coming back, starting a career, dedicating myself to something completely different, Dad's death… I can't, right now I can't.”</p><p>“Valentina-”</p><p>"I understand you, Vale,” Lucia cut in. "Believe me I do. And there is nothing in the world that scares me more than stepping out of my comfort zone. Facing the unknown, not knowing what will follow after that. Most of the changes you mentioned were forced into your life, you weren't given the opportunity to choose or reject them. This is one that’s in your hands and we will respect what you decide, of course we want the best for you, we are your family after all and that means that we will be by your side no matter what happens, whatever you choose. Whether you decide to seek professional help to try to better cope with everything that is happening to us or you choose to support yourself in us, whether you prefer to continue with that relationship if it is what you think is best for you. We will support you, Vale.”</p><p>Lucia returned her attention to her plate while Guillermo took her by the hand again and gave her the kind smile she’d always loved.</p><p>"I love you very much, okay. I just want you to be fine... and to smile again." He concluded.</p><p>The rest of the breakfast followed much more calmly. For the first time in a long time she felt this normality, perhaps a little chaotic, but that it was so Carvajal that it didn't fail to bring some comfort to her troubled interior. It was good to know that she wasn't alone. It was good to remember, to feel that despite everything her family was still there. With them by her side, the idea of being brave and daring herself to take a step that would give her the turn her life needed no longer sounded so intimidating.</p><p>----------</p><p>For Juliana, returning to this place was always a source of joy. Seeing the colorful walls full of Mexican motifs combining national symbols of the present with those of the past, the hustle and bustle inside and outside, the hubbub of the staff who had been working together for years to the point of making them practically her family, Including, of course, the one memory that lived in her memory with such detail she could close her eyes and see again 'The Princess of Mexico' entering the place without permission to seek refuge behind the main counter.</p><p>"But you can't stop seeing the doctor either, Mrs. Perlita, blood pressure is something you have to keep a close eye on," Paola warned before taking another bite of the enchiladas that the owner of Juliana's old workplace had just given her friend.</p><p>"Yes, Perlita, it’s not something that should be taken lightly," Added the designer sipping a bit of her coffee. Her mind trying to stay focused on the topic of conversation that was taking place at that table and not on the fact that tomorrow she’d have the second photo session for the Pride campaign and with it, one more day to spend with Valentina Carvajal.</p><p>"I don't take it lightly, hija, it's just that I've lived with this for so long that I already know perfectly how to control myself when I start to feel like this.”</p><p>"I don't know anything about it," Lupe added, passing near them while carrying some notes that one of her suppliers just took to her office.</p><p>The older woman rolled her eyes and shook her head in disapproval.</p><p>"Don't make us that face, Perlita. You know that we can’t go through life without knowing that you’re okay and taking the necessary precautions. We’re not scolding you, we’re drawing your attention a bit. It's for your own good." Paola said, trying to make the lady see reason.</p><p>"Okay, okay, it's over, I'm fine, I'm fine. Better tell me how are you doing with your things? Juliana, your mother told me that you are doing something for a very important magazine." She asked, looking at her, trying to change the subject.</p><p>Juliana smiled and lowered her head a little sheepish. She had never liked being the center of attention. Not even in for a casual conversation like this.</p><p>"Yes, well... it's a very important campaign, Perlita. To celebrate Gay Pride Month and it's for Moda &amp; Estilo.” She explained.</p><p>"The one from TVCentro?" Questioned the lady trying to investigate further.</p><p>"Yes, the one." Juliana confirmed while Paola did it shaking her head up and down energetically, because the bite she had half-chewed prevented her from speaking.</p><p>Perlita used both hands to cover her mouth in surprise and excitement.</p><p>"Juliana! Hija! That’s exciting, I knew that soon your big opportunity would come to you. You are very talented." She assured Juliana, taking her by the hand.</p><p>As was her custom when receiving a compliment, Juliana felt the heat rise to her cheeks.</p><p>"Thanks, Perlita.”</p><p>"When do you begin?”</p><p>"Already did. We’re going to do three different photoshoots with clothes that I designed. In fact, we have the second one tomorrow.”</p><p>"And you have no idea who her model is, Perlita, you can't even imagine." Paola intervened after she finished chewing.</p><p>"Pao..”</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Lupe asked occupying the available chair, placing her cup of coffee on the table and finally joining them to talk.</p><p>By now, the restaurant staff knew each other so well that they operated almost without any supervision, which allowed Juliana's mother to take a little break from time to time in her managerial activities there.</p><p>"With whom Juli’s working with Fashion and Style." Clarified the other girl. "I'm telling Perlita now who’s the person.”</p><p>"Ohhh!" The green-eyed woman exclaimed excitedly. “What is destiny, right, Juli? Who would say that you and that girl were going to meet again.”</p><p>“Lupe-”</p><p>"Oh, you don't know how talking about her makes Juliana," said her friend, adding more wood to the fire.</p><p>“Paola-”</p><p>"But who are you talking about?”</p><p>"Valentina Carvajal!" Paola and Lupe finally clarified in unison.</p><p>Juliana shook her head disapprovingly at the astonished expression of the restaurant owner.</p><p>Of course the three most important women in her life knew who the model was for her, how she had met her so many years ago in the same place where they were now, and what that meeting had meant to her when they were teenagers.</p><p>In the whole week she spent visiting Valentina's school in the hope of seeing her again, Juliana had ended up being late for work at what was still an inn at the time, earning herself some loud scolding from her mother, even in the ones that Perlita had decided to intervene as the black-haired woman always imagined a granny would do.</p><p>After several days of repeating the same protocol, both women decided to sit down with Juliana to find out what was happening, causing her to end up telling them the reason for her delays. And although that surely aroused suspicions in Lupe, it wasn't until a couple of years later that the designer finally found the courage to confess her sexual orientation to her mother, receiving nothing more than support from her.</p><p>"Isn’t that the girl you told us a long time ago who appeared here asking you to help her hide from her sister?" Perlita began.</p><p>"Yes," Lupe confirmed.</p><p>"The one you went to look after for a whole week trying to find out who she was?”</p><p>"That same one." Paola confirmed.</p><p>"The girl who made you start to realize you like girls?”</p><p>"She, Perlita, yes.. the only one, Valentina Carvajal, the princess of Mexico." Juliana intervened when she was cornered. "The same one that later turned out to be going to the same university as me." She added without revealing more about what had occurred the day she was in her search. That was something that only she and Paola knew.</p><p>"Isn't it a fairy tale story?" Lupe asked her boss. "Two girls who keep meeting through the years.</p><p>Perlita was now looking towards the designer with an expression typical of someone who is watching the cheesiest movie ever.</p><p>"Very romantic, Lupe. Very romantic." Paola added, nodding confidently. "The Moiras themselves are moving the strings of fate so that Juliana and-”</p><p>"Well, can you all stop? That's enough." Juliana interrupted, annoyed. "I mean, I have to work with Valentina but nothing more than that, I'm a designer, she is a model, it’s not so unreasonable to think that we agreed on a project together. Tomorrow we’ll have the second session, then one more and it's over. No romantic story," She turned to her mother. "No sisters of fate moving any thread," She turned to Paola. "Work, it's just work, a couple of coincidences and that's it.”</p><p>The three women were completely silent with the brown-eyed woman outburst. Even some of the diners looked in her direction, curious at the girl who was raising her voice a little too loud.</p><p>"Oh Juli, what a character mija," Lupe complained, after sipping some coffee.</p><p>"Yes, Juli, I mean, we were just making innocent jokes." Paola returned to dedicate herself to her enchiladas that had probably already cooled down.</p><p>"You want me to ask you for a tea of linden to calm those nerves, mija?" Perlita offered, looking at her with a hint of concern.</p><p>The black-haired woman leaned her elbows on the table and then held her head with both hands.</p><p>Restlessness was just what was attacking her whole being every time she remembered that tomorrow she would see the model again, to know that she would have her close again with her crystalline gaze resting on her face, her voice reaching her ears, the aroma of her perfume invading her senses, making her prey to everything that Valentina Carvajal was.</p><p>Juliana wondered if a hundred cups of linden tea would be enough to control the nerves that increased in intensity every time she looked at the clock and realized that she was fewer hours away from having her in front of her eyes again.</p><p>----------</p><p>If one could recognize anything from Juliana, besides her undeniable talent for design, it was her professionalism.</p><p>As they had agreed at the end of the first photoshoot a little over a week ago, both were trying to behave as neutrally as possible, following the directions of Nohemí, the photographer, and fulfilling their respective responsibility word by word.</p><p>Valentina had spent most of her time trying to avoid interacting with the designer as much as possible.</p><p>In the first place, because experience had shown her that her interactions with Juliana always resulted in ridiculous arguments that left her irritated, exasperated and most of all damn annoyed because she had no idea what Juliana had meant when referring to her that she and Lucho had taken it upon themselves to remind her who she was. The model had spent several nights reviewing the time when the three of them had had the misfortune to meet for the first time, trying to determine the exact moment when that might have happened. With each attempt, she ended up berating herself for giving the other woman too much space in her thoughts when she wasn't worth it at all. And secondly, she was a little, or a lot, frightened by the sensations that arose inside her when Juliana approached her.</p><p>The point was that for the latter, not even the medium distance was working.</p><p>Apparently her body reacted in this odd way to the ‘Juliana Valdés effect’ just by knowing she’s close.</p><p>She had learned the shape of her silhouette in such a short time that a discreet glance out of the corner of her eye was more than enough to identify her moving around, reviewing the details of her designs, talking to her staff, concentrating on something or standing still there, with her arms crossed, looking in her direction, making her feel the weight of her chocolate-colored gaze.</p><p>Valentina was very sociable. Making friends, chatting with strangers, reading people, being kind to her emotions, knowing how to deal with them had always been her strong suit. The problem was that for her to read the designer, even understand her, was almost impossible and that made Valentina desperate because she had never dealt well with unknown things; and that was Juliana Valdés for her. A mystery, an enigma that at times she was infatuated with deciphering and for others, she wanted to forget her existence.</p><p>The photographer's phone rang again for the umpteenth time in the morning, making the general discontent evident. Several members of the production team let out an annoyed growl, while others just rolled their desperate eyes.</p><p>"I’m so sorry guys, I'll answer this and we'll come back." Said the little woman out loud so that everyone could listen. "Valentina, do you think you can give me five minutes? It’ll be the last time, I swear... I’ll answer this and turn off my phone, I’ll tell this to Juliana too." She promised.</p><p>"Of course, of course, I will take advantage of this and will have my makeup retouched." The model announced, smiling as cordially as she could.</p><p>That device should have been turned off or left completely silent from the very beginning of the session but that was something that Kiara had to discuss with the photographer and not she or Juliana.</p><p>In addition, it was the perfect excuse to hide for a moment in the safety of the makeup room, to escape the feeling that knowing the objective of the designer's gaze brought to her.</p><p>Talking a bit with Ricky always helped her relax.</p><p>The brunette walked quickly looking for her hiding place, the less it took her to arrive, the more time she would have to compose herself.</p><p>She opened the door looking for the kind makeup artist and was a little disappointed not to find him there, not even her quiet friend. Well, some time alone wouldn't hurt either.</p><p>She walked over to one of the chairs to make herself as comfortable as possible without overly mistreating the outfit she was wearing, the session wasn't over after all and Juliana's designs were too beautiful not to take care of. She rested her back on the back of the seat and closed her eyes longing for some peace.</p><p>"Nancy, Ricky," Juliana's voice interrupted her short rest just seconds later. "What do you think should be the accessory that will fit better Valenti... na’s." Valentina’s presence in that place also seemed to have taken her by surprise.</p><p>"Uhmm.. they're not here," The brunette spoke explaining the obvious.</p><p>Still, the designer scanned the room as if the makeup artist and the hairdresser were coming out of hiding.</p><p>"Okay," She answered leaving them in awkward silence for a few seconds. Her arms still held two pieces of clothing in each.</p><p>"Are those…”</p><p>"Ah… yeah, no, uhm… I couldn't decide between one of these two to close this session.”</p><p>"Oh!" Valentina stood up, getting excited for being able to help to select her clothes. "Can I help?”</p><p>"I don't see why not," Juliana replied with a shrug.</p><p>The model took the remaining steps to be at a safe distance from the other woman.</p><p>Both clothes were beautiful. One was a refined dress of a very light blue, almost sky-blue, and the other a feminine suit with great elegance, in another shade of blue but much more intense that even without wearing it, you could feel the security that it would give to whoever decided it was theirs.</p><p>Valentina took both outfits from her hands and a small electrical shock ran through her skin as her fingers brushed against the brunettes.</p><p>"They are both beautiful Juliana," She whispered honestly.</p><p>"Uhm.. thank you." Juliana replied trying not to sound affected, but receiving a compliment was practically her kryptonite. That and blue eyes like the sea.</p><p>Valentina's intention had not been to provoke that reaction, but she found it amusing that it was so easy to achieve. She kept spying on her discreetly through her peripheral vision as she continued trying to help her choose the wardrobe for the last part of the photoshoot. It was really a complicated task.</p><p>"Why do you always choose blue pieces to finish your sessions? "Valentina asked, lowering her arms a little so that she could look directly at the black-haired woman.</p><p>Juliana remained attentive to her two creations.</p><p>"It’s, ahm… my favorite color." She answered, still concentrating on the clothes. "And I think it suits you. If you choose the dress, its tone would make them blend in with the color of your eyes, it would give depth to your look, and if you prefer the suit it would make them much more striking than they already are." She finished explaining as nonchalance as she could be pretending to be.</p><p>Her hands were busy smoothing the fabric of both outfits.</p><p>"It's a difficult decision, Juliana.”</p><p>"Mjm. That’s why I came to ask for help.”</p><p>"Okay, let's do this. You close your eyes. I'm going to exchange the two garments several times in my hands. When I ask, you tell me, right or left... and that's the one I'll use. How about that?”</p><p>The designer frowned but didn't think the idea was a bad one.</p><p>"Fine,”</p><p>"Okay, close your eyes." Juliana obeyed on the spot. Valentina began to change the outfits several times in her hands following her own plan. "Okay, done. Left or right?”</p><p>Juliana squeezed her eyes together, frowning in great concentration.</p><p>"Uhm… left.”</p><p>"All right. You can open them.”</p><p>Valentina was waiting for her with a big smile. Secretly she was a little more drawn to the idea of the suit. She thought it fitted better with the concept of the campaign in general.</p><p>"The suit.”</p><p>"Yea.”</p><p>"Good.”</p><p>"I'm going to put the dress here alongside with my other clothes," She turned a little to place it carefully on the back of a chair.</p><p>"No, it’s fine, I can take it to-”</p><p>When Valentina returned to her original position, she found Juliana's body very close to hers, so close she stumbled a bit and the designer didn't hesitate to place her hands around her waist trying to stabilize her.</p><p>The distance between them, practically non-existent now.</p><p>Valentina's heart began to beat so fast that she believed for a second it could be tachycardia, especially since with so little space between their bodies she could distinguish how perfect her face was, the softness of her skin was evident, the fragrance of her intoxicating perfume and those lips, her lips.</p><p>She could feel the designer's gaze searching her eyes, fixed on them, but as much as Valentina had wanted to reciprocate with the same gesture, at that moment it wasn't possible for her to look away from the crimson of her striking slightly parted lips, the magnetic attraction was so strong that she suddenly found herself moving stealthily towards them, when her nose brushed the tip of Juliana's, she pulled air shakily through her mouth, preparing for something else.</p><p>Valentina felt the brown-eyed woman’s fingers dig deeper into her waist, from where she was still holding her, the warmth of her breath crashing against her mouth so close to her that she could already feel the softness of her lips brushing hers.</p><p>The sound of the door opening suddenly surprised them, interrupting the moment, causing them to jump apart as a reflex action. Both turning their backs, seeking to entertain themselves in whatever, trying to hide, and forget, what had been about to happen.</p><p>"Uhm... hi," Greeted a thin boy with a metal paperweight in his hands.</p><p>"Hi!" The two women answered at the same time.</p><p>"Nohemí says she's ready," The boy announced, referring to the photographer, his eyes shifting from place to place, first on Valentina and then on Juliana, surely noticing the tense and uncomfortable air that reigned inside.</p><p>"Sure, uhm... yeah, okay, let's go.”</p><p>"Yes, we’re coming "Juliana answered too.</p><p>The young man nodded kindly and began to leave.</p><p>"Oh, Valentina, there’s someone looking for you near the entrance.”</p><p>"Looking for me?”</p><p>"Yea, it's your sister. I invited her to come in, but she said she preferred to wait there.”</p><p>The blue-eyed girl frowned. Beyond how strange Eva's presence was on a set for a magazine photoshoot, the truth is that these days nothing good could be expected from a visit from her sister.</p><p>Even so, it seemed to Valentina the perfect excuse to get out of there without having to look for logic to what had just happened.</p><p>"Uhm, thanks. I'm going.”</p><p>She left the makeup room with her eyes fully forward, avoiding at all costs looking at the designer, who kept both outfits for the end of the photoshoot in her hands and a tumult of emotions equal to or worse than the one Valentina felt. inside.</p><p>----------</p><p>The closer she got to the figure of his sister, the more she felt a kind of bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>What could Eva be doing here?</p><p>The things that she took care of within the company had little or nothing to do with Moda &amp; Estilo, and in the board meetings in which the magazine's projects were mentioned, she never failed to emphasize that it was something that it seemed like a priority and more than anything a waste of time. Unlike Guille, who was very interested in keeping the company at the forefront in all the areas covered.</p><p>The expression on her sister's face confirmed that it wasn't a good thing.</p><p>"Hi,Eva," The brunette greeted leaving a kiss on the cheek of the other woman who responded very reluctantly in the same way.</p><p>"Hello, Valentina.”</p><p>"What brought you here? I didn't know you were interested in anything this magazine was doing," She said in a jovial tone.</p><p>The sober response of her older sister increased the emptiness within her.</p><p>"Yes, well... this time there was something that caught my interest when Guillermo mentioned it.”</p><p>The blue-eyed girl frowned. She was lost.</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>The truth is, the only thing Valentina expected was that Eva would just say whatever she wanted to say once and for all.</p><p>"Valentina, do you care to explain to me why the hell are you participating in a campaign dedicated to the gay community?” The green-eyed woman hissed.</p><p>Oh. Now she understood everything.</p><p>"Ahm, yes, that’s just what I’m doing right now. It seemed like an excellent idea from Kiara and her team and well, that's what we've been doing these days." She explained.</p><p>"Are you crazy or what's wrong with you?’’</p><p>"Crazy?" She asked genuinely puzzled. "Why would I have to be crazy to participate in something so important, as cool as this?”</p><p>"Don't you see it?”</p><p>"Eva, I have no idea what you're talking about.”</p><p>The other woman lowered her face and snorted irritably.</p><p>"Don't you realize the conclusions people can come to when seeing you participating in a campaign for homosexuals?” She muttered, trying to keep her voice level to a minimum. She didn't want to cause a show "They may think you're gay, Valentina.”</p><p>The model placed her hands on her hips, laughing humorlessly, shaking her head in disbelief.</p><p>"Are you serious, Evangelina?”</p><p>"You think I'm joking?" She replied sarcastically, imitating her pose.</p><p>"Well, I'd love for you to be. I can't believe this, it’s the 21st century and you still keep thinking that way.”</p><p>"Don't you understand? The damage you could be doing to your image?”</p><p>"Eva, I don't expect you to know this, because apparently you’re not very well versed in the subject, but I inform you that there are hetero people who support the community in its fight for equal rights, did you know that? They are called allies, I'm one of them. And that's one of the reasons why I'm here.”</p><p>"We have enough with your face covering magazine to magazine, with all the press talking and wondering about how many drinks you had drunk when you left all the parties you went to, so now you’re adding to the list gossip about your sexual orientation?" She was annoyed. "It’s no longer just about your image, but also of our family and the company. Now we are going to have to organize a press conference to clarify everything.”</p><p>"Eva, I don't have to go out and clarify something that is not an insult or something of which I have to be ashamed. I don't care what people think of me... and neither should you." She finished and took a step back to end the conversation.</p><p>"If dad could see you he would be very disappointed in you.”</p><p>Valentina stopped short.</p><p>"You don't know that," She hissed.</p><p>"Of course I know it. If he was here he would be very angry to see what you have become.”</p><p>The model felt her throat close with a lump of pure tears. Did Eva not realize that it was precisely the absence of her father that led her to accept all the party invitations that came to her with the desire to stop feeling alone and try to forget a little how much she really was?</p><p>"You are not my father." She snapped. "So no, you don't know what he would have said about anything at all.”</p><p>“Valentina-”</p><p>"Stop getting into my life, Eva. This is something I want to do because I believe that we all have the same rights, and that, as my father taught me, in this world what matters is love and nothing else." Claimed the chestnut. Her voice trembled from the sob she refused to release. "And if you have problems with how I manage my career... then make arrangements with my agency.”</p><p>"Valentina, come here!" Eva spoke louder as she watched Valentina turn around to return to conclude today's session, but her call fell on deaf ears.</p><p>She wasn't about to give her sister and her poison-filled words another minute.</p><p>----------</p><p>With long, hurried strides she returned to where the same boy who had warned her of Eva's presence was waiting for her in the blue suit that she and Juliana had determined she would wear for the last part of the session.</p><p>"Nohemí says she has enough material with that wardrobe. That they are ready for the last part of the session." Indicated the boy extending the suit towards her.</p><p>Valentina was in no mood to deal with the unprofessionalism of the photographer, who was surely looking to finish today's work to go and attend to whoever had been interrupting all morning with their calls.</p><p>She practically snatched the clothes from his hands and then headed for the dressing room. When she realized that she was doing everything with little delicate movements, rather jerky, so she tried to calm down a bit. She was sure Juliana would hate her even more if she caused any damage to her design, and to be honest, she would also hate herself a bit if she spoiled her beautiful work.</p><p>She sat down in one of the available chairs still wearing only her underwear, leaned her elbows on her thighs and buried her hands in her hair. Eva's judgmental gaze still etched in her memory, her words sinking her finger into the sore, calling her a disappointment for the family, believing herself as always the owner of her life just because she was the older sister.</p><p>How she hated how superior she felt to everyone.</p><p>She finally dressed, but as much as she tried to calm herself down, she couldn't shake off the confrontation she just had and felt her anger grow to unsuspected proportions.</p><p>She left the small room in search of the makeup one. Maybe talking to Nancy and Ricky would calm her down, and she was quite disappointed to find that this wasn't the case.</p><p>Talking about her father was something she avoided because it never failed to make her sad, to get her out of control emotionally, to make her look for a party, trying to silence her thoughts with music and drown her sadness in alcohol.</p><p>"Vale, are you okay?" Nancy asked, noticing Valentina completely lost watching her own reflection.</p><p>"Sorry?" She apologized weakly.</p><p>"You seem, I don't know… are you okay?”</p><p>"Did you fight with your sister?" Ricky asked suddenly, still applying makeup on her skin.</p><p>"Ricky!" Reprimanded the hairdresser.</p><p>"Oh, what's wrong about asking that?”</p><p>"Was it so obvious?" The model continued, smiling ironically.</p><p>"No, not really," Ricky began. "But Nancita and I were walking near the door and well, we didn't hear anything, but it did seem like an argument. But I don't think anyone else noticed.”</p><p>Valentina scoffed at herself.</p><p>Anyone who read gossip magazines or used to watch showbiz television shows knew that things between the older Carvajal and her two younger siblings weren't exactly the best. As much as Eva insisted on keeping up appearances, since her father's death it was something that couldn’t be hidden.</p><p>"Valentina, could I talk to you for a second?”</p><p>Juliana's voice came out of nowhere, bouncing off the walls of the bright room.</p><p>With everything that happened, the model had completely forgotten what else had also happened, or almost happened before Eva's arrival. Valentina swallowed nervously as her gaze met Juliana's through the mirror. She seemed... upset?</p><p>The other two began to move quickly.</p><p>"Yes, of course, we were practically finished, right Ricky?" Nancy commented to her partner.</p><p>"Mjm, mjm..." He confirmed, closing his makeup accessories.</p><p>They seemed to want to get out of that place as soon as possible, knowing the storm that was coming. Juliana and Valentina could try to be as professional as they wanted, but it was an open secret that they didn't like each other at all.</p><p>Rumors were running fast.</p><p>The moment they were completely alone, Valentina turned the seat from where she had no intention of standing up, because she had no doubt that her knees were shaking as much as her hands were right now.</p><p>A thick stillness reigned for a moment, the ticking of the wall clock the only disturbance in the deathly silence.</p><p>"So.." The brunette tried to say but it was the other girl who finally dared to speak</p><p>"I thought this wasn't going to be repeated," Juliana commented, sounding quite angry. Because for some strange reason that was how she felt.</p><p>And okay. That wasn't what Valentina was expecting.</p><p>Although she didn't really know what to expect.</p><p>"What are you talking about?”</p><p>"I thought I was clear enough with you the previous time," She remarked, increasing the confusion in the model.</p><p>"Well, you weren't because even at this moment I have no idea what you’re talking about." Valentina threw back.</p><p>"The last session was your boyfriend, today your sister. I thought you understood that this is not the place to have dates or family gatherings.”</p><p>"Are you serious Juliana?”</p><p>The brunette was failing to see where she wasn't making herself understood.</p><p>"Of course I am. You have us all waiting for you to finish your meeting with your sister so we can continue the session. Do you know that we all have things to do after this?”</p><p>The brunette jumped to her feet.</p><p>"I have you waiting? I have you waiting?" Her voice sounded higher than normal "What about your photographer? She has been up on her phone all morning and I never saw you go to her and make your little scene as the woman in command!”</p><p>"Nohemí is not my photographer, it was the magazine that made the equipment for each session, so it’s not up to me to make that observation." She justified himself.</p><p>"But it is up to you to come and scold me?" She made quotation marks in the air to add even more sarcasm to her words. "For something over which I have absolutely no control, right?”</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't have done it if this was the first time. But you brought your boyfriend to your workplace," the word itself caused a sour taste to linger on her tongue. She couldn't help feeling anything but dislike just thinking about the man. It was his arrogance and disdain for others that surely caused that feeling, she decided.</p><p>"Ohh, is it me bringing my boyfriend that has you so mad?" She pulled back, astonished to find on the brunette's face, for just a millisecond, that the comment had affected her.</p><p>Juliana was caught off guard by the other girl's accusation and somehow… discovered, but… discovered doing what?</p><p>The designer took a step forward trying to regain the ground lost in this discussion.</p><p>"Why should I care about your boyfriend? What bothers me is that you think that a photoshoot for a serious campaign is the right place to organize your family gatherings. But what surprises me" She placed her hands on her waist, to add to the satire of what was sure to follow. "How could we expect someone who is not part of the community to take this seriously, you don’t understand the importance of what we’re doing, right?”</p><p>Juliana understood that she had crossed the line, and she hated herself a little for what she had just said, her mother had always told her that she was maddening stubborn, sometimes too abrupt and in general very bad to accept when she was committing an error, this time not being the exception.</p><p>Valentina clenched her jaw.</p><p>"How dare you assume that you know what I think, what I feel, judging what I believe without even knowing me?" She mumbled, now that she was the one to take a step forward, stooping a little to reduce the advantage in height that the heels she was wearing gave her over the other woman. She wanted to see her directly in the eye."You should not judge anyone by their appearances, you more than anyone should know that. You have no idea who I'm or what I stand for.”</p><p>Her words came out with such severity that it made the other woman back a little, before she returned to wearing that mask of total security.</p><p>"Of course I know who you are," She attacked again, at this point unable to stop. "You are a rich girl who has always had everything, who hasn't suffered anything, someone who doesn’t know what it is like to strive even a little to obtain things and for whom everything is a game, nothing serious, nothing important, but the reality of others is not like that, Valentina." She closed, even more, the distance, straightening her back trying to get more millimeters taller. "There are many people who have taken great pains in our lives to get to where we are, and we're not going- I'm not going to let you make fun of our work like that.”</p><p>The chestnut's chest rose and fell with the labored breathing that trying to contain the anger that Juliana's words were causing her.</p><p>If she was honest with herself, Juliana was also surprised by her reaction, understanding to what extent Valentina Carvajal could alter her. It was just that since what happened in this same place almost an hour ago she felt too out of place with her emotions, completely lost and a little.. scared. And when Juliana was afraid, her best options for protection had always been to flee or attack. The latter being what she was doing right now.</p><p>"Don't you dare assume that you know the slightest thing about me, or about my family. You don't know me, Juliana Valdés. We're going to end this like the professional people we are, then we'll see each other in one more session, and then you won't see me ever again in your fucking life.”</p><p>And with that the model headed for the door with quick steps full of anger, her teeth still clenched and her fists clenched so tightly that her nails were causing pain in her own palms.</p><p>"Sure, run away.. go and don't solve things by talking like adults do." Juliana launched a final claim.</p><p>The door closed after the model passed by a second later.</p><p>Juliana was left alone with the echo of her voice as her only companion. The silence, however, didn't last more than a couple of seconds before the door was pushed open again, revealing a Valentina who seemed to have fire in her eyes.</p><p>"Oh my, you finally decided to-”</p><p>Valentina invaded the room again, closing the door with a thud without even looking back, and when Juliana noticed, her personal space was being invaded by the presence of the brunette who put her hand on the back of her neck, bringing her against the blue-eyed woman in a movement so fast that when Juliana noticed, Valentina was already kissing her fervently, both hands on the back of her neck keeping her in place and Juliana, who was still open-eyed, didn't have the strength to do anything other than bringing their bodies closer together, returning the kiss with more strength, closing her eyelids at the same intensity.</p><p>Valentina didn't know what she was doing kissing Juliana that way. She didn't know if she just wanted to kiss her or was trying to teach her a lesson or punish her to the point of causing almost pain to both of them with the way her mouth moved against the designer's, her fingers enthralling her hair with authority, holding her firmly in place, preventing Juliana from owning the narrative of this kiss that seemed more like a confrontation than anything else.</p><p>And although it had taken the brown-eyed woman a few moments to react at first, she was quick enough to compose herself and become a part of whatever was happening right now, after being caught off guard.</p><p>It had taken her a while to convince herself that she didn't want to kiss Valentina, but now that she was savoring her, enjoying the feel of their lips pressed against one other, listening to her heavy breathing, and realizing how possessively she was all over her, the way the model held her, made her want Valentina more than she had ever wanted anything in a long, <em>long</em> time.</p><p>Being taken this way, feeling her own fingers digging into the other girl's skin, pulling her slim body towards herself, causing a small guttural moan that went straight to her core, Juliana decided she didn't want to hold back anymore.</p><p>And neither did Valentina.</p><p>Without thinking too much about her next move, Valentina walked forward until the black-haired woman's back hit the wall with a strong noise at the same time she entered her mouth with her tongue, making Juliana release a surprising sound but that was muffled with the voracity of their lips still moving eagerly against each other, their bodies now impossibly closer, with Valentina pressing Juliana's against the hard surface, both figures fully accommodating as if they had been made to blend perfectly.</p><p>The designer had stopped reasoning for several seconds, the only thing on her mind was Valentina. Her and the taste of her mouth, the soft texture of her tongue, the noises she was producing from inside her throat and the way her body was moving against her, creating a friction between them that Juliana could feel all over her, her senses being flared up to the point she felt intoxicated, nauseated. Their tongues were battling for control, their hands were wandering over their heated bodies.</p><p>But Juliana also wanted more. She bit the fleshy lower lip of the chestnut, the one to which she had dedicated so many dreams, so many sleepless nights since she was fifteen years old, and affirming that, yes, it was as good and tasted as good as she always had thought and her craving for the other woman got impossible to be dealt with, she wanted her there and now.</p><p>She flipped their positions and now it was Valentina who had her body against the cold, hard wall and Juliana was pleased when she heard the surprised sound that came from the brunette's throat, forcing Juliana to let out a little smile against her lips, congratulating herself. She wasn't the only one getting caught off guard that day.</p><p>Valentina, hearing her own moan, realized what was happening and everything, absolutely everything, came back to her mind like an avalanche that threatened to drag her completely away.</p><p>As a reflex action, she ended the kiss as abruptly as she had started it, moving away from the designer, placing her hands on her shoulders to get away from her at the same time that she clung to Juliana to compose herself.</p><p>Both women stared at each other for long moments. Their shoulders rising and falling from the agitation her actions had caused, their lips flushed red after searing makeout session.</p><p>Valentina pressed her lips against one another and felt some pain that the kiss caused, placing her hand over them right after as she took a step back, needing the space from Juliana's intense gaze, that, Valentina thought, was also coming to realization of what they had just done as moved to the other side of the room, placing one of her hands over her mouth too while the other softened her hair that, just moments ago, it was Valentina's own fingers that were deep tangled in them.</p><p>"Lo- I'm sorry.. I wasn't... I wasn't, I didn't want to... I'm sorry Juliana.”</p><p>The model left the room and wanted to run away, she wanted to run away from that set, but it wasn't possible, the session had not ended. The only place that came to mind was the bathroom and she locked herself in, not mattering if anyone might need it.</p><p>"What did you do?" She asked herself, looking into the eyes of the woman that the mirror gave her back as a reflection. "Valentina, what did you do? Are you crazy?”</p><p>Her hands were shaking and she found herself trapping air inside her tense lungs, then took several deep breaths seeking a reassurance that she knew she would not find soon, not while she still had to go out to finish that photoshoot being the object of the gaze of the person who had caused all this.</p><p>Why? What was it about that woman that had caused her to lose control this way?</p><p>She felt annoyed with the designer but even more with herself for not being able, once again, to control her emotions. She... she had a boyfriend, Valentina had Lucho and she was happy with him because being by his side meant security, it meant not facing the unknown and Juliana Valdés was... was a problem. In addition to a constant headache and several hours without sleep.</p><p>This, this had to be in the past. A mistake. And what do you do with mistakes, Valentina? You learn from them, and they are left behind. Okay, that, forget, erase any hint that that kiss had occurred. Everything, its flavor, its smoothness, the sounds, the heat… everything. That was the best option. No , that was the only option.</p><p>Valentina took some toilet paper, moistened it and tried to do the best she could with her ruined makeup, straightened the hair that the other woman had been wise not to touch during their meeting, adjusted her wardrobe and came out of hiding, trying to look as normal as possible.</p><p>The outside world seemed to run its course as nothing had happened.</p><p>They all tried to keep busy while they waited for her. Nohemí and her assistant were talking near the reflectors that illuminated the place where the photographs were being taken and she approached them to ask if they could continue.</p><p>"Sure, we're ready," Confirmed the photographer. "Uhm… Ricky! Could you quickly retouch Valentina's lipstick?" The woman called the makeup artist, who was somewhat surprised for a second and then approached her to do what he had been asked.</p><p>The man was silent for that couple of minutes, forcing his gaze to stay on her lips where he was doing the job. He was trying not to look her in the eye but Valentina could notice the hundreds of questions that were being asked in the man's head.</p><p>The rest of the session ended with no further news.</p><p>She didn't meet Juliana again, not a word or even a glance.</p><p>When it was time to say goodbye, she did so hurriedly, wishing everyone a good afternoon, trying to flee, to disappear from that place as soon as possible.</p><p>Still, all the way to the door she could feel Juliana's insistent gaze fixed on her back.</p><p>----------</p><p>The movie Paola had chosen to watch this afternoon looked quite interesting.</p><p>Her friend regularly chose films that turned out to be the most incoherent, too cheesy, or generally quite bad.</p><p>It was always a surprise when she chose one that really caught Juliana's attention, and this time it had. The problem, however, was that as much as she tried to put her entire focus on what was happening on the screen, it wasn't even two minutes before her mind wandered back to what happened that morning on set.</p><p>Valentina... she, both of them... What had that been? Why?</p><p>Well, she knew very well that sometimes kisses were given without the need for a reason other than to enjoy it. She had done that countless times with more than one friend or any woman, but Valentina wasn't her friend, and she was definitely not just any woman. Not that she was someone important in her life, far from it, of course not but, but-</p><p>Juliana reprimanded herself mentally as she found herself brushing her lips with the tips of her fingers, bringing back to her mind the slight sting that remained there for several minutes as she watched Valentina avoid her at all costs until the end of the session.</p><p>She looked up trying to catch up on the movie but found it paused. Juliana frowned and turned to her friend. She found her watching her intently with nothing but an odd expression.</p><p>"What?" Juliana asked when several seconds passed and Paola continued without saying a word.</p><p>"Well, I don't know, I'm waiting for you to answer me first." The woman said.</p><p>“Uhm.. hmm.”</p><p>"You didn't hear me, did you?”</p><p>"Yes, it's just that-”</p><p>"You didn't hear me." This time it was a statement.</p><p>"Sorry I was thinking about work things.”</p><p>"And that thing at work has impressive blue eyes and a super beautiful face?" Paola pressed.</p><p>"Of course not, Pao. Absolutely not." She defended herself. "Also, Valentina is not a thing.”</p><p>"Oops, defending her already?”</p><p>"Paola, can you just press 'play' on the movie again, please." The black-haired woman tried to change the course of the conversation.</p><p>The other woman gave a disgruntled grunt but followed her lead.</p><p>Juliana concentrated on the television but found herself, once again, completely distracted moments later.</p><p>That is to say. What did Valentina want with that kiss? Didn't she have a boyfriend? Were they in a kind of open relationship and that is why they had lasted all these years? But Valentina didn't seem like the type of woman that... well, if Valentina were its-</p><p>A snap in front of her eyes interrupted her.</p><p>"Are you serious Juliana?”</p><p>"What?” Juliana asked annoyed.</p><p>"Well, you keep getting lost in the twilight zone. You don't know what I asked you again, do you?" Silence answered the question. "Okay, tell me what happened with Valentina.”</p><p>"Paola, nothing happened, why do you assume it was with her?”</p><p>"Because these blackouts began the moment the Princess of Mexico came back into your life out of nowhere. And I know you well enough to know what that girl means to you.”</p><p>"What she meant to me," She tried to counter.</p><p>"Juliana, not even you believe in that. Valentina continues to affect every corner of you even if you want to deny it.”</p><p>"You’re nuts.”</p><p>"Of course I’m not. It just takes me reminding you of how beautiful Valentina's eyes are for you to blush.”</p><p>"That’s not true!”</p><p>She answered and cursed herself when she felt the heat rise up to her cheeks as she brought the blue of Valentina’s gaze to her mind for a second.</p><p>"Of course it is! Look, if I say: do you remember Valentina Carvajal and the perfect shape of her mouth? You blush even more." The designer noticed the temperature of her face increase. That had been a coincidence on Paola's part but flashes of her lips between hers helped her blush even more "Ha! You see?" Paola pressed, pointing a finger at her.</p><p>"Pao, that’s enough!" She complained. "We’re going to stop talking about this because they’re pure ideas of your wild imagination and Valentina Carvajal is one of the last of the last things I want to talk about, I have enough with having to put up with her rudeness as a spoiled girl at work and still having to listen to my best friend talk about her when all I really need is to see a good movie, finish my glass of wine and go to sleep. Can we do that?”</p><p>"Aww, how nice to hear you say that I'm your best friend. And okay, we are going to leave the issue of how the universe wants you and Valentina Carvajal to end up together because I also want to see my movie and you already got too annoyed. But just for now Juliana, don't think I'm going to forget that there's something else you haven't told me." The woman finished by squeezing the tip of her nose as if she were a little girl.</p><p>Paola turned to look at the screen again and settled down better on the sofa she shared with her friend and Juliana was internally grateful that she had left the subject alone because she didn't have the humor at this time to talk about it, much less to tell what had happened in the session.</p><p>There were things that not even Paola herself should have known. Not for the moment.</p><p>The idea of her and Valentina ending up together just seemed ridiculous. The universe had an almost impossible mission there. Also, if the cosmos, fate, or whatever was looking to unite them in some way, it had to start by doing something about the fact that the model had someone else.</p><p>----------</p><p>The hours after the end of the photoshoot were torturously slow for Valentina. The day was generally too long for her taste. Too much had happened and her head seemed about to explode.</p><p>Accepting Lucho's invitation to dinner had been a terrible mistake. She was extremely exhausted to still have to try to follow their infuriating conversations. She regularly found a reason, a highlight to focus on to make the moment a little more bearable, but now he had no patience for it.</p><p>What led her to say yes to his date night?</p><p>She had no idea. She just, just wanted... to tear away the memory of the terrible mistake she had made that morning.</p><p>She supposed being with her boyfriend could help but it wasn't working, so she decided it was a better option to go home and try to relax.</p><p>"Lucho?” She asked, interrupting him completely.</p><p>"What's up, baby?”</p><p>"I'm very tired, can we go now? I need to sleep.”</p><p>"But my love, I thought we would go somewhere else after here. Sergio just messaged me and told me that-”</p><p>"No, no... Lucho, no, please. Today I don't feel like going anywhere.”</p><p>"Vale, it's been a while since we went out to have fun," The man complained, taking her by the hand.</p><p>"You can go if you want. I'm going to call Alirio to come and get me." She answered using her free hand to take the phone out of her bag.</p><p>"No, no, I'll take you, but wait... today I wanted to talk about something important with you. That's why I brought you here, to our favorite restaurant.”</p><p>The honeyed way he said it, combined with the way his thumb gave her a chill, and not a pleasant one.</p><p>"Yea?”</p><p>"Well, I've been thinking lately that we've been together for so long." He began "I think it’s enough to realize that this can overcome any obstacle, and it would be a good idea to think of something else-”</p><p>"Lucho.." She tried to cut between his speech because she wasn't a fan of where it was addressed at all.</p><p>"We have been through a lot together and I think that it’s time to take a step further.”</p><p>"Lucho, Lucho, Lucho!" She exclaimed with more volume, gaining a bit the attention of some tables around them. "What are you doing?" She hissed to keep her profile low again.</p><p>"Well, it's something I've been thinking about for a long time.”</p><p>"No, no... Lucho.”</p><p>"What?”</p><p>"Well, I don't think it's time.”</p><p>"About what? To talk about this? To think about taking the next step?" He pressed.</p><p>Valentina released her hand, drank some more water trying to buy a little time to think of an answer.</p><p>"Of- of everything, I don't think it’s the place, the moment... much less the right time to think about any of that.”</p><p>"Valentina," He hissed obviously annoyed. "You have already refused to live together before, I accepted it, you go to your international events for months, I accepted it and every time I try to talk to you about something serious, you say that you’re not ready. My patience has a limit.”</p><p>"Well, I'm not ready, what do you want me to tell you?" She replied, raising her voice again.</p><p>"Lower. Your voice." Muttered the man.</p><p>"Do you see why I tell you that this is not the right time? I’ll call Alirio. You go to your club with Sergio. I'm going to rest and we’ll talk about this another day.”</p><p>"Are you really going to want to talk about this again or are you going to run away from him as always?”</p><p>"Well, I don't know, I don't know Lucho. I'll talk about it when the time comes. Right now I don't feel like it and I want to leave.”</p><p>An angry Lucho called the waiter of the elegant place, asked for the bill while Valentina contacted the family's driver. The man didn't even say goodbye to her before leaving, leaving her alone and in peace in that place.</p><p>During the rest of the night, she couldn't help but remember fragments of the conversation with Guillermo and Lucia.</p><p>Was she happy? Was it worth being with someone just for the sake of not wanting to feel alone? Didn't she feel alone anyway?</p><p>When her sleep finally overcame her, the same image as always appeared behind her eyelids, a woman with an expressive pair of brown eyes that didn't fail to take her breath away, her owner's face was blurred as always, that night, however, her subconscious chose the face of Juliana Valdés to finally give a face to the girl of her dreams.</p><p>-----------</p><p>By the last session, Juliana was a nervous wreck.</p><p>She had spent the last ten days mulling over the matter.</p><p>There was no such reason. It was clear that that kiss had meant absolutely nothing and had been all the product of the heat of the moment. She has been saying that to herself for so long that it seemed to her that she was already believing it... or beginning to do so.</p><p>What she was sure of was that she didn't want to spend any more time thinking about it. The distractions from the memory had been too many. Her hands full of small cuts and tiny but painful needle sticks could attest to that. That and Paola who practically kept a log of the times Juliana had been 'lost in space' as she called it.</p><p>She would be strictly professional this day. Choosing changing rooms early, staying away unless absolutely necessary, letting Ricky and Nancy do their thing, not stopping by that makeup room not even by mistake, and keep herself busy with anything but watching Valentina pose in front of the camera. That wasn't part of her job after all.</p><p>It was the clothes that were her job and she had made an effort to leave every detail ready for this occasion, she didn't want anything to go out of plan.</p><p>And the plan was to avoid the model at all costs.</p><p>What's more, she had done it in such a way that today's photoshoot could be done perfectly even without her presence.</p><p>By the time Valentina arrived on set, everything that was part of her responsibility had been resolved, she had no choice but to hope that Nohemí would not spend time answering calls, that no other family reunion would occur, and certainly not be kissed as if not there would be tomorrow inside the makeup room.</p><p>"Good morning," The brunette greeted shyly.</p><p>Her eyes scanned the place and when they fell on Juliana's, both women lowered their faces, making it very clear to each other that the general idea for today was to avoid any type of interaction, even the smallest of them.</p><p>"Guys, I want to apologize," The photographer spoke. "Juliana, Valentina, Ánuar, I already did it with Kiara, everyone. The previous time I wasn't at all professional, but I had a somewhat complicated personal situation. I have solved everything, this day will go smoother. I promise.”</p><p>The place was filled with several voices assuring Nohemí that everything was fine, that there was nothing for her to worry about and that they hoped everything would be better at home. The woman thanked everyone for their words and called the staff to prepare for the start of the session.</p><p>Valentina drew a straight line to the dressing room finding all the clothes for today perfectly classified. From each rack hung a small plastic number from one to ten to indicate which one should be used first. Juliana had done this with all the intention of not saying a word with her and the model thanked her infinitely because she still didn't feel qualified to talk about what happened, and something told her that she would never do it, that is, after today, goodbye was forever.</p><p>When she got to the makeup room she found the same old pair smiling at her and she felt a slight electric shock run down her spine as she remembered what had happened in this same place ten days ago. She took the customary chair and her eyes still inadvertently traveled to the column of the wall against which she had imprisoned Juliana and her skin prickled as she drew from her memories the sensation of the cold surface hitting her back as the designer turned them to both for her to be the one to press her body and lips against her.</p><p>She shook her head trying to escape this memory.</p><p>That hadn’t happened.</p><p>Okay no. That was silly. The kiss had happened but it meant absolutely nothing.</p><p>The entire session happened in silence.</p><p>From time to time, Nohemí called them both and Ánuar, the professional in charge of the visual art of the session, to agree on certain things, but both the model and the designer made it their mission not to even look up so as not to meet each other’s eyes.</p><p>Juliana, above all, was the one who was being a little more complicated because part of her job was to pay special attention to the way her designs looked on camera, seeking to prevent any damage, which implied having to pay attention to the chestnut.</p><p>Her best option was to review things on the camera of the man who was filming the documentary that would be included in the launch of the issue of the pride month magazine, and once in a while, to observe the real version of the beauty that was the Princess of Mexico wearing her creations. When that happened, when her eyes stayed on her for more than a few seconds, Valentina could feel a kind of heat spring up inside her while noting that it was possible for her to feel the stare.</p><p>By the time the third part of the session came, they both allowed themselves to breathe a little. The day was about to end and after today they would see each other perhaps one more time when the campaign was presented to the public, probably at a party because Kiara loved them, and then yes, they would never cross paths anymore.</p><p>The emptiness in her chest that accompanied that idea surprised them both, but each one decided to ignore it.</p><p>The last break came to an end between stolen glances and long sighs that meant relief but tasted a bit like nostalgia.</p><p>"Juliana, your phone is ringing," Ricky commented, approaching the designer with her mobile in his hand to where she, Nohemí, Valentina and Ánuar, were having a last meeting to address the final part of the photoshoot.</p><p>"Ah thanks, Ricky." She said, taking the device from the makeup artist's hands.</p><p>"You’re welcome,”</p><p>"Hello?" She answered, moving away from the group and turning her back to have a little privacy. "What?! No, mom, try to breathe, calm down. Now try again, tell me slowly what happened." The alarming way she was talking immediately caught Valentina’s attention, who tried to keep an eye on what Nohemí was suggesting but the way the designer's back had been tense was distracting her a bit. "No, everything will be fine, calm down Lupe, I'm going there, yes, but calm down, I'm going to take an Uber and I'll be there quickly.”</p><p>"Something happened?" Valentina asked, unable to stop herself. Juliana sounded concerned and she was an empathetic human being after all.</p><p>The black-haired woman was somewhat astonished to hear her speak to her for the first time all day.</p><p>"No, I mean yes..." She hesitated. "Guys, I’m so sorry, I'm going to have to leave before the shoot ends, something happened at home and my mother needs me, is that okay?”</p><p>None of those present said a word of opposition and Juliana went to the chair where she had placed her things and began to leave at a fast pace.</p><p>"Hey," A hand around her arm stopped her suddenly, it was Valentina’s. "Everything’s okay?” Her voice sounded genuinely concerned.</p><p>Juliana didn't have the energy to hide the fear she felt right now. Apparently, Perlita had suffered a new episode with her blood pressure, and although Lupe tended to exaggerate things, the idea of imagining a person she loved so much being in danger kept filling her with fear.</p><p>She couldn’t even answer her, she only limited herself to nod as convincingly as she could and practically ran towards the door, leaving the model a little scared by the anguish she found in Juliana's eyes before she left.</p><p>----------</p><p>She spent the rest of the afternoon mulling over the matter.</p><p>The truth is that she no longer had much to think about. Offering to take all her dresses to Juliana's house and having them in the back seat of her car with no one else from her team nearby gave her no choice but to go there to return them.</p><p>She spent about an hour working up the courage to message Juliana, tell her why she had to go to her apartment and ask her when should that happen.</p><p>Now, as she climbed the ten million steps to get to her apartment, carrying several changes of clothes that added together they generated a lot more weight on her arms, she knew there was no going back.</p><p>The sound of other footsteps filled the space along with her heavy breathing.</p><p>"Hey, I told you to wait for me, that I was going down." Juliana lightly demanded, finding her halfway, removing all the clothes from her arms.</p><p>"That’s okay, I imagined that starting the hard work a little wouldn’t hurt. Give me some, I can help you.”</p><p>"It’s not necessary-”</p><p>"Yes, it’s necessary, I was almost dying holding them all, give me some." Valentina demanded, starting to take some of the hooks herself.</p><p>Both women silently climbed the rest of the stairs, entered the designer's apartment and then her atelier, leaving the garments on a table that Juliana had vacated for that purpose.</p><p>"Thank you very much for bringing it," She spoke, putting her hands inside the back pockets of her pants, not finding anything else to do with them now that she no longer had anything to occupy.</p><p>"It’s, uhm... it was nothing. Ricky also had to leave early. I noticed that Nancy was very busy with her own things and it was easy for me to give her a hand," Explained Valentina</p><p>"Yes, he told me that you were going to do us this favor… thank you.”</p><p>"Yea, sure.”</p><p>"Yea,”</p><p>They were left without saying anything. Neither dared to look directly at the other because there was a huge elephant in the room and they felt that meeting glances would force them to talk about it.</p><p>Valentina's eyes fell again on the photograph that attracted her attention so much. The one where Juliana was a girl and celebrated her birthday in a park that she and her family used to visit.</p><p>She didn't understand why, but that image didn't fail to capture her attention each time she visited that place. Today, it happened again.</p><p>"And uhm... is everything okay? You left in a hurry in the morning and-”</p><p>"Yes, yea. All good. My, uhm... my mom has a bad habit of exaggerating things, it was a scare more than anything.”</p><p>"Oh, is your mom okay?" For obvious reasons, she didn't like the idea of someone's mother suffering from something.</p><p>"Yes. She is, but uhm.. we have this friend who was having some health problems all week and today she had a more serious episode, but nothing to worry about. It was just one more of Lupe's hysteria.”</p><p>“Lupe?”</p><p>"My mom.”</p><p>"Oh. Well... good. Not your mom exaggerating everything, but that things have turned out well. Although that scare no one is going to take it away.”</p><p>The brunette smiled and shrugged.</p><p>"It was the least of worries.”</p><p>"Sure," Again they were silent and the model forced herself to continue the conversation doing everything in her power not to fall into the subject that occupied the minds of both of them. "You also missed the small celebration our team threw for the closing of our project. Nohemí brought champagne and everything.”</p><p>"Oh really?" It was the least the photographer could do, Juliana told herself in her thoughts.</p><p>"Yea,”</p><p>Again the awkward silence appeared.</p><p>"And, uhm… speaking of parties. Will you go to Isa's?" Juliana raised her eyebrows "For her birthday, she… invited you the night of the party.”</p><p>"Ah, yes, yes, definitely yes, Isa and I became friends in a job we did a long time ago and well, I do plan to attend.”</p><p>"Cool, cool, well… see you there.”</p><p>"Yea, me too. Will see you there, I mean.”</p><p>The model scanned the room again, her eyes reverting to the photograph on the wall and then to the window. Night had completely fallen outside.</p><p>"Well, ahmm... I think it's a bit late. It's time for me to go.”</p><p>Juliana nodded, she couldn't think of anything else to say and it seemed like a good idea. The situation was starting to be too tense.</p><p>She escorted the other woman to the door.</p><p>"It’s not necessary that you accompany me downstairs, I already know the way.”</p><p>"You sure?” Juliana imagined slapping herself on the forehead. Of course, she knew the way. It wasn’t like her building was a labyrinth.</p><p>Valentina let out a mocking giggle.</p><p>"That way," She pointed towards the hall. "And downstairs until it touches the ground, is that correct?”</p><p>"Very correct," Juliana confirmed, corresponding the smile with a more timid one.</p><p>"Cool. Well... I'm going then," This time she didn't find the courage to go over to kiss her goodbye. Not after what happened.</p><p>Juliana watched the beautiful woman turn around, ready to leave.</p><p>"Valentina!" Juliana called her and the model turned to her quickly, her eyes saw her expectantly, waiting for something else, but the truth was that her body had acted without her brain’s permission but the latter immediately regained control. "Uhm…. Thanks again for bringing all the designs, really.”</p><p>The brunette drew a faint smile.</p><p>"It was nothing, Juliana. I’ll see you around." She said, finally walking down the hall.</p><p>"See you around, Val.”</p><p>The little nickname slipped from her lips when the brunette was too far away to be heard.</p><p>----------</p><p>The first thing Valentina did when she got home was trying to remove things from her desk. She was sure that the photo album was somewhere around there. She had some of her favorite photos and she loved to look at them from time to time to remind herself how easy life had once been.</p><p>It didn't take Valentina long to find it.</p><p>She kicked off her shoes and settled on the bed to peruse that book carefully.</p><p>She knew perfectly where that photograph was. Right on the page where Eva was having a poetry recital, the one with the image of Guille pointing happily at the plaster that covered the arm that had been broken when throwing himself from one of the trees in the garden.</p><p>She quickly scanned the page and found it, the photograph she was looking for. It was her father, she and her two siblings sitting on a blanket in the same park where Juliana was celebrating her birthday in the photo she had in her study. Valentina, settled on her father's lap, was smiling enormously, showing that her front teeth were missing. Her mother wasn't in the picture because she was the one who had taken it with her old Polaroid.</p><p>Then she noticed something else there, someone else. Behind them were two barely distinguishable people. A woman and a little girl hugging a doll.</p><p>She had returned to that day many nights in her dreams. Max, her dog doing some mischief, she retrieving a Hawaiian doll.</p><p>“'Lilo.”</p><p>“I like your eyes.”</p><p>“Brown eyes are beautiful too.”</p><p>And it was true.</p><p>That feeling, that fascination that the little girl's chocolate eyes had caused her, she had only experienced again with two more people. One of them, like the first, she never saw again... the third, however, was the one who she wished with all her soul to never cross paths again, or well... that was what she was trying to convince herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi loves I'm sorry it took so long to update this it was completely my fault 😬😬 this chapter was written by me (if you don't know me and Kelem write one chapter each, so the next is Kelems)</p><p>please go to her profile on wattpad to also read her beauuutiful fics (they all in spanish but it's worth the shitty google translation!!! https://www.wattpad.com/user/17Trece23)</p><p>hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentina had barely opened her eyes and could already hear the discussion going on outside her room. In her apartment. That she lived alone and hadn't slept with anyone that night.</p><p>Why the fuck was there an argument going on inside her apartment?</p><p>But in all honesty, she didn't even need to deduce who it was, since the voices were loud and in a good enough tone for her to be able to identify the owners: Lucho and Isa arguing over one of all the thousands of things they disagreed whenever they saw each other.</p><p>But Valentina was not in the mood to deal with unreasonable arguments from her best friend and boyfriend, actually, she was not in the mood for much today. She just wanted to be able to enjoy her day off after three tiring sessions having to deal with the woman who most frustrated and intrigued her in life, whose lips now regularly invaded her thoughts.</p><p>Without wanting to waste any more time, as that meaning that the discussion would take longer to end, Valentina decided to get up for good and end whatever was going on.</p><p>“Guys, please, it's not even nine in the morning and you're already arguing loudly like this, waking me up on my first day off in days,” Valentina complained as she arrived in her living room and went straight to her coffee machine, which thanks to God was always the first thing Isa did when she went to visit her early, before she was even up. "I don't remember inviting either of you to come here today." She brought her cup of hot black coffee to her mouth and took a sip, raising an eyebrow at them.</p><p>"Since when do I need an invitation to come here?" Isa questioned, approaching the model and giving her a kiss on the cheek, walking away afterwards and going towards the table to sit down.</p><p>"She was already here when I got in," Lucho said, his tone giving away how annoyed he clearly was. "I wanted to make you a breakfast surprise, but she was already here, handling everything as if she lived in this place."</p><p>Isa smiled cynically at him. "I kinda do, dear," </p><p>One of Valentina's biggest headaches was the fact that her boyfriend and her best friend didn't understand each other at all. Isa couldn't stand him as much as Lucho didn't like her. She thought he was the worst kind of boyfriend anyone could have. He thought Isa was too bad of an influence for Valentina.</p><p>She always ignored what one said about the other, but she always ends up finding herself in the middle of the discussion having to always choose a side. She was too tired for that this Friday morning.</p><p>"I came to <em> my </em> best friend's house because we agreed today to finish putting the finishing touches of my party that will take place here tomorrow." Isa said, looking at Lucho. "And no, you're not invited."</p><p>“I don't need an invitation, the party will be at my girlfriend's house, I have the key. I can come by anytime.” Lucho challenged her back.</p><p>"No, Lucho, you can't, you have the key but the house is still mine." Valentina said as she sat at the table with her coffee cup, now with milk, in her hand. "I gave you the keys in case there was an emergency, I still want you to let me know when you're coming or not." She took a sip of her coffee. "And Lucho, babe, if Isa doesn't want you at her party... I can't do anything about that." She replied with a shrug, which she knew would make him angrier.</p><p>Nothing made Lucho more irritated than him feeling that he was not in control of things, and Valentina always reminded him that, while they were together, he didn’t rule anything in their relationship.</p><p>"Whatever, Valentina, these things are going to end soon anyway, so you better enjoy yourself while you can," Valentina frowned when she heard that and turned to look at Isa, who had the same reaction on her face.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" She questioned him, her brows even more furrowed. She knew that, as an adult, Lucho's ideas of fun had changed a lot from when they were young college students.</p><p>No, having changed was an understatement. Lucho was old-fashioned as he could get.</p><p>"That when we get married you won't be able to go to these parties, Valentina, our world is a more sophisticated world than the places you go to," He took Valentina's hand on the table while the woman tried to absorb what he was talking about. "Our wedding will be the most talked about in the country, in a few years I will become a successful businessman, I need a woman with elegance and who knows how to behave with people from our same social cycle."</p><p>"I can't believe in what I'm hearing," Isa's laughter interrupted Lucho's speech, which Valentina was sure was way longer than that and she was eternally grateful for her friend shutting him down. “Valentina! You will marry a man from the 1920s! That’s fancy!”</p><p>"Isabel you and your jokes that are never funny," Lucho countered with disinterest, looking at the model with disdain. “I don't get you, Valentina, you're a millionaire, your family has a big surname, one of the most important in the country. The way you still behave, we’ve passed this phase long ago, Vale, we’re no longer in college, my love, it's time for you to start acting more... seriously. I don't know. More adult.” He paused. “I just know that when we get married, I'm going to want a big, powerful woman by my side, and I know you are, my love. We will be the most powerful couple in Mexico!”</p><p>Valentina laughed at that. "Lucho.. did you even hear yourself while talking?" She looked at him, incredulous. "I'm going to pretend I didn’t hear all that and-"</p><p>"I'm not kidding, Valentina." Lucho cut her off. "We’re close to our 30’s, it's time to set up a family, to get married-"</p><p>"And I already said that I don't want to talk about marriage for now or for a long time, Lucho" Valentina said, starting to get annoyed by his insistence on the subject.</p><p>It's not that she didn't want to get married, she just didn't want to get married now. Or at least that was what she talked herself into believing every day before going to sleep, not wanting to think about the real reasons behind that decision.</p><p>"And when are we going to talk about it, Valentina?" Lucho asked a little louder. “You never want to talk about it and it always has to be your way! There is no dialogue between us, we don't even look like a couple anymore, Vale! What do you want from me?”</p><p>"I'm going to wait for whatever this is to end in your bedroom," Isa said standing up. "Val, when you're done with that, you come to see me."</p><p>Isa was already on her feet when the blue-eyed woman held her arm, preventing her from walking any further but without taking her eyes off her boyfriend's. “No, Isa, this matter is over. You can stay." She sighed. "Lucho, there's a lot going on in my life, marriage would be just another responsibility, to prepare for the whole thing. It’s a lot," Valentina said, using the time she didn't have as an excuse, and not the fact that she just didn’t really want to get married. </p><p>Or get married to him. And that, no, that the fact she couldn't stop thinking about the way she kissed Juliana had nothing to do in the whole equation.</p><p>But fuck Juliana, and the way she kissed her, anyway.</p><p>Valentina had not stopped to think more deeply about what that kiss could mean and meant for both of them, but mainly for herself. She already had a lot in her mind.</p><p>But it had been days since she felt Juliana's body against hers and Valentina could have sworn that she could still feel the pressure of the designer's lips against hers, kissing her as if she had already kissed her thousands of times before.</p><p>"Valentina, you speak as if you’d have to do everything yourself, of course we are paying someone to do everything, you will only have to say yes or no."</p><p>"Lucho," Valentina closed her eyes, taking her hands to her temples and massaging them. “I don't understand this rush to get married. We're fine, aren't we?” She opened her eyes again, looking at her boyfriend who had a smile on his face.</p><p>“It could be better than fine! It will be our wedding, Vale,” He took Valentina's hands and brought them to his lips, planting a kiss over each one. "We will have people to help you at  every moment, my mom is excited about the idea, she has even started talking to some people and-"</p><p>"Your mother what?" Valentina interrupted him, letting go of his hands and straightening up in her chair, facing Lucho with an ugly face. It wasn’t possible that Lucho started talking about their marriage with his mother before talking to her.<br/>
Actually no, not their wedding, because there would be no wedding for a long time.</p><p>"Did you really talk to your mother about us getting married before me?" She asked him, feeling the few nerves she still had dissipating away one by one. "Are you talking about getting married before you even know if I'm going to say yes?"</p><p>Valentina and Isa stared at each other when they saw Lucho start to laugh after Valentina spoke and she couldn't take it anymore, she felt her blood boil inside her body. How was it possible that she was having such an unpleasant morning as the day had not even started yet. "What's so funny, Lucho?" She asked, her jaw clenched.</p><p>"You, babe," Lucho stroked Valentina's face. "You saying about the possibility of saying no, there is no such thing as that, Vale," Valentina looked at Lucho incredulously, not wanting to believe she was hearing all that. “We have known each other since we were kids, dated for years and then fate brought us together again, Vale, don't you see? We’re meant to be together.”</p><p>“I'm sorry,” Lucho's speech was once again interrupted by Isa's laughter, who couldn't control herself anymore, not after hearing all that. "Val, I'm going to your room, when you guys finish talking about fate and weddings you call me," She leaned over giving Valentina a kiss on the head. "This conversation is too sad to be heard this early in the morning,”</p><p>Isa said as she walked to Valentina's room and the blue-eyed woman wished more than anything that she could follow her friend now and escape that conversation nightmare.</p><p>"Your friendship with Isa.."</p><p>"What about it?" Valentina turned to Lucho again, determined to put an end to this conversation.</p><p>“Valentina, this woman is a nutcase! You can’t be a woman of society and continue to be friends with her, who soon won't even be a model and then what?”</p><p>Valentina took a deep breath before answering. “Lucho. I think it's time for you to go.”</p><p>"What? I'm not leaving, not now. We need to talk, Vale, we need to align-”</p><p>"Lucho, what do you want more, what do you need for me to explain better so that you understand that I don't want to, I'm not going to marry you!" Valentina got up from the chair and faced him. “You don’t listen to me, you go over everything I say, in the end it’s always the way you want things and this is the first thing I’m not going to do with you, not anytime soon, and I don’t care if you're almost 30, I don't give a shit what society will think. I don't want to and I'm not going to marry you.” Valentina finished speaking with a heavy breath. Her chest rose and fell as she stared at the boyfriend who was staring back at her, anger apparent in his eyes. "At least not for now."</p><p>"This is your final word?" Lucho asked, gritting his teeth, his stare almost making holes in her own, but she kept her eyes back staring at him.</p><p>"Yes, Lucho, that is my final word."</p><p>"Ok, Valentina, whatever," Lucho got up from the chair, pushing the object and heading towards the living room. "I'm done with you today," He took his wallet off the couch and left the apartment slamming the door behind him.</p><p>"You and me both, Lucho." Valentina whispered, thinking about how horrible her morning had started.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"I love rich people's apartments," Paola said excitedly when the two entered Valentina's apartment, which had the door open and people everywhere in the large living room. "No, not rich people, millionaires." Juliana's friend spoke the last part whispering, making her laugh and feel a little more relieved to be in the model's expensive world.</p><p> </p><p>Juliana wasn't sure if she was really going to Isa's birthday party, but after the model called to confirm her presence that morning, she didn't have the courage to say no.</p><p>So there she was, with Paola's arm around hers and trying to clear her brain from the millions of thoughts per second that were going through her mind. All about Valentina and that damn kiss.</p><p>A kiss that had happened more than 15 days ago but that Juliana's mind still nourished as if it had been something that happened the day before, that her mouth could still feel the pressure of the model's mouth against her, and that her body still suffered from momentary chills when Juliana thought about how their bodies were shaped against each other.</p><p>But enough, Juliana was not going to let herself be carried away by a memory of something that had meant absolutely nothing to her, she had already given every thought to it the past days. She was there to celebrate her friend Isa's birthday and meet new people, and that was what she was going to do.</p><p>"I can hear you thinking even with all this loud music," Paola said, turning her head to look at Juliana, who was still looking around the party looking for the birthday girl. "I haven't seen Valentina around here yet, have you?"</p><p>"I'm not looking for her, Pao," Juliana said, rolling her eyes slightly. "I'm looking for the birthday girl to deliver her birthday present and to congratulate her." The designer raised her hand that held the gift, moving it in front of her friend.</p><p>"Yeah, sure," Paola smiled, pretending to believe what Juliana had said. “We’re searching for the birthday girl then. But I'm sure we will find much more than her an- ah! There they are!”</p><p>Juliana's heart was already racing before she even looked at where her friend was pointing, and the blow to her breath as she saw the scene in front of her was stronger than she expected.</p><p>Valentina was, in all her glory, wearing a long red dress, where the only thing that held it in the model's long body were two thin straps that touched her pale shoulders, the shade of red getting in perfect contrast to the cream skin of the woman whose blue eyes Juliana was still waiting to see.</p><p>Valentina's hair was straight and falling on her waist in timid waves and Juliana could remember in detail its texture when she intertwined her fingers between it, while Valentina dominated her against the dressing room wall.</p><p>"Let's say hi," Paola said, already pulling Juliana towards the two women who were talking animatedly with other people around the kitchen counter, which was full of drinks and food on top.</p><p>"You arrived!" Juliana saw Isa smile big when she spotted the two and went towards them, hugging them at the same time as Juliana realized that, although she wasn’t that late, the birthday girl had already started the party much earlier than she did. "Welcome to the party!"</p><p>"Thanks!" Juliana said laughing as she was released by the model, her eyes meeting Valentina's at the same moment, Juliana could swear that before their eyes met the other model was looking at her lips. "Hi, Valentina," Juliana said, staring at her without really knowing what to do.</p><p>Should she hug Valentina? Reach out to greet her? Wave a little from afar?</p><p>She didn't have much time to think, because when she realized, the blue-eyed woman was already being wrapped up in a bear hug by Paola, as if they were long lost friends, and Juliana couldn't be more grateful for her friend at that moment.</p><p>"Valentina, you look stunning!" Paola exclaimed and Valentina thanked her awkwardly, looking at the floor in shame, Juliana finding it all adorable.</p><p>No. She couldn't find Valentina adorable. "You look really beautiful," Juliana agreed with her friend. "You two are!" She turned to Isa again, who was filling two glasses with some drink that was probably for the party's two newest acquisitions.</p><p>"The four of us are," Isa said cheerfully, extending the two glasses towards the two women. “But this is nothing new, the four of us are beautiful and the party is great! Juli! ” Isa approached Juliana, putting her arm around the designer making her chuckle at the model's condition. “I know that you're single and I have other friends who are also single and were very excited when I said you would come! I need to introduce you to everyone later,”</p><p>"Oh, no, I'm fine today, Isa," Juliana laughed, placing her hand over the model's on her belly. "I'm here just to enjoy you and enjoy the party and meet people, but nothing more,"</p><p>"She says that at every party we go to, don't trust her, Isa," Paola said laughing and taking a sip of her drink.</p><p>"Oh no, Juls, you can have <em>that</em> kinda fun at my party too, I demand, it will be your gift to me," Isa said seriously to Juliana, but then smiling later. "Do it like Vale here and just accept my request, she's single at the party today too," She said, raising and lowering her eyebrows towards Valentina, who rolled her eyes smiling.</p><p>“I'm not single, Isabel. I'm just without Lucho today.”</p><p>Juliana felt her heart race again when she heard that, while she was repressing herself internally. Did they fight? Are they not talking? No. It didn't matter if Lucho wasn't there that night, he would be tomorrow and the rest of the other days with Valentina.</p><p>And what did it matter, anyway? Juliana didn’t want to be with Valentina, with whom the woman with the blue eyes left or didn’t leave was none of her business.</p><p>But Paola seemed to have a greater interest in what that meant. "Hmm," Paola hmmed  towards Valentina. "Did he give you a one time out?"</p><p>"I forbade him to come today, this is my party, I don't want unpleasant people at my party," Isa complained as she rolled her eyes and let go of Juliana, returning to the table and taking a new red cup, filling it with champagne that was on top of the table inside a bowl with ice. "Today is a day to celebrate and I just want the people I love and I like it at my party and I love you three here," She pointed a finger at the three women. "Even you, Paola, I already love you too," She went towards Paola and gave her a kiss on the cheek, stepping away from her and looking at her closely. "Do you like women, Paola?"</p><p> </p><p>"Isabel!" Valentina exclaimed when she heard that and Juliana couldn't stop the laugh that broke in, letting it out loud when she saw her best friend’s expression after hearing the question. But knowing Paola well, she was enjoying the conversation more than anyone.</p><p>"No, Isa, forgive me," Paola said pouting at the woman who was still too close to her. "Juliana has tried several times but I'm straight."</p><p>"Paola!" Juliana slapped her on the shoulder. "It's a lie, I only did it once and in college." Juliana rolled her eyes as her friend put her hand on her waist and brought her close to her, kissing her on the cheek.</p><p>"Yea, I lied but the college part was true." She winked at the designer.</p><p>"It's a shame then," Isa shrugged, releasing Paola. "But I can introduce you to my straight male friends too,"</p><p>"Now we're talking," Paola said smiling. "We can start now if you want," She released Juliana's waist and moved closer to Isa, who beamed at her.</p><p>"Yesss," She took another sip of the drink and set the glass on the table. “You’ll be ok together, right? Yeah, you will, I'll be back soon,” Isa blew a kiss in the air and waved goodbye as she pulled Juliana's friend into the living room and towards the balcony, which Juliana had realized its existence now and that there were a lot of people too.</p><p>She looked at Valentina and smiled shyly, raising both eyebrows and approaching the counter, resting her glass on it. "Well.. it's the two of us for now." Juliana said looking at Valentina, who nodded, looking at her and then at the rest of the party. "You have an amazing apartment,"</p><p>Valentina smiled at that and turned to her. "Thank you," She wet her lips and Juliana used all her inner strength not to face the movement. "It was my first big purchase, I love it."</p><p>Juliana nodded. “I would also love it, it's really beautiful. And spacious,” the designer stated. "Your living room can fit three of mine."</p><p>"Okay, that’s too much," Valentina chuckled lightly, shaking her head at hearing that. "Your living room is big enough and comfortable, way more comfortable than mine." She shrugged.</p><p>"Ah, but this is just a matter of decoration."</p><p>Valentina raised her eyebrows at that, smiling at Juliana. "Exactly my point,"</p><p>Juliana smiled back and time seemed to stop between them. Their eyes locked on each other, and there, at that moment, Juliana did not seem to remember why she and Valentina had argued and fought so much.</p><p>Everything at that moment seemed so simple and it was just the two of them at a birthday party, with no boyfriends and shared pasts.</p><p>Out of nowhere, their kiss came back to Juliana's memory, running over her thoughts like a runaway car and Juliana remembered where she was and who she was talking to, with someone's girlfriend. That she had kissed and really wanted to kiss again.</p><p>In an attempt to forget that kiss, Juliana shook her head and laughed weakly, breaking her gaze with the model’s and turning to the table, picking up a new glass and filling it with any drink again.</p><p>“How's your mom's friend doing? Did you have any other episode like that in the last session?” Valentina asked Juliana, her voice a little louder so that the black-haired woman could hear.</p><p>"Yea," Juliana smiled when she heard the question, noting that Valentina had remembered what had happened in the last photo shoot with Lupe and her exaggerations about Perlita's health. "I mean, no, she didn’t have another episode and yes she's being monitored now, but she's much better after a very needed rest."</p><p>"Who is this friend?" Valentina asked and Juliana realized how close she had come. "If you don't mind me asking." She added quickly and Juliana smiled again when she saw the worried expression on the other woman's face.</p><p>"Perlita is like a grandmother to me," Juliana explained. “She took in my mother and me when I was younger and hired my mother, and me for a while. She's the second person I love the most in the world.” She finished saying, unable to control the huge smile that escaped her face when talking about Perlita.</p><p>She would never forget how much she had helped her and her mother when they needed it most, and the affection she felt for Perlita was a granddaughter's affection. Juliana didn't want anything bad to happen to her and she felt that now was the time for her to return everything the woman had done for her.</p><p>“She took you two in? What do you mean?" Valentina asked, her brows furrowed.</p><p>“Oh, ahm,” Juliana started to answer, but thinking about how she was going to answer that without telling much of her personal life to the model. "We were looking for a place to live in when I was a little girl and Perlita accommodated us in the back house of her restaurant, where she also employed my mother." She continued. "We have been a small family ever since."</p><p>"Is it just you and your mom?"</p><p>Juliana nodded her head. “And Perlita and Panchito, my stepfather. And his children too.” Juliana didn't have so much contact with Panchito's children, since they still lived with their mother and when they were with her father Juliana was almost never there, but they were part of her small family too, since she had Panchito as her father.</p><p>"Cool," Valentina replied with a short smile to Juliana, who gave her a quick one too and turned to the party, pretending to be looking at the environment and not that she was actually trying to stop staring at Valentina, because she couldn't but just focus on her face.</p><p>She wanted to wander her eyes all over Valentina's body, watch slowly and draw all the angles, but she couldn't. And it was pathetic. She was pathetic. She needed to get out of there.</p><p>"I'm going to walk around a little, if you don’t mind me," She said looking at Valentina, who just nodded. "See you around," She gave the model a short bye and left, trying not to run, but it was what she most wanted to do at that moment.</p><p>Run as far as possible from Valentina, her clear blue eyes and that growing attraction inside her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Valentina had been aimlessly wandering around the party for over an hour, talking to each guest, checking if they weren’t running out of their snacks a thousands of times and taking great care not to pass by Juliana, who apparently didn't want to talk to her after having used an excuse for the conversation they were having to stop.</p><p>She still didn't know how to act when she was alone with Juliana, she never knew how to. But after their kiss everything seemed to be worse and better at the same time. Better because, at least, the two were not exchanging splinters with each other and seemed to try to have a conversation without them arguing.</p><p>Worse because now Valentina knew how soft Juliana's lips were. And she knew how Juliana was a very good kisser, and because since that damn kiss, Valentina couldn't think about anything else but to just repeat it and repeat it.</p><p>She really wanted to kiss the designer again. But she couldn't. She had a boyfriend, and she had already cheated on him, one more kiss would just make everything worse, and Valentina was not like that. She did not cheat on boyfriends, even though they had already done this to her, she was not that person.</p><p>But she also didn't control her thoughts, much less how her body reacted when she saw Juliana. Especially when Juliana was wearing black high-waisted trousers with low-top boots of the same color, a short yellow top showing her belly with straps and a red leather coat tied at the waist.</p><p>Her long black hair seemed to be shining more than usual today, and Valentina most of all, wanted to be able to get her hands on it again and vent all the frustration that the designer made her feel. With her mouth.</p><p>Tired of wandering, she decided to lie down a little in her bed in her closed room and recharge her energy for this party, which, knowing her friend, would only end at dawn.</p><p>Walking to the corridor that led to her room, Valentina saw that her door was half open and was already preparing to expel anyone who had invaded her room without her permission, but she really didn’t expect to find Juliana inside it, standing in front of her desk, holding a paper in her hand.</p><p>"Hmhmm," Valentina cleared her throat trying to get the attention of the designer who hadn't even noticed that she was at her bedroom door. "Juliana?"</p><p>Juliana jumped, putting the paper down immediately, looking at the door, her face with an expression of being caught in the act and a lot embarrassed. "Fuck, you almost killed me," She put a hand over her chest. "And I'm sorry, I was looking for the bathroom and the door was open and-"</p><p>"You decided to go over my stuff?" Valentina asked, her voice serious but a loose smile was drawn on her lips.</p><p>Juliana opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She stood there, staring at the model, biting her lip, until she shrugged. "Guilty," She smiled. "I really was looking for the bathroom, but I opened the wrong door and just got curious."</p><p>Valentina frowned. "Curious?" She asked, entering her room and closing the door behind her, muffling the sound but increasing the pressure of the blood running through her body, because only after hearing the door’s click she realized she was alone with the designer, in her closed bedroom.</p><p>Juliana tilted her head a little toward the door and cleared her throat before she spoke. "Ahm, yes."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"What your room would look like," Juliana replied, taking a look around. "It's more cozy than your living room."</p><p>Valentina smiled. "I spend more time here,"</p><p>"Makes sense," Juliana said smiling back, leaning over the table again and picking up the paper, with now Valentina realizing it was a photo, which she was holding in her hand again. "This right here," She bit her bottom lip and looked from the photo to Valentina. "That child back, that’s me."</p><p>"I figured," Valentina said quietly, walking over to Juliana and standing beside her, looking at the photo she had spent hours staring at all these past few days, trying not to breathe in the perfume Juliana was wearing, and failing miserably.</p><p>Juliana's scent, which was so unique to her, was becoming one of her favorite scents in the world, and that was only from the few times she had seen the woman since they met. "After I saw that photo in your studio and I ran back to search this photo, but I didn't really know if it was you or not."</p><p>She finished speaking and looked up at Juliana, the two were so close that Valentina could feel the warm energy of the designer's body mixing with hers.</p><p>"Now you know." Juliana beamed a little, facing Valentina. "It was your dog that tried to steal my brand new doll."</p><p>Valentina laughed at that and shook her head with a smile. "No, he was just trying to play!"</p><p>"I hadn't even played with the doll myself!" Juliana spoke playfully, hitting the blue-eyed woman on the shoulder. “I had literally just bought it. You don't know how terrified I was by almost losing that doll.”</p><p>Valentina's smile faded a little when she heard that. "Terrified?" She asked and couldn't help noticing the slight change in Juliana's expression, which seemed even a little apprehensive to have heard that question.</p><p>The black-haired woman looked at the picture again, taking a step back. "Yea, hey, I was a kid with a new toy, I wouldn't get one like that for a very long time." She answered, but Valentina felt that that was not the whole truth.</p><p>Few children would be terrified of losing a toy like that. Thet would be sad, would cry. But be terrified? That was different.</p><p>"It seems that we meet at all stages of our lives," Juliana said smiling, but Valentina didn't understand what she meant by that.</p><p>"All stages?" She asked, confused. "We met as kids, then in college and now." She said.</p><p>But Juliana was shaking her head and heading towards the bed, sitting on it. "No, I mean yes, all those times, but we met as teenagers too."</p><p>"What?" Valentina wasn’t following that conversation. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Had they met when they were teenagers? When? How?</p><p>"Did you go to the same school as me?" She asked, that being the only possibility in mind.</p><p>But Juliana laughed when she asked that. “Valentina, I couldn't even pay to step into your school patio, just to take a look around. But we met when you were in your uniform, if that helps,”Juliana continued to speak but Valentina was still lost. "We met as teenagers when you were running away from your sister."</p><p>And as soon as those words left Juliana's mouth, the memory came so quickly that it made Valentina dizzy. Of course. When she found out she was going to Canada. She ran away and entered a restaurant that had a girl who saved her life. It was Juliana.</p><p>"No way," she said disbelievingly, heading towards the bed and slowly sitting down next to Juliana, who was smiling slightly when she saw the model's reaction.</p><p>“Yes, way. We met in all our life stages. At least until now.”</p><p>Juliana said but Valentina was still processing all that. It was too much information. "Juliana," She put her hand over her mouth and faced the designer. "This is too.."</p><p>"Weird?" The designer completed the sentence for her. “Yes, but.. I don't know. It’s only a big coincidence, I think.”</p><p>Valentina shook her head. “No, once or twice is a coincidence, four times is… too much. You don't agree?"</p><p>How was that even possible. They met as children, teenagers, university students and now adults, working together.</p><p>But at the same time, some things made sense. The brown eyes she always dreamed of when she was a little girl, the brown eyes that accompanied her on sleepless nights in Canada. The feeling of deja vu she had felt in the college parking lot and the sense of security that she remembered as if it were today, with brown eyes defending her.</p><p>And they all belonged to the woman who was sitting next to her, in a room with the doors closed and whom she wanted to be able to feel the pressure of her lips against hers as soon as possible.</p><p>"This is crazy," Valentina laughed. “For years I dreamed of brown eyes, I even talked to my family. And that was you the whole time? And- wait, did you know that all the time? And you didn't say anything to me?” Valentina said, understanding that Juliana had known this all this time that they spent not liking each other and arguing.</p><p>Juliana had known her for a long time, she should have known what Valentina was like. Why did she still treat her so badly? "You knew me."</p><p>"I didn't know you, Valentina," Juliana explained. “I.. kind of know you now, after we started working together. Before this I knew who you were just because you’re.. you. Really knowing is another story." She finished saying, straightening up on the bed.</p><p>Okay, there was a little bit of truth to that.</p><p>"But it was like I said," Juliana stood up and put the photo back on the desk. "It's just a coincidence."</p><p>"How is that a coincidence, Juliana?" Valentina stood up too. "How is it possible that we have met so often in completely different places and periods?"</p><p>"I don't know, Valentina, there's not much to read in this story," Juliana said, waving her hands. "I don't know what to answer you and-"</p><p>"Because you don't like me?" The model asked out of nowhere, silencing the designer who was looking back at her with a confused expression.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"I know you don't like me, Juliana, you don't have to lie." Valentina cut her off. They were going to settle this matter now once and for all. She needed to understand why the designer disliked her so much. “And you don't like Lucho either, which I can understand, but me? I never did anything to you and from the beginning, since we met again, you treat me like shit. I have a right to know.”</p><p>Valentina said in a firm voice without breaking her gaze on Juliana, who had her jaw set, apprehensive.</p><p>“I heard a conversation between Lucho and you. When we were in college,” Juliana started to say and walked over to the bed again. “After our meeting in the parking lot, I obviously already knew who you were, and I remembered you from our meeting as teenagers. I even have the photo we took that day until today.”</p><p>"Photo?" Valentina asked, confused. "What photo?"</p><p>"The photo that one of the waiters took of us, but that's not the point." Juliana shook her head. “I remembered who you were and after our meeting in the parking lot, I went to try to find you the next day. On your campus.”</p><p>"I don't remember talking to you again." Valentina said, biting her lip. Was that why Juliana didn't like her? That Valentina never seemed to remember that they had already met?</p><p>"There is nothing to remember, there was no conversation." Juliana continued. "I found you and your boyfriend sitting at a table in the cafeteria, with other people." Juliana paused, looking at the floor and swallowed. "I heard part of your conversation, I heard it when Lucho said that I certainly had a scholarship, that I was poor, I dressed like a poor person." Juliana stopped. "No, better, I smelled like a poor person." She said, making a quotation mark with her hands.</p><p>"And I agreed," Valentina whispered, ducking her head, her mouth twitching.</p><p>She doesn't know how, but she knows exactly what day Juliana was talking about. It was on the same day that she had received the millionth flower as an apology from Lucho. It was on the same day that she felt her blood really boil when she heard Lucho saying those things. It was on the same day that she thought she had seen Juliana's figure.</p><p>Today she discovered that, unfortunately, it was really her.</p><p>"Juliana-" She tried to speak approaching the brown-eyed woman, but was interrupted.</p><p>"No, there’s no need for you to apologize-"</p><p>"Of course I do, you clearly still feel hurt to have heard that." Valentina got even closer to her.</p><p>"I was not hurt by what I heard, Valentina." Juliana stared at her, with her piercing, brown eyes. "I was hurt that you agreed."</p><p>Hearing that from Juliana's mouth and seeing the contrast of the fire in her eyes and the sweetness on her voice as she said that, Valentina felt her chest tighten. She would do anything at that moment to go back in time and change her having agreed with Lucho.</p><p>She knew at the time that he was being prejudiced and ridiculous. She knew today. But at the time, she just didn't have the strength to hit back. She then made it easier to her by just agreeing to whatever he was saying.</p><p>“I'm sorry, Juliana,” Valentina took Juliana's hands and squeezed them, speaking staring into the most beautiful and intense brown eyes that, today she knows that she has known them all her life. "I know it's not an excuse, or a reason, but I only agreed with him because I was tired, I... I didn't really agree with him at the time, with what he said, I... I don't know why I said yes, I didn't think the same thing as him, I swear. I don’t share his convictions on.. everything in life.”</p><p>Juliana's jaw was clamped, her eyes were on Valentina's, moving fast looking at each one. "Is that why you don't like me?"</p><p>Juliana shrugged. "That's why I’m not really fond of you, yes."</p><p>Valentina smiled at that, and nodded. "I understand," she said quietly. "Do you think... can we start again?" Valentina looked quickly at the designer's mouth, unable to control herself anymore, not with Juliana so close to her and the most vulnerable that Valentina had ever seen her.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Please," Valentina whispered and took another step towards Juliana, her heart racing, she could feel Juliana's breath beating on her lips, which she moistened with her tongue unconsciously, watching as Juliana followed the movement with her eyes. "I really, really, really want to kiss you right now." Valentina whispered, her voice barely coming out, her eyes fixed on Juliana’s parted lips.</p><p>Juliana just stared at her, her eyes darting across her face and Valentina could swear that she could feel her gaze caressing her skin, leaving a mark behind.</p><p>But Juliana wasn't even touching her. Only her breath touched Valentina gently, but that was enough to put her body on fire.</p><p>Juliana's gaze stopped and stayed on Valentina's lips, and then went up to her eyes, down to her lips again, and Valentina couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>And then, before she could talk herself out of it, she leaned over and took Juliana's lips between hers, hearing a muffled groan in response, which made her press her body against Juliana's even more and her hands rise to Juliana's hair, the place they shouldn't have left since that first kiss.</p><p>The effect that kiss was having on Valentina's body was a thousand times more powerful than their first one. Valentina sensed her heartbeat all over her body, and when Juliana stuck her tongue inside her mouth it was enough for Valentina to get completely lost.</p><p>Juliana grabbed Valentina's hips, bringing their bodies impossibly closer, their breasts shaping against each other, and Valentina moaned when she felt Juliana press her hands over her ass, pulling her body more pressed against hers, making her want so much more than just that kiss, Valentina wanted Juliana. All of her.</p><p>She turned their position so that Juliana had her back to the bed and took two steps forward, pushing the designer to lie on the mattress and raised her dress up to her waist so that she could climb on Juliana's hip and sit on her stomach, leaning herself enough so their mouths could touch again, meeting in a hungry kiss, Valentina sinking into the warmth of Juliana’s mouth and the feelings of pure desire and sexual tension owning her.</p><p>Juliana's hands ran to where Valentina had raised her dress and found her naked waist, scratching her nails over the area, making the blue-eyed woman moan loudly and start to move over her, trying to relieve some of the almost painful pressure she felt in the middle of the legs.</p><p>Valentina felt she would burn if she didn't have Juliana there, at that moment, writhing under her, her hands now under the strap of Valentina's panties, on her waist, bringing a feeling too great that Valentina couldn't decipher what it was, making her stop kissing the designer and start to attack her neck with kisses to help her breathe better but still not being able to unglue her mouth from the other woman's skin.</p><p>“Jesus, Valentina,” Valentina smiled when she heard Juliana almost breathlessly utter that with a hoarse voice and returned her attention to her mouth, but now without the initial intensity, the kiss now was slower, sensual. The kind of kiss that Valentina never wanted to end. The kind of kiss that Valentina never felt like she wanted to and never had.</p><p>Their tongues danced to a familiar rhythm and their hips accompanied them in the same song, her hand held Juliana's face keeping it in place, only their mouths moving in a kiss that spoke more than they could ever verbalize.</p><p>But everything good is short-lived and a loud shout from outside reminded her where she was, and worse, there were dozens of people outside her unlocked door.</p><p>Valentina stopped kissing Juliana and stood up a little, her hands still holding her face, their breaths were shallow and choppy, their breasts rising and falling in an attempt to return to their normal breathing, their lips purple from the intense kiss exchanged four seconds ago.</p><p>She opened her mouth in an attempt to say something, anything, but nothing came out, and she wouldn't know what to say either.</p><p>I'm sorry? It was a mistake? Can we do that again?</p><p>Valentina didn't have the courage to speak any of them because they were all bad options. And her mind was numb. She could still hear and feel their hearts beating fast, she could still hear the sound of their mouths touching, she could feel the texture of Juliana's tongue against hers and the path her hands were taking under her dress.</p><p>It was all happening very fast at the same time that it seemed that there would never be enough time for Valentina to kiss Juliana.</p><p>They continued to gasp for a few more seconds, the two staring at each other without speaking for what seemed like an eternity. Until Juliana started to get up and Valentina got off her, adjusting her dress that was all wrinkled, then running her hands fixing her hair.</p><p>Juliana sat at the end of the bed doing the same, adjusting her wrinkled clothes and unruly hair. All done in silence.</p><p>"I think that-" Juliana cleared her throat. "We should go back to the party." She stood up. "Paola and Isa must be looking for us."</p><p>Valentina nodded her head. "Yes, yes, we should." She ran her tongue over her lips feeling how sensitive they were and looked at Juliana one last time, "You should go to the bathroom too, since, you know, it was your initial idea."</p><p>Juliana got up on the spot. "Yes, yes, of course, I... I'm going." She cleared her throat. "Excuse me." Juliana left the room without looking at Valentina and closed the door behind her, leaving Valentina alone, just having an unpleasant pain in the middle of her legs and her heart still racing.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"You're quiet today, Valentina," Valentina heard Eva say from across the table. "Something happened?"</p><p>"I’m fine."</p><p>Valentina was in no mood to deal with anyone that day. Much less being in the middle of a lunch date with her sister and her boyfriend, the last two people she wanted to spend time with that Sunday after she was still feeling a little hangover, having gone to bed at almost seven in the morning.</p><p>But she had completely forgotten about their arrangment and there was no way for her to cancel now. She wouldn't hear the end of it from her sister; it was easier for her to just eat with them and then just leave early. At least that was her plan.</p><p>Now whether she was going to be polite and responsive was another story.</p><p>"You're sick?" Eva leaned over and tried to touch her sister's face, who dodged before Eva could touch her and looked at her strangely.</p><p>"No, Eva, I'm fine, I'm just tired."</p><p>"She looks like that because she must have spent her entire night awake at the party of that model friend of hers," Lucho replied with disdain marked by every word that came out of his mouth.</p><p>Eva looked at them both, one eyebrow raised. "That friend? Isabel?" Lucho raised his glass towards Eva as if toasting the answer.</p><p>"The only one."</p><p>Valentina rolled her eyes. If Lucho didn't like Isabel, Eva liked her even less.</p><p>"And where was that party?"</p><p>"In her apartment. Valentina's." Lucho answered for Valentina.</p><p>"Can you stop answering for me?" She asked him angrily. "I have a voice to answer for myself, Lucho."</p><p>"Did you let this woman have a party at your apartment?" Eva gazed at her displeased. "Valentina, we already talked about this, if the media knows and-"</p><p>"Why do you still think I give a damn what the media think of me, Evangelina?" Valentina questioned, her patience wearing thin. “It was my best friend's birthday and I told her to do it there. The party was incredible. I'm already an adult woman, Eva, I don't know if you've noticed that.”</p><p>“Of course I didn’t notice! You clearly almost never behave like one!” Eva almost shouted.</p><p>"Eva," Valentina dropped her fork on the plate and massaged her temples, closing her eyes. “I don't want to argue with you today. With anyone. I just want to have lunch and go back to my apartment. Alone."</p><p>Lucho snorted when he heard that. "That's all she wants now, Eva. Do you understand what I told you?" Valentina opened her eyes instantly when she heard that, her brows furrowed.</p><p>Eva and Lucho have been talking behind her back.</p><p>"What did you mean by that?" Valentina asked, looking at Lucho. "Do you understand what I told you?" She repeated the same words as Lucho. “Have you been talking about me? On my back?"</p><p>“It means that your boyfriend has his head in place. That he cares about the right things and people, and especially, about your future.” Eva attacked her. “It means that of the two of you, he was the only one that has matured, you remain the same university student as before, Valentina. You have to understand the family that you were born in, you have to understand your responsibilities!”</p><p>“And what do you know about my responsibilities, Eva?” Valentina spitted out. “And my relationship with Lucho is none of your business, absolutely none!” Valentina threw the cutlery on top of her plate and dragged her chair back, leaving shortly afterwards towards the living room of her family's mansion, where her sister still lived.</p><p>She was not obliged to listen to her sister's sermon on a subject that did not concern her, and she no longer wanted to deal with Lucho today. She didn't want to deal with him for a long time.</p><p>"Your relationship with Lucho is my business too, Valentina, it’s become my business the moment you started to put your future at risk!" Eva followed her into the living room, and now she was shouting too. “Lucho is worried about your future, he's worried about you, don't you see that? It's time for you to take that relationship forward, it's time to-”</p><p>"Ahh, now I understand everything," Valentina chuckled sarcastically and turned to Eva, and Lucho, who was right behind her sister with his tail between his legs. "This is about the wedding," She turned to look only at her boyfriend. "I mean, I gave you a big no and you went after my sister?" She asked, furious. “What do you think, Lucho? That Eva will say yes for me and that we will get married and live happily ever after?”</p><p>Valentina was screaming and she knew it, but she didn't care. She was tired of everyone wanting to rule her life, everyone thinking they knew more than she did. Of everyone thinking that she would be forever a woman who doesn't know how to live her own life.</p><p>She thought that if she just ignored it, it would be okay, that if she forgot about it and got on with her life, she would get used to it, but she didn't want that anymore. She was an adult woman who had work and responsibilities, she didn't need two nannies in her life.</p><p>"I won't say yes for you, Valentina, we will only talk and, who knows, at the end of the conversation you’ll understand that we only want the best for this family and for you," Eva said in a restrained voice, trying to put reason in Valentina.</p><p>But Valentina could only laugh at that, “And when did we ever talk about something and got along in the end, Eva? I don't remember a time in my entire life when this happened.” She turned and went to the couch, taking her bag from it, and turned to go.</p><p>But Lucho had other plans. "Valentina, please talk to Eva," He almost begged her. "I reached her just because I wanted to try to understand you, to try to find out why you don't want to get married now, but it doesn't matter anymore, I understand you, my love," He raised a hand and caressed Valentina's face, who gave a step back, creating a distance between them.</p><p>“So you don't want to get married anymore? Like this, out of nowhere?” The model asked, not believing what he was talking about.</p><p>"No, I still want to get married, marrying you has been my dream since I was a teenager, Val," He approached her again, placing his hands on Valentina's waist and keeping them there. "I just have a new idea, which will be in the long run, but I don't care, it would just be formalities but, my love, we can get engaged now and get married whenever you want," He said that and smiled at Valentina, as if that proposal was in any way different from what he had proposed before.</p><p>"What?" Valentina laughed, not believing what she had heard.</p><p>“What you heard, my love.” He continued. “We can get engaged now and get married whenever you want, I don't care. We just need to get engaged, you’ll wear a beautiful diamond ring that I’m going to give you and.. I don’t know, we can give something for the media, like some pictures and-”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” Valentina cut him off, completely letting go of his hold and keeping as much distance as possible, her focus shifting to her sister and Lucho, who wore a hopeful expression on his face. "And you think that idea is brilliant, don't you, Eva?"</p><p>Her sister nodded. "Of course, Vale," she replied. "It will be great for the media to realize that you're still responsible, that you're a committed woman, the marriage can happen in two years, until then we can  plan it more calmly and-"</p><p>"Eva, there will be no wedding." Valentina interrupted her, her voice subdued and calm.  "There will be no engagement," She shook her head at Lucho, who was about to open his mouth to say something but Valentina stopped him, continuing. "There's no more us."<br/>
She finished and felt an instant relief in her chest, at the same time that she saw Lucho's face change slowly when he realized what she had said.</p><p>"Vale-"</p><p>"Do you love me, Lucho?" She interrupted him, her voice steady.</p><p>"Of course I do, Valentina, you know that." He answered, but his voice was cold. Valentina knew he was angry.</p><p>"But it doesn't look like it, Lucho," She closed her eyes and shook her head. "It really doesn’t look like it. You don't want an engagement, or whatever, a wedding, because you love me. You want a business wedding, you want a media engagement, you want to get married out of appearance, not because you love me and, honestly, I'm tired.” She said while looking at both of them at the same time. “I don't want any of this with you, Lucho. I don't want <em> anything </em> with you anymore.”</p><p>"Valentina, stop being delirious," Eva hissed, approaching her and holding her by the shoulders. Her cold and hard green eyes staring at her. "You won't end anything, you're not stupid."</p><p>She shook her head, smiling weakly. “No, Eva, not anymore. I'm not stupid anymore.” She swallowed, her eyes filling with tears. “I will no longer let myself be manipulated by you two, I’m tired. I don't want to get engaged, I don't want to date you anymore, Lucho,” She looked at him, who was behind Eva, staring at the floor. "It's all over between us."</p><p>"Valentina!" Eva shook her, her eyes wide open. "Are you even listening to yourself?"</p><p>Valentina shook herself from Eva's grip and let go, walking on her back looking at the two. "I am, Eva, for the first time I'm really listening to myself." She said walking around the room to her ex-boyfriend's direction. "I want the key to my apartment, Lucho."</p><p>He laughed, shaking his head. "This is not ending here, Valentina." He looked at her. “You can't end a relationship of years like that. And what about my plans? How are we leaving them?” He looked at her, anger marked in his expression.</p><p>"You’ll make other plans, with another woman." She said firmly, looking him in the eye. “I want my apartment key at the reception of my building until tomorrow night. I will collect your things from my house and leave them there for you to take. Or not. It’s to you, I don’t really care.”</p><p>Lucho laughed dryly hearing that. “Is that it, then? We’re doing this as you please? Again? Without us talking about it? You’re ending our life long relationship like this?”</p><p>Valentina nodded. “Our relationship has been over for months, Lucho, I just had the courage to do something about it now. And you know what? Keep the key. I'm changing the lock today.”</p><p>"Valentina, you're being ridiculous!" Eva said, but Valentina didn't even look at her.</p><p>“If you want to get your things, go to my building's reception. I'm forbidding you to go up and, Lucho,” Valentina softened her tone. “I'm sorry that we both let this go this far, but I really can't, I can't take it anymore. I’m really sorry. Goodbye, Lucho.”</p><p>Valentina turned and walked to the living room door without looking back, without answering Eva's calls that they had to talk, that she couldn't finish things like that. But Valentina didn't care. She was feeling as light as she hadn't in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, do you have Juliana's number?"</p><p>Valentina was on edge. She had no idea what she was doing or why she was doing that. No. She knew why she was doing it. She couldn't get Juliana's kiss out of her mind, it was the only thing she could think of. And she wanted to see her. Just see her. If Juliana ended up kissing her again... she wouldn't object.</p><p>She no longer had the strength to say no.</p><p>Her body had a memory of its own, and since she arrived from lunch with Eva and Lucho, that was all her mind could think of. Her body shivered as scenes from that moment began  to flash through her mind without any warning.</p><p>Valentina wanted more. And now she was single. It was a world of possibilities.</p><p>"Why do you want her number for?" Isa asked, and even without seeing her, Valentina knew she was raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Isa, do you have it or not." She asked, impatient.</p><p>Isa snorted on the other end of the line. "You mean I'm going to do you a favor and I can't even know why?"</p><p>"Isa, I can just call the magazine and say who's talking and ask for her number, but I prefer to ask my best friend for this."</p><p>"Jesus, okay," Isa gave up. “But I will want to know everything later, do you hear me? I'll send you a message with her contact.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"I was surprised when you called me," Juliana said after taking a sip of her wine, sitting across from Valentina, who was wearing a shy smile on her lips. </p><p>Lips that Juliana hadn't been able to get out of her head since yesterday at the party.</p><p>"Me too," Valentina said biting her lips and Juliana wanted more than anything to be the person doing it for her now. "It was kind of... impulsive."</p><p>Juliana felt her body awake when she heard that. Had Valentina called her to say it was all a mistake? That she wanted to apologize? That she didn't like it?</p><p>But it was impossible that she didn't like it. She was the one on top of her. She was moving on top of her, while she herself felt that her body would explode if she didn't have Valentina there at that time. Juliana had done nothing… much. She just followed the model’s lead, mimicking her pace.</p><p>And, Jesus, what a pace Valentina had.</p><p>"I brought our photo." Juliana spoke out of nowhere, afraid to hear what Valentina had to say, so she decided to take control of the situation.</p><p>Valentina frowned. "What photo?"</p><p>Juliana smiled when she saw the other woman's cute and confused expression. "Photos actually," Juliana leaned over and took the bag from the back of her chair, opened it and took two pictures inside. "Here," She handed the photos to Valentina, who had placed her glass on the table and opened her eyes a little, her forehead wrinkling as the model realized what the photos were.</p><p>"Oh my god," she whispered. “We were so young,” Juliana grinned at that.</p><p>"We were." She agreed.</p><p>"And you here, with the doll in hand... the same clothes," Valentina whispered and Juliana was delighted to watch her having a mixture of reactions in front of her. Nostalgia, surprise, amazement. “This is incredible, Juliana. You haven't changed much since you were a teenager,” Valentina looked up, looking at Juliana again. "I don't know how I couldn't remember you."</p><p>Juliana nodded and shrugged. "It's okay, it's been a long time." She smiled at Valentina, who was looking at her with bright blue eyes, making Juliana lose herself a little in them. "it's proof that we met three times before working together."</p><p>"And to hate each other," Valentina said laughing, but Juliana was serious at the moment.</p><p>"I didn't hate you, Valentina." She straightened up in her chair. "Well, I didn't like you very much, it was true, but that was only in our adulthood." She smiled at the model, who wore a sparkle in her eyes and a little smile at the corner of her mouth.</p><p>"And now?" Valentina asked in a low voice, her pool eyes fixed on Juliana's, making her breath catch in her throat and she  swallowed hard. What was this woman doing to her?</p><p>"Now... I like you a little more."</p><p>"Just a little?" Valentina asked her, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>"A little more than a little,"</p><p>"I can live with that," Valentina smiled. "I was surprised too that you accepted this dinner invitation like that, just in time." She started toying with the rim of her cup, her long index finger sliding in circles.</p><p>"What can I say, I'm full of surprises." Juliana said, cursing herself shortly after. She was talking to a woman who had a boyfriend; boyfriend that she hated and who had already betrayed him with her twice. But she was compromised anyway, that was not right.</p><p>"Oh, I know that," Valentina said in a low voice, leaning over the table, making Juliana's life much harder when she smelled the model's perfume invading her nose. Fuck, why did Valentina have to be so irresistible?</p><p>"What are we doing here, Valentina?" Juliana asked once and for all, never having been a woman of walking in circles, while at the same time she didn’t want to know the answer.</p><p>"Having dinner," Valentina replied, shrugging, her eyes never leaving Juliana's. "Having a few drinks, to be more exact, after a delicious dinner."</p><p>"And where is your boyfriend?" Juliana asked more directly, also not wanting to know the answer.</p><p>Valentina stared at Juliana and leaned over the table. "I really have no idea." Her gaze fell to Juliana's lips, who licked them instantly and saw how Valentina's eyes changed color, her irises widening and having an effect right in the middle of the designer's legs.</p><p>Valentina wanted her. That was clear.</p><p>"And," Juliana cleared her throat. "What does that-"</p><p>"I broke up with him today, Juliana." Valentina interrupted her and Juliana felt her heart beat fasten up in her chest.</p><p>She broke up with him? So, she was single? Obviously she was single but... yesterday she was still dating him. She had said at the party. If she broke up with him today... was it Juliana's fault? Had Juliana ruined their relationship?</p><p>"Wha- how? Why?" Juliana was asking that just to be polite, because inside she was thanking the whole universe and all the Gods for making this woman single. Why she was that happy and thankful.. she didn’t want to dive in that too much right now.</p><p>"We weren't happy," Valentina said, running her hands through her hair. “I was not happy. It didn't make sense for me to continue like that so... we’re done.”</p><p>Juliana didn’t know how to answer that. "I'm so sorry?"</p><p>Valentina chuckled at that, her head falling back to expose her long white neck, Juliana swallowing hard the urge to run her tongue over there and-</p><p>"Don't be sorry," Valentina comforted her. “I'm not sad about the break up.. I’m kind of really happy? I don't know, I feel lighter, as if I had lifted a weight off my back.”</p><p>"Only if it's a dead weight, that is," Juliana opened her eyes wide and put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, that was an accident."</p><p>But thanks to the universe, the model laughed at that. Maybe she really didn't care about the breakup and was really happy. "It's okay," Valentina smiled at her. "This is one of the things I like most about you, in reality."</p><p>"Which thing?" Juliana asked, curious.</p><p>“Your sincerity. It can be sharpened most of the time but at least, it means that you wear your heart on your sleeve, it's there for everyone to see, it's their decision whether they like it or not.”</p><p>"And what about you?” Juliana asked knowing she was swimming in dangerous waters. “Do you like it?" She asked, trying not to sound so hopeful as she was feeling before she heard the answer.</p><p>Juliana was not recognizing her. She was not like that with women. Nervous, not knowing what to say. She was always very objective in what she wanted, but Valentina transformed her objectivity into a dry throat and a desire to take her again to be stronger than she was.</p><p>And now she was single, which made it worse and more intense.</p><p>"More than I should," The model said quietly, her gaze fixed on Juliana's eyes and then down to her lips. Juliana's chest rose and fell and she felt her body tremble with desire, of how much she wished to have Valentina again, and to be able to kiss her.</p><p>"What are we doing, Valentina," Juliana asked quietly, her voice full of frustration and desire all together, she didn't know where one ended and the other started. And maybe there was where danger lives. But she didn’t care that much about that right now.</p><p>Seconds passed before the model finally answered. "I have no idea." She looked at Juliana, her eyes assertive, her mouth ajar. "I just really want to kiss you again."</p><p>That was it, Juliana couldn't do it anymore. She looked around her, people were talking, laughing, living in their own little world, having no idea what was going on right there, on the table next to them.</p><p>And Juliana wished they would continue like that, because what she was about to say was just for one person to hear.</p><p>"I'm going to the bathroom," Juliana whispered and didn't wait for Valentina to respond, didn't wait to see her reaction. She would only go to the bathroom, and if she followed, Juliana had no idea what she was going to do.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to the bathroom," Valentina heard Juliana say and saw the model get up without even looking at her or waiting for an answer.</p><p>What did that mean? Valentina had just told her that she really wanted to kiss her, and the designer just gets up and goes to the bathroom? Valentina was confused. But she wouldn't understand what was going on if she didn't follow her, and that's what she did.</p><p>She got up from the table and went to the bathroom, passing the waiter who had waited at their table and informed him that she was going to the bathroom with her friend, who was feeling a little sick, but she wanted to pay the bill first.</p><p>It didn't take three minutes for everything to be paid and she headed for the bathroom when she saw that Juliana was about to leave with an expression that Valentina couldn't read properly, but that it changed completely when she saw Valentina in front of her, a small beam in the corner of her mouth.</p><p>And there Valentina understood what was about to happen.</p><p>Juliana walked to the bathroom door again, holding it for Valentina, who entered shortly afterwards and turned the moment Juliana closed the door and locked it, turning to Valentina who could only see how much Juliana's always intense eyes were literally black now.</p><p>Black with desire, black with wanting.</p><p>And it didn't take long for Valentina to feel Juliana's body against hers, her back against the cold wall of the bathroom, Juliana's hot and incessant mouth against hers bringing warmth to the rest of her body with a blunt, hot kiss.</p><p>"I really want you, Valentina." Juliana stopped kissing her and whispered, their lips still touching. "Do you want me too?"</p><p>Valentina only had the strength to nod, unable to verbalize any other words, she just wanted Juliana to have her there and now.</p><p>She took Juliana's lips against hers again and tangled her fingers inside the designer’s hair, pressing their lips harder against each other and moaning when she felt Juliana’s cool hands under her blouse, caressing her there, a movement completely different from the fierce and almost wild kiss that the designer was giving her.</p><p>But in a swift movement, Juliana’s hands moved south, undoing Valentina's jeans and pushing them down her legs until they reached her knees, Valentina felt Juliana's fingers soon after entering her panties and running them through Valentina's hot core.</p><p>Valentina growled low, and Juliana stopped kissing her, pecking her cheek until she reached her ear and bit it lightly, whispering "Shhh, we're in the middle of a full restaurant, Valentina, I'll be fast. Can you be quiet?"</p><p>Juliana's low raspy voice felt like velvet, Valentina felt her body tingle in all right places and she nodded, once again not being able to say a word and pressing their lips together once she felt Juliana sticking one finger inside her and moving it in and out in a deadly slow movement.</p><p>She wouldn't last longer if Juliana was using that pace, and she wanted it to last. Last at least until it could. “Please, faster,”</p><p>She managed to say it and felt how Juliana held her breath for a second when she heard the request, Valentina feeling fulfilled when she realized that she had the same effect on the designer as Juliana had on her.</p><p>Juliana replied okay before kissing her again, her lips moving quickly, keeping the same pace as her fingers inside Valentina, the model grabbing her nails on Juliana's shoulder, making sure she had marks to tell the story later.</p><p>Juliana spread Valentina's legs with her own in a silent and quick movement, without disconnecting their mouths and touched her thumb to Valentina's clit, making her moan louder than she wanted, unable to hold it in. She was feeling Juliana everywhere.</p><p>The designer's other hand was hugging her around the waist, holding her in place as if Valentina was crazy to leave that position for anything in the world. On the contrary, Valentina wanted more. She lifted one leg and tucked it against Juliana's waist, expanding the space for the designer to be able to move better inside her and she started moving along, both at a unique pace now.</p><p>The sensations of an orgasm coming began to be present inside Valentina, but never in that intensity. Juliana must have felt that the model was very close to her peak too, and increased her movements inside her, their mouths still glued together but Valentina was sure that the designer was just still kissing her to drown out the moans that Valentina was no longer able to control.</p><p>Valentina had no more strength, at the same time that she never felt as alive as there in that moment, in the middle of the bathroom of one of the most well-known restaurants in the city and that was full of people outside.</p><p>That thought made Valentina even more turned on, all that it meant, the prohibition on all that, the adrenaline of maybe getting caught, and then she finally burst into Juliana's fingers, trying her hardest to keep her moans as low as possible, her nails digging into Juliana’s skin, which made the designer moan in pain and increase her incessant movement inside her, but the model couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"Please, stop, stop." She begged whispering over Juliana’s lips and the designer stopped slowly, still riding Valentina’s pleasure, in what was today, the biggest orgasm she has ever had. Through a woman's fingers, in a public space. "Jesus," she said breathlessly, taking deep, silent breaths, her skin was sweaty, she felt her forehead wet, her hair sticking together.</p><p>"Wrong person," Juliana whispered, her voice heavy with lust and having an immediate effect on Valentina again, wanting to do it all over again.</p><p>Juliana pressed her lips against Valentina's again and the model felt her body wake up again, electricity burning inside her. “We have to get out of here before someone knocks on the door. We have to pay the bill-”</p><p>"I already paid," Valentina smiled, saying that the best she could in her hoarse voice, not from screaming like she wanted to scream, but from the amount of desire that was still possessing her body.</p><p>Juliana grinned when she heard that and planted another kiss on her lips, faster this time as she took her fingers out of Valentina’s panties and brought them to her mouth, sliding them all in, all while her eyes were locked on Valentina's .</p><p>Valentina let out a short moan when she saw that scene and threw herself at the designer again, kissing her properly, her tongue inside Juliana's mouth, feeling her own taste in the brown-eyed woman’s mouth and feeling whole for the first time in her life.</p><p>"Come on," Valentina said, letting go of Juliana after seconds, stepping back a little and bending down to lift her pants and put them in place while Juliana went to wash her hands. "How are we going to get out of the bathroom?" She asked, really concerned about how much noise they might have made in the bathroom, but at the same time not caring much.</p><p>And apparently, Juliana didn't care either, the laugh she gave followed by the kiss on Valentina giving the answer the model wanted.</p><p>“We’re just going to leave without looking at anyone and that's it. They can think whatever they want,” She shrugged and went to the door, unlocking it. "Let's go?"</p><p>Valentina smiled and took her hand, both left hand in hand when the door was opened and walked around the restaurant hall, looking quickly checking if anyone was looking weird at them but, thanks to the good universe, no one seemed to be staring or have heard anything.</p><p>"We kind of need to talk now, don't we?" Valentina asked, biting her lower lip, afraid of what might come of this conversation, which she honestly had no idea.</p><p>"We need to," Juliana smiled at her and stopped walking. "But... please, I swear, I'm not running away, but could it be tomorrow?" Valentina watched as Juliana pressed her lips against each other and looked at her fearfully. "I have a meeting early tomorrow and if we started now... I don't know what time it will be over."</p><p>Valentina nodded. “No, of course I do, I understand. Can it be tomorrow then?”</p><p>Juliana smiled. "Yes," she took a step towards Valentina and raised her hand, placing a strand of hair from the model behind her ear. “And just for the record, I don't regret it, okay? That inside was... something. We'll talk better tomorrow.”</p><p>"Okay," Valentina whispered, leaning down to kiss the designer one last time before they left on their own paths. "See you tomorrow, Juliana."</p><p>"See you, Valentina," Juliana winked at the model, who felt the only way she could describe, butterflies in her stomach, and the two went to their cars.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not lying, I was surprised when I found out that you hadn't forbidden me to go up to your apartment either," Valentina was startled, almost dropping her glass of tea when she heard Eva's voice interrupting the silence of her apartment.</p><p>It was too good to be true.</p><p>Valentina's morning had started out painfully incredible, with the model feeling a small and pleasant pain between her legs thanks to yesterday's unexpected activity, and soon afterwards it improved when she realized that Juliana was confirming her visit to her apartment later, so that they could talk. And, hopefully, a little more than that.</p><p>Eva's arrival threw cold water on all of her plans to spend a peaceful day, planning to cook some food for herself and the designer. But she wouldn't let Eva ruin everything for long.</p><p>"What are you doing here, Eva," She straightened up on the couch, taking a sip of her tea and placing it on her center table.</p><p>“I came here to try to make sense in that tough head of yours! What else?" Eva started to complain. "Valentina, you can't ruin it, just throw your life away like that-"</p><p>"Eva, my life is literally starting now that I left Lucho." Valentina replied calmly and firmly. "I have never felt so light and I intend to stay that way for a long time."</p><p>Eva snorted when she heard that. “You're throwing your life away! Lucho is a great suitor, a marriage between you would be-”</p><p>"A deal, Eva." Valentina cut her off. “Our marriage would be a family business. But let me remind you? We are in the 21st century, Eva. Arranged marriages are illegal.”</p><p>"Valentina, this is much more than just you or me, getting married would be great for the company too!"</p><p>"Eva," Valentina laughed. "Our company doesn't need me to marry a distillery owner so that it remains one of the largest companies in the country, our assets are intact." She rolled her eyes and focused on the TV again.</p><p>"But that's not what our father wanted for you, Valentina." Eva said and Valentina felt her breath catch. Eva couldn't be putting their father in the middle of this futile conversation.</p><p>"Our father has nothing to do with my relationships, Evangelina." Valentina replied coldly.</p><p>"He has everything to do about it, Val, don't you understand?" Eva sat next to her, placing her hand on her knee. "It was what he would want, Val."</p><p>"Dad would want me to be happy, Eva." Valentina barked. “I was not happy with Lucho, so he must be even happier in heaven, with me being single. He never liked Lucho that much anyway.”</p><p>"Oh, yea? And is our father happy to see how you live your life? ” Eva challenged her. “Drunk out on magazine covers? Being seen arguing with paparazzi, working like any other model instead of taking care of the family business that he fought so hard to put on the level we are? You can't be that naive, Valentina.”</p><p>Valentina closed her eyes and took a deep breath before saying. "Get out of my house, Eva."</p><p>"Valent-"</p><p>"Get out of my house." Valentina spoke louder, her voice firmer. "I won't let you come into my place and come to talk about my life as if you know something, as if you care about me and not just what the media will find, or how our company will look like."</p><p>"Someone has to do this for you, because you only care about yourself!" Eva said almost screaming. “You have to stop thinking about yourself and think about our family too! You have responsibilities, just like me, Guille, even my husband knows about his responsibilities and he's not even a Carvajal!”</p><p>"Well, poor Mateo, he's not a Carvajal but he's married to you, that's worse punishment." Valentina spoke quietly, but loud enough for Eva to hear and feel how her sister stiffened her position on the couch.</p><p>"You know what, Valentina?" Eva said, getting up. “Do what you want with your life. You're an adult, aren't you?”</p><p>"Finally, you realized." Valentina replied wryly.</p><p>“Well, keep it up the good work, then. The disgust you gave our father in life you will continue to give him dead. I have to give you points for, at least, keeping this constant in your life.”</p><p>Eva left the apartment without saying another word, and neither did Valentina. She didn't know how she was going to say anything else in life as long as her chest felt like it would explode at any moment and her throat was filled with the relentless urge to cry.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Juliana's nerves were on edge. She was in the elevator, going up to Valentina's apartment and she had no idea what would happen as soon as the door closed behind her and she found herself alone, again, with the model.</p><p>She knew what she wanted, she knew what her body and mind wanted, she could still feel Valentina pulsing while her body enveloped her fingers and Juliana wanted to be able to feel it for the rest of her life.</p><p>But in order for that to have the possibility of happening again, they would have to talk about a lot, especially about the reason that Juliana simply had sex with her while she pressed her against the wall of a full restaurant.</p><p>But Juliana didn't have much time to think about anything when she saw Valentina already waiting for her in front of her apartment door, wearing only a big blouse and, Juliana wished to God that she was also wearing short shorts underneath. Which didn't help much, but it was something. Wasn’t it?</p><p>Valentina had a serious expression and was wearing a small smile on her lips, but Juliana couldn't read the woman much more than that. But apparently, Valentina didn't want to talk much. As soon as the designer entered the apartment, she found herself leaning against the door and Valentina's hot mouth on hers, with her hands running all over her body and her hips being pressed against the brunette.</p><p>Okay, so the conversation would be left for later. After all, the order of the factors did not change the product, did it? In that case, it would be the conversation.</p><p>"Is this okay?" Valentina asked during the second that she disconnected their mouths, her breath hitting Juliana's lips, who only answered yes, receiving a smile from Valentina in return and seeing herself being taken to the model's already known suite.</p><p>"Do you want something?" Valentina asked as she lifted Juliana's shirt over her head, dragging her tongue around the designer's neck and planting short kisses all over the surface. "Water or... something-"</p><p>She didn't finish speaking because Juliana shut her up with a kiss, her hands reaching for her bra and unclipping it, throwing it on the floor soon after and disconnecting their mouths, staring at Valentina with eyes so intense and black that the model felt small, tiny seeing himself in that immensity that reflected the same desire she had.</p><p>"Yea, Valentina," Valentina heard Juliana say, her voice hoarse with lust, and her gaze so penetrating that Valentina felt it burn her skin. "I want you," In a quick movement, Juliana's hand hugged her around the waist and the other pulled Valentina by her neck, making their mouths meet in a kiss that screamed possessiveness and carnal desire, which was all Valentina felt in her body at that time.</p><p>Valentina has always liked sex. She always had boyfriends and men she spent a few nights having fun with, and she never felt the need to complain when she slept with someone, she never felt like she was missing something, always having her needs satisfied and always satiating others. But she also never thought sex about being this big thing she usually read on books or saw on tv.</p><p>And she never, since she started her sex life in her late teens, felt she needed to claim someone else. That she needed to feel someone else's naked body against hers, that she needed to hear someone else moaning thanks to the pleasure she was giving them. She never felt like she was going to literally explode if she wasn't kissed by whomever this person was.</p><p>And in this case, the person who made her feel all this was Juliana, who was a woman, and who was making Valentina question her sexuality at the height of her adult life, but that she, honestly, didn't give a damn.</p><p>She just wanted to have Juliana squirm with pleasure under her and feel her sweaty body and hear her moans - which was just what the model could think of what it would be like since she kissed her in this very room.</p><p>She wanted Juliana in every way, even though she didn't really know what to do or how to do. She would simply follow her instincts, she would remember her dreams, she would follow Juliana's groans that the louder they were the more they would indicate that she was on the right path.</p><p>And, as she realized, she was not the only one who felt that way. Juliana wanted her as much as she did, but not now, not at that moment.</p><p>At that moment Valentina wanted to repay what Juliana had given her at dinner the night before.</p><p>"No," Valentina stopped Juliana's hands, which were already unbuttoning her pants, and replaced them with hers. "Allow me," She licked her lips looking at Juliana's eyes once more before unzipping the designer pants, while Juliana stepped out of the shoes she was wearing, and pulled down the black-haired woman's pants along with her panties, all very slowly, going down until the clothes were on the floor and she went up, facing Juliana, blue eyes never leaving brown eyes.</p><p>"You’re overdressed," Juliana whispered, her hands going to the edge of the blouse that Valentina was wearing and pulling her over her head while the model lowered her shorts and seconds later they were both naked facing each other, Valentina with her short breath, staring at body and the curves of the woman in front of her, who did the same with the model's body. "Take me to bed, Valentina,"</p><p>Valentina didn’t hesitate to obey Juliana's request and leaned over to kiss her again, moaning when their breasts came in skin-to-skin contact for the first time, a heat rising inside her that made the model sure that she wouldn't survive it. Not with the way Juliana was kissing her.</p><p>She started walking forward until she felt the back of her knees hit her bed, causing her to change their position and pushing the designer on top of the furniture, which she did and started to climb towards the top of the bed immediately afterwards, while Valentina went up on her knees to reach her.</p><p>For a few seconds Valentina stared at Juliana from where she was, from above, watching how the black hair of the designer was spread out on her pillow, how her scent invaded her nostrils, how Juliana's chest rose and fell due to her heavy breathing.</p><p>In a slow movement, Valentina raised her left hand and brought it to Juliana's breast, planting her warm hand on top of it and closing her eyes when she felt how soft it was, squeezing it lightly and listening to Juliana's breathing become more erratic, feeling how Juliana's hands were positioned over her waist and how they squeezed her hips, as if she were silently asking Valentina to continue what she was doing, which the model promptly continued, not being able to wait  any longer.</p><p>She bent forward and took Juliana’s lips with hers, kissing her softly at first, then hungrier, laying down on top of her who hooked her arms around Valentina's back, her fingers scratching her there and making it impossible for Valentina to remain stable, starting to move on top of Juliana, who soon after started to follow her movements, the two grinding into one another.</p><p>Valentina pulled out of the kiss when she heard Juliana moan louder and she herself needed to breathe a little, her waist stopping its movements as she felt she was close, the warm sensation between her legs getting bigger and bigger, but she didn’t want for that to happen with her first, she wanted it to be Juliana. She wanted it to be her making Juliana come.</p><p>Without thinking too much if she was doing it right and just thinking about doing what she did to herself when she needed to relieve herself, Valentina dropped her hand between their bodies and entered the middle of Juliana's legs, which had opened up the moment the designer realized what Valentina wanted to do.</p><p>Valentina went slowly, her fingers feeling Juliana's curls and then immediately how wet she was, unable to catch the moan that came out of her mouth, which was soon drowned out by Juliana's own, who kissed her as she put her hand between Valentina’s legs as well.</p><p>"Just do what I do, Valentina," Juliana whispered against her lips, her voice low and husky, unlike the moan that Valentina let out when she felt Juliana's fingers on her sex, exploring in the same way that she was exploring the most intimate part of a woman, the most intimate part of Juliana. “Just like that,”</p><p>Valentina started to ride her hand in a slow rhythm, her hips moving in the most sensual way as she did what Juliana told her and entered her with two fingers.</p><p>Valentina's vision blurred when she felt herself inside Juliana, never imagining she'd feel this.. whole, like she was supposed to be there, with Juliana, in a place she never knew she needed to look for but that now, she felt like she had finally found her right place to be.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"That was good," Valentina said breathlessly, lying naked next to Juliana after the designer, who was just as breathless as she was, made her reach her peak of pleasure for the 3rd time that night.</p><p>It wasn’t in Valentina’s plans to take Juliana like that when the designer walked through her door, but when she saw her in tight jeans, hugging her in all the right places on her body, Valentina’s brain was taken by her libido, and having Juliana naked just for her was the only thing she had in mind.</p><p>And after the horrible day she had, having Juliana naked in her bed was exactly what Valentina needed.</p><p>After Eva's departure and hints that their father wouldn't be proud of Valentina, and as if he had never been, it was as if she had received a hit to her chest.</p><p>Everything that involved her father was still a very delicate subject for the model, even though months had passed since his death. Valentina still felt his presence alive and constant, she missed him every second of the day. Hearing that she was still a disappointment to him was the worst thing.</p><p>So she spent the rest of the day walking around the house, drinking, fueling a rage for her sister that already exists inside her but that only increases each time Eva did something like that, until she received a message from Juliana a little after the hours from lunch, asking her if their plans were still still standing.</p><p>Just the thought that Valentina would see the designer again made her lighter and less annoyed, stressed. She stopped drinking and decided to take a shower to reduce her almost drunk state, she didn’t want Juliana to come to her apartment and see her like that.</p><p>She also didn’t imagine that Juliana would arrive in front of her with a lost stare as if she didn’t know what she was doing there. Valentina knew very well what the designer was there for, she knew very well what she wanted to do with her. So she did.</p><p>"We should do this regularly." Valentina said, still in a cloud of ecstasy.</p><p>"Sex?" Juliana laughed weakly, turning to Valentina, who imitated her pose and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah," She licked her lips, watching as Juliana observed the movement. "Sex. We could do this regularly, but without it meaning... a lot.” She said immediately, trying not to scare the designer by implying that she wanted a relationship. “Only consensual sex between two adults. Without much complications.”</p><p>Juliana stood up a little, supporting her head in her hand and using her elbow on the mattress as a support. "You want to be friends with benefits with me, Valentina Carvajal?" She asked, running her other hand over Valentina's naked torso, making her body wake up again with just that simple touch.</p><p>"Yeah," Valentina whispered. "I don't see anything wrong with that, do you?" She looked at Juliana, who was staring at her hand and the path her index finger was taking as she stroked one of Valentina's nipples.</p><p>"I don't see any harm, either," Juliana replied, whispering back, her eyes now fixed on Valentina's, black, intense. "We can start now, by the way,"</p><p>And in a quick movement Juliana sat on top of Valentina's hips and descended on top of her, connecting their mouths in a deep kiss, as if she were sealing this pact between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first sensation that invaded Juliana as soon as she opened her eyes was the slight attack of panic of not knowing where she was.</p><p>Thousands of thoughts crossed her mind as her eyes roamed the white walls of that bedroom that was definitely not hers, trying to remember with whom she had spent the night since she hardly stayed to sleep in a place other than her own.</p><p>The elegant decoration of the place and the clothes that she found on the floor brought the answers she was looking for, causing her pulse to begin to return to normal as she remembered what had happened the night before, like many others in the last few days.</p><p>A smile appeared on her lips and she tried to move, but the slight pain in her limbs and the crescent-shaped marks Valentina's fingernails had left on her forearms filled her with a little pride, reminding her one hundred percent where she had stayed last night.</p><p>It was silly, she knew, but who could blame her. She was Valentina Carvajal, the girl who had invaded her dreams for years and that now she had the best kind of relationship someone could have with.</p><p>Like, uncompromising sex with a beautiful woman? What could be better than that? The day before had been brutally exhausting for her and she still didn't hesitate for a second to accept the chestnut's proposal to meet in the afternoon, because no one in their right mind could refuse such a proposition. However, fatigue had ended up taking its toll and, although her intention was to return home as soon as possible, the wish was long forgotten and she ended up staying in Valentina's apartment, where she was waking up right now.</p><p>The screen of her phone li up ten seconds before she tried to turn around and to wake up the other woman in the best way she knew how.</p><p>'I hope you have a good reason for not letting me know that you weren't coming home and I also want to believe that you're already on your way to go to lunch with your family since you organized everything without anticipating anything about maybe not showing up there.'</p><p>Juliana had completely forgotten about that, and when she read the time with her eyes, her unease increased when she noticed how late it was.</p><p>She turned around in an agile movement so she could face Valentina and tell her why she had to leave so fast, but found her still with her eyes closed, enjoying a peaceful sleep, both hands nestled under her face and her disheveled hair spread by the pillow, and Juliana didn't have the heart to wake her up.</p><p>With great care, she removed the covers from herself and stood up, starting to walk around the room quietly as she searched for every piece of clothing the brunette had taken from her, before the despair that always invaded them to be skin to skin as soon as they saw each other, and putting each one in its place with equal discretion. She put on her pantyhose, her socks, fastened the belt again, trying not to clink it, found her blouse near the door and her jacket, if she remembered correctly, had remained in the living room.</p><p>The only thing she couldn't find, no matter how carefully she observed every corner, was her bra.</p><p>Where was it?</p><p>She bent down to look under the bed finding absolutely nothing. Spun around to look in the armchair through the window and the office. She began to walk to the other side of the bed to find out where it could be and she didn't have to look long because she found it peeking out from under Valentina's body.</p><p>Well, it would be another time that she’d have come back to get it back.</p><p>Not that it was the first time that she walked through life without a bra, and it was urgent for her to get home because there was no way she would do 'the march of shame' in front of her mother and Perlita.</p><p>Juliana took her shoes in one hand and took one last look at the girl on the bed. She didn’t owe the model any explanation, so she didn’t feel guilty about leaving the place like that, with no warning. She would send her a message at some point during the day letting her know that she had to leave, that she would see her later... or so she hoped. </p><p>She opened the door with great care and a slight smell of coffee invaded her nostrils, but she had no time for that, she would drink some of her favorite beverage at lunch with her family.</p><p>With huge steps she approached the exit and stopped there, bending a little to turn to put the shoes on with one hand on the door, she pulled the zippers on her favorite boots,  straightening completely seconds later and trying to open the door.</p><p>The first handle was easy, but getting rid of the lock was proving to be some kind of prowess.</p><p>Who kept wearing these padlock things? Was it something rich people did to look even more elegant?</p><p>With the amount of security this building had, Juliana was sure that no one outside of it could enter without the permission of one of the tenants as she had already done so many times in the days before.</p><p>She tried once more to free the chain pin without success and threw a curse into the air.</p><p>Stupid padlock of fancy people.</p><p>"That one's very difficult to open," The voice surprised her so much that Juliana was sure that her soul had left her body for a couple of seconds. "I’ve told Valentina that she should change it because it’s not very functional, but she ignores me, insists that it’s a distinctive touch or something like that." Juliana, of course, knew that voice.</p><p>The designer closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and turned around, trying to put on the best smile she had. One that would not give her desire to be swallowed up by a random hole away, at that moment.</p><p>"Isa, hi… morning," She greeted the model cordially.</p><p>The model was leaning against the kitchen counter, turning the spoon inside her huge mug, obviously trying to keep the look of amusement on her face at bay.</p><p>"Hi, Juls, coffee?" She asked, still showing herself as calm as she could.</p><p>"No, thanks, I have to, uhm- I have some things to do and well.." She paused, looking for some justification. "I- well, I had a- some details that were left without fixing for, and ahm, I came because, well-”</p><p>"Oh I see, work, work," Added the model with a tone that made it very clear that Juliana was only looking for an unsolicited explanation, an open accusation.</p><p>"Aha, it’s just that I noticed that-”</p><p>The door to Valentina's bedroom opened, cutting her in the middle of her poorly built pretext, and Juliana was speechless when she saw the brunette leave with something in her hand.</p><p>"Juliana? Thank God I still caught you, you were forgetting this-" Valentina spoke still sounding sleepy, reaching out to her. "It's yours isn't it?" She shook the garment.</p><p>The designer kept her lips sealed, making Valentina tilt her head a little as if she was confused, asking her a silent question with a simple movement. One that Juliana answered<br/>
with a discreet glance to her left.</p><p>"I’ve always thought I’d look super hot inside this bra," Isa intervened. Valentina's gesture was so comical that the designer would have laughed if she weren't so mortified. The brunette  lowered her hand holding the bra quickly and put it behind her as if with that the woman were to forget it, and not finish drawing conclusions. "But you know, its closure always ends up hurting me a little. I don't know if it’s the shape that’s strange or if my breasts have a weird format. I mean I haven't had anyone complaining about them, so I really don't know, but they’re for sure very sexy. Hi, Vale, did you sleep well? You seem a little exhausted.” She questioned her friend with a mocking smile on her face before sipping on some coffee.</p><p>Valentina kept opening and closing her mouth trying to process what was happening.</p><p>It was too early for that.</p><p>"Ye-yea.. uhm, yes. What are you doing here, Isa?”</p><p>"Vale, it’s not even the first time that I come here early to wake you up with a delicious breakfast and our favorite drink. But what a surprise to find us all here again right? And it’s funny, because the last time I saw you two together was precisely here, the night of my birthday. I imagine that things between you two are already arranged, I mean, since Juliana is here so early in the morning adjusting some details and without her-” The ding of the electric oven announcing that it had finished performing its role gave Juliana some space to breathe. “All set, Juliana, you’re having breakfast with us?" She offered later.</p><p>"No, I, ahm,  I’ve got some things to do and I must go. See you later Isa, Valentina,” The designer announced feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation. </p><p>She turned around with an almost military movement before walking briskly towards the door, that she unlocked so deftly, she hardly noticed how simple it was, leaving the brunette to deal with her friend back there.</p><p>"See you later!" Both girls answered in unison, watching the brunette disappear through the door. </p><p>It took Isabel three long seconds to break the silence.</p><p>"So..”</p><p>”No." Valentina cut Isa off without turning out back to her room but raising her index finger towards her for more emphasis.</p><p>"Vale-”</p><p>"No, not a word.”</p><p>"But, honey-”</p><p>"Nope, no.”</p><p>"Valentina, I want the details, I need them to live!”</p><p>"I said no.”</p><p>The brunette approached the bar occupying one of the high benches and watched attentively as the other model served her a cup of coffee and some buttered toast to start their breakfast.</p><p>But Isa knew her friend.</p><p>She knew there was no use putting pressure on her so she gave her some time to relax and then put up a new plan to work so that she would tell her everything that happened.</p><p>"I'm not judging you or anything, you know?" She started tentatively while walking around the bar to sit next to Valentina. "I can't even say that I’m too surprised because since you arrived the first day complaining about Juliana and her terrible character I could see that there was some tension there. And at my party, you both were eating with each other out with your eyes, but it's just that, well, God knows I hate the guy like I don't think I hate anybody else in this world, but what about Lucho?”</p><p>Valentina realized then how much she had not shared with the girl who had been her confidant for so many years and how much she needed to tell her everything. Or that part at least.</p><p>She drank some coffee and heaved a big sigh that felt more like a liberating one.</p><p>"Well, Lucho and I... it’s over between us, Isa." She revealed, unable to stop her smile. </p><p>She never imagined how happy it would make her be able to say that, but the joy on Isabel's face was way bigger than hers.</p><p>"What?”</p><p>“I broke up Lucho.. after that day you saw us arguing here, things got worse. It got far as him talking to Eva about his plans and she throwing us a brunch to corner me and pressure me with the wedding plans. I was so dazed by her words, her actions, her disdain for my opinions. I was so angry to see them planning my future as if I was just one more figure in his chessboard, a piece that is used to access more money, more power. They made me feel like someone with no voice or choice in my own life, Isa." She looked up to look at her friend. "I got fed up. I decided it was time to make radical changes and well ... I'm done with him. It's over.”</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait," Isa intervened. "Are you telling me that you finally ended things with the hateful Lucho, that you did it right in front of your crazy sister when they thought they would convince you of marrying him, and then immediately you went looking for Juliana and slept with her?”</p><p>Valentina pursed her lips as she thought.</p><p>"It wasn't so immediate, but ahm you could say that.”</p><p>"Atta girl!" The girl exclaimed, patting Valentina on the shoulder, and that was weird for Valentina, her friend was one of those who loved to give hugs. "I mean, Vale, not only you broke up with that toxic piece of shit but you started a relationship with a woman, and what a woman should I add, Juliana Valdés is hot as hell, I mean that body is-”</p><p>"No, no.. I don’t have a relationship with Juliana," Valentina interrupted her friend, feeling soon surprised by the word.</p><p>"But-”</p><p>"Sex, Isa, Juliana and I are just having sex, it’s just fun for both of us. We talked about it, she agreed, and well.. we have been like that for a few days now.”</p><p>"Oooooh.." The woman seemed to ponder her next words. "And are you sure that's the best choice for you when you just got out of a long and complicated relationship?" She asked a little calmer.</p><p>"Honestly? Yes. Commitment is what I want the least right now and having.. being able to experience what being with a woman is..  starting to explore that part of me is turning into something amazing. Juliana is.. I don't know, the attraction was always there, as you said it yourself, and, I'm fine. I’m having an excellent time, I'm learning with her, from her and I don't feel obliged to anything every time we meet. It’s easy and simple. No feelings, no complications." She explained.</p><p>Isa nodded a couple of times. That seemed really good.</p><p>"Well then.. cheers for that," She announced raising her cup to collide with Valentina's, who imitated her movements, sipping the dark liquid and then leaving the container on the bar.</p><p>“I'm very happy for you, my friend, come here," She asked, opening her arms towards Valentina. "Well, actually,-” She closed them again causing Valentina to frown. "You better shower first.”</p><p>"Are you serious?”</p><p>"Of course I am. From what I could see this was a very intense night, all your clothes were thrown by the living room and I want all the dirty details, of course, but first, you need a shower and cover both hickeys on your neck because I feel like they're looking at me," The woman complained, pointing towards that area of her body that Valentina immediately covered feeling the slight pang of pain. "And I hope that all the magic happened later in your room because if you used the kitchen.. ew.”</p><p>Valentina now only wanted to kill Juliana.</p><p>Well, maybe first relive last night and then proceed to kill her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As much as Juliana had done the impossible to get home on time and get ready for lunch with her family, she hadn’t succeeded in her mission.</p><p>She had to choose a long-sleeved top trying to prevent Paola from discovering the marks on her arm because she was sure she wouldn't hear the end of it for weeks if she saw them, and she didn't have the most minimal intention to explain them all. Especially today, that the reason for the meeting was for something completely different. </p><p>It had been more than half an hour since her friend had sent her a message announcing that all they were doing was waiting for her to arrive. It wasn't necessary to advise such a thing as it seemed quite obvious to her. Lupe had taught her that punctuality was a way of showing respect for people, but things had been quite complex from early on so today she’d have to excuse her.</p><p>As fast as she could, she descended the world of stairs from her apartment to the street and the minute that her phone app set her driver's arrival, time made it eternal.</p><p>When she arrived at the restaurant, she had no need to ask the host to take her to the table that she had booked herself a couple of days ago, as this was one of her mom’s and stepfather’s favorite places, so she knew exactly where to go. </p><p>Juliana paused for a moment to watch her little family chat happily while they waited for her. For a long time, it was only she and her mom fighting the world, and now she had a man who always behaved like the father that Chino never was, a lady who had treated her as she imagined a grandmother would, and a friend that she felt like a true unconditional sister. A family whose members had found one another and got united by a true affection that proved to be deeper, more real than blood ties.</p><p>Lupe's olive gaze found her standing there and the smile that invaded her face infected herself with a similar joy. The woman raised her arm in greeting and the rest of those present followed the line of her gaze until they found her.</p><p>Juliana approached the table to say hello.</p><p>"I’m sorry for being late," The designer said, settling into the available chair.</p><p>"It's okay, mi ninãa, the traffic at this time is already very ugly." Perlita justified, patting the back of the hand.</p><p>"I thought you were going to arrive with Paola mi'ja, I was surprised when I saw her arriving alone," Lupe commented, somewhat confused.</p><p>"No, Lupe," Paola intervened. "The thing was that Juliana didn't even get to sleep at our place and she didn't even have the decency to tell me that she was going to stay out. I mean, the way things are lately and me without knowing anything about her.. she had me worried all night. Look at me, dark circles, and all." She pointed to the skin under her eye.</p><p>If there was any trace of fatigue in Paola, she had done a great job hiding it with makeup, but Lupe seemed to observe the opposite.</p><p>The designer turned to her friend with a recriminating look on her face. Did she really have to denounce her like that?</p><p>"Juli, how could you be so irresponsible? What does it mean, you staying in other people’s houses?”</p><p>"Don't scold her Lupita, what probably happened was that Juliana was too tired and slept at her friend’s house. That’s better than taking a taxi so late alone at night, right mi niña?”</p><p>"Oh yes, Perlita,” Paola interrupted again. "You don't know how many friends Juliana has to spend the night with.”</p><p>"Oh, really?" Perlita questioned with enthusiasm. "How good, because Juliana was always very serious at school, she just talked to you, I'm pleased to hear you have more friends now, mi’ja.”</p><p>"She's also pleased, very, very pleased," Paola added with greater sarcasm in her voice.</p><p>“Paola," Juliana warned her friend, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable. "It wasn't my intention, not warning you I wasn’t going back home because that was my original idea, but uh.. it got too late." </p><p>“Juliana, I don't like the idea of you walking in the street at night.”</p><p>"Lupe," It was Panchito's turn now to finally say something. "Juliana is already a big girl and-”</p><p>"No, no Pancho, she knows very well that things aren't at all secure in this country. Much less for women. And poor Paola, look at her, all awake for being worried for her friend," She pointed towards Juliana's friend.</p><p>"Yes, yes Lupita, poor me," Added the girl, pretending to be the victim.</p><p>"Besides, what is it about you hanging out with one 'friend' and then another every night?" The green-eyed woman continued to reprimand, emphasizing the word friend. "What is that about, Juli?”</p><p>The designer felt the heat rise to her face so suddenly that she was sure she was as red as a tomato.</p><p>"What's wrong, Lupe?" Perlita inquired again, looking dismayed. "They’re her friends, what can she do with them?”</p><p>Paola couldn't take it anymore, no matter how hard she tried to stop the laughter, she couldn't hold it any longer and snorted, before continuing to laugh.</p><p>"Well, that’s enough, isn't it?” Juliana exclaimed, slapping her palms on the table and causing the cutlery to collide with each other, generating a long clink, and the water from inside the glasses that everyone had in front of them shudder with the movement. </p><p>People around looked in her direction as discreetly as possible and Juliana felt suddenly being way too watched, so she corrected her tone of voice. "Enough talking about what I do or not with my life. Mom, I'm grown up, I'm not a teenager anymore, I know what I'm doing and I wouldn't take unnecessary risk to my life, Paola, I forgot to send you a message, I screwed up, I'm sorry, and Perlita ahm yes, I do have more friends," Paola started to laugh again but the designer cut her off with an aggressive look. "And Panchito.. thank you. Now can we order some food? I have something important to tell you today but I want to eat first, I'm dying of hunger." </p><p>“Yet with everything you sure ate earlier?”</p><p>"Paola, I’m serious,”</p><p>The other girl was silent, feeling scolded and a little scared by a Juliana who seemed like could beat her up at that right moment.</p><p>The designer called the waiter and they came over to take their requests to the kitchen and the entire family kept talking about issues far removed from Juliana's personal life while they waited for their food, not wanting to be reprimanded by the brunette again until the waiter returned with the dishes and they had lunch in complete peace, leaving the tense episode of the beginning completely in the past.</p><p>Juliana's mother took the opportunity to remind the two young women of the proximity of Panchito’s birthday and the little celebration she was organizing for him at home. Nothing much, just a little thing for them, a couple more of their friends and no one else. Her stepfather wasn't a man who liked parties and Juliana felt a bit identified with him, in addition to the warmth of partying only with people for whom she really cared.</p><p>"Juli," Lupe spoke while she was waiting for the dessert she had ordered. "Didn't you say you wanted to tell us something? That’s why we’re here today?” </p><p>Juliana drank some water to swallow the last bite and prepare to tell them her news.</p><p>It was something that had her very excited but at the same time a little insecure. It was a great opportunity but at times it felt as if taking it would end for deviating a bit from a career that was slowly beginning to take off.</p><p>"Yes, I.. I wanted them to come to tell you all this because, well, you’re all the first to know the things that I achieve as a designer because, without the help of each of you, none of this would have been possible today.”</p><p>Perlita took her hand and Juliana returned the gesture, also adding a small squeeze to emphasize how much she meant to her.</p><p>"Aw, Juls, don't make me cry," Paola commented, getting a smile and a pout from her friend as the first response.</p><p>"No, don't cry, but seriously, I'm very excited to tell you this.”</p><p>"But what is it, mi'ja, you already have me nervous." Lupe pressed, clinging to her free hand<br/>
free.</p><p>"Lupe, relax, it's not a bad thing, it's just that.. well, do you remember that my most recent was for 'Moda y Estilo'? "The magazine that belongs to Grupo Carvajal?" Panchito, who was regularly the last to know about things, asked.</p><p>“Yes, that one. Well… it was an important campaign to celebrate Pride month, and also to give opportunities for new faces in the industry and well. A few weeks ago the director of the  magazine contacted me again, she told me that the company had a new project on the horizon and that she was taking me into account as one of her main proposals to take over it because they have watched my work since college when they also had accepted me into their internship program," She explained, trying to keep calm. "So  I had to present my portfolio and do a couple of interviews with the people in charge so that they could evaluate my job, more closely.”</p><p>"No," Paola exclaimed before covering her mouth with her hand.</p><p>Despite that, Juliana could see the emotion in her eyes. It was something she hadn't wanted to share with anyone until it was 100% safe all hers, so her best friend was also finding out at that time. </p><p>And also lately she was so busy in others... uhm.. things, reducing the time spent with her number one confidant.</p><p>Juliana, however, had a little more to say.</p><p>"It's about, ahm, okay, Grupo Carvajal has just opened a production house. They have been getting involved in content creation in association with other studios but are now preparing their first movie so Kiara, the magazine director, she recommended to take charge of the wardrobe of the project and,”</p><p>"And?" Lupe pressed.</p><p>"Well... they gave me the job.”</p><p>Her four companions exploded in excitement when they heard her and they all congratulated right there. Her mother was the first to wrap her in a hug, followed by the rest of her family.</p><p>"That’s so good news, Juli," Lupe said when things calmed down a bit leaving a slight squeeze on her chin. "I knew you were going to go far. You have always been very talented, mi’ja, and really determined too. I never doubted you."</p><p>“Thank you, mom," Replied the designer, feeling her eyes fill with tears.</p><p>She had always known that her mother fully trusted her. What they had to go through to live and survive together had helped to strengthen the bond between the two, which in itself was very strong, but hearing her say such words filled her chest with an unexpected happiness.</p><p>Finding in Panchito, Paola, and Perlita’s proud expressions just as the one her mother was wearing right now just made her happier.</p><p>Having this, a promising future and a loving family around her was more than she could ever imagine.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The family finished their lunch without any further shock and each one of them took the necessary time to tell their last news. Juliana tried to go to the restaurant often with them, but to have the opportunity to get the four of them together and spend some time there at the same time didn't happen often, so whenever it did, she tried to take advantage of them, because it was in moments like that that she remembered how much she dreamed of something like that when she was a little girl. </p><p>How lucky she was now to be able to enjoy it years later.</p><p>At the end of their encounter, each one left in the direction of their respective work. Juliana had to return home because it was necessary for her to start sketching what people in the production house had asked her to, but she was also dying to take a break. Her day had not begun the best way ever, and the night before - well. </p><p>Images of Valentina writhing in pleasure beneath her came back to her mind, making her blush and her hand instinctively place itself on the part of her arm that still bore the marks of the intensity in which they had enjoyed together until late in the morning. </p><p>But the irritation in the area brought more satisfaction than pain if she was honest with herself.</p><p>Juliana gave herself completely to her work while checking the phone every so often in case she had any important messages. It could be that the director of the film wanted to contact her, or Kiara, maybe her mother or Paola or who knows.. maybe Valentina Carvajal.</p><p>In the end, the only one who wrote to ask her if she preferred to buy something to eat was Paola.</p><p>Juliana was quite focused when her friend appeared through the door carrying some bags in her hands and demanding information that she knew she had not disclosed. </p><p>"Okay, I'm here," Paola announced, placing her jacket and keys on the coat rack “I want all the details.”</p><p>Juliana frowned, slightly puzzled as she finished preparing a lemonade, but the truth is that she had a slight suspicion of what she meant.</p><p>"Of what?" She said, feigning innocence.<br/>
.<br/>
"Don't do that. With whom did you spend the night with?”</p><p>"That’s classified.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, why the secrecy? Was it Leticia? Did she finally make you stay the night in her apartment?”</p><p>Paola was the person who knew her the most and knew that Juliana, except in very few occasions, always preferred to come home and wake up in her own bed because it made things easier for the kind of relationships she preferred to have, which were basically none relationship at all.</p><p>"No, it wasn't Leti and I'm not going to tell you.”</p><p>"But Juli-”</p><p>"No.”</p><p>"I mean, not that you’re gonna see her anytime soon.”</p><p>The words stuck in her throat because she understood what she meant. That was something that Juliana wasn't used to. Hers were random encounters that when they occurred with the same person, it was mainly due to a chance of reuniting with them again. That happened quite often since most of the girls she had gotten involved with lately were models. It wasn't unusual to imagine that she ended up having sex with them more than once.</p><p>"Uhm,”</p><p>"Juliana?”</p><p>The designer avoided her friend’s gaze, who was searching incessantly for hers.</p><p>"What?”</p><p>"Don't tell me you've been seeing the same girl all these days.”</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," She denied, busying herself with taking the food out of the bags that Paola had brought.</p><p>"Well, you’ve been going out in the middle of the afternoon and arriving at night. The other day you received a message and you left when our movie night wasn't even halfway through. And those are sacred nights, Juliana, sacred." Paola accused her. "Have you been seeing the same woman? Oh my God." A puzzled expression took place over the girl's features before she kept talking. "Don't tell me that the famous designer and renowned woman without ties, Juliana Valdés, was finally tied by some chick and now she spends her afternoons taking her to dinners and buying her roses to make her girlfriend.</p><p>The very word sent an unpleasant chill down her spine.</p><p>"No, Pao, no.. no one is looking for a girlfriend here.”</p><p>"So?" Paola crossed her arms demanding an explanation.</p><p>She actually had no problem telling her about her arrangement or at least part of it.</p><p>"It's.. it's, it's uncompromising fun once in a while."</p><p>Paola seemed unfazed by the revelation.</p><p>"But you see her almost every day.”</p><p>"Not every day.”</p><p>"Aha, then you accept that it is the same girl!" She raised her hand to point it.</p><p>There was no point in denying that part.</p><p>"Something like that.”</p><p>"Something like that?" Paola insisted, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.</p><p>"Well, yes," She agreed. "It's the same woman. She's a.. friend with benefits, just that. No feelings. No compromises. Nothing different as you can realize.”</p><p>The other girl opened her mouth to surely refute her argument but was interrupted by the sound of Juliana's phone vibrating with several messages arriving at the same time.</p><p>The designer took it before Paola could get a glimpse of the sender and Juliana congratulated herself on her agility as she realized it was Valentina inviting her to spend the afternoon at her house to eat and relax, which was certainly code for something else. </p><p>It didn't take long for her to confirm that she would be at her apartment in about half an hour.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Asked her roommate when she saw her re-cover the containers with food and keep them in the refrigerator.</p><p>"I'm going out.”</p><p>"With the same girl?”</p><p>“Aha," Juliana confirmed as she entered her room to get her things and left seconds later with a jacket on top of her shoulders, ready to go to meet Valentina.</p><p>Food and sex with one of the most beautiful women she ever had the opportunity to know? An excellent plan for the afternoon, in her opinion.</p><p>The black-haired woman took the keys off the rack to put them in her bag and turned the handle of the door unlocking it easily, as all doors should be.</p><p>"Juliana?" Paola called, still watching her carefully from her place. The designer stood at the door waiting for whatever she had to say. </p><p>"It's completely different." She said, generating a face of confusion in the brunette. "Whatever you have with this girl is completely different.”</p><p>"I don't understand," Juliana challenged with a hint of amusement.</p><p>"To be 'friends with rights' the most important thing is not to endanger their friendship. This means, that in the first place, you would have to be her friend and that, whether you like it or not, already involves feelings." Paola concluded before reminding her to send a message if she didn’t have plans to return that night, and then continue to enjoy her Japanese food.</p><p>Juliana assured her that she would be back and entered the corridor, beginning the journey towards the model's department.</p><p>Paola was wrong. Well, in part.</p><p>The idea of being friends with Valentina didn’t seem unpleasant in any way, but rather the contrary. </p><p>Once the misunderstandings were cleared up there was no resentment between them and the truth is that she didn’t dislike the model, it was never like that, but from that to suggest that something would emerge between them, was a lot of different, because no, definitely, that wasn't going to happen.</p><p>Not as long as they both followed the basic rules of this type of situation, even though Juliana wasn't so clear about them all, but she could imagine obvious things like not including feelings, avoid expectations and, like, have fun or whatever, it was just what the designer had planned to do at that time.</p><p>Valentina seemed to be on the same page, because, as soon as she went through the door, she threw herself against her body to join their mouths in a kiss that exuded sensuality and the need to satisfy the want to feel the pleasure that Juliana would provide her more than gladly.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>However, as perfect as having a friend with rights might sound, a relationship like that came with certain difficulties.</p><p>For example, time synchronization.</p><p>The first few weeks adjusting to each other's schedule had been a bit difficult. They both had demanding jobs that seemed to only leave them some free time when the other was busy, and they’d always ended up squeezing some little space of time that it took them to undress and give at least a couple of orgasms to each other before the alarms on their respective phones began to ring, announcing that the time to say goodbye had come.</p><p>Little by little, this problem diminished in importance while both managed to adapt, increasingly to the schedules of their respective jobs, giving them the possibility of organizing their meetings in a better way, leaving enough space to see each other whenever they wanted.</p><p>Most of the time they agreed to meet directly at the department of one of them, generally in Valentina’s, because, of course, she lived alone, and sometimes they preferred to start the afternoon at somewhere to eat because they were both starving, taking the opportunity to ask how their day had been or how work was going, and in other occasions, they enjoyed their food ordered at home, combining it with a glass of wine before they were consumed by hungry kisses and desperate hands beginning to touch what they could, as so they could make worth the “benefits” that the label they had placed on this relationship gave them.</p><p>Juliana actually felt more comfortable when everything was unfolding without much protocol and much preferred it to happen at the model's house, because going to her apartment carried the possibility of meeting Paola, whom she had still kept in darkness, regarding the identity of the girl she frequented.</p><p>And it wasn’t that she was afraid of what her friend might say about her decisions, it was her life, at last, and after all, but she didn’t feel in a position to answer all the questions that surely<br/>
would come with Paola finding out about Valentina's presence in her life that way.</p><p>All she knew was that they had finally given themselves a chance to clarify the things and that Juliana no longer felt that slight resentment that came with thinking about that unfortunate day so long ago.</p><p>She had certainly avoided the details of where, when, and how the things that morning at the restaurant.</p><p>On other occasions, however, they ended up using Juliana's apartment for being closer to their workplaces, and because the frenzy caused by wanting to kiss and touch each other every time they were together was too much to make the trip to the luxurious building where the model lived.</p><p>Today, for example, things had been like that.</p><p>Juliana herself offered her apartment, taking advantage of the fact that Paola had a very busy day and she would be arriving later than normal for their traditional Thursday movie. </p><p>She and Valentina had not seen each other for several days and as soon as she received her message asking if she had some free time, the designer responded immediately, agreeing that the model could stop by after she went to the offices of this new branch of Grupo Carvajal. And although their greeting had been cordial, and their conversation relaxed, the truth is that both women didn’t think they could wait any longer for a chance to be alone.</p><p>Juliana reached into her bag to find her keys and went through the lock as soon as she had the right one between her fingers, but the feeling of Valentina clinging to her body from behind, using one of her hands to put her hair on the side of her neck and starting to kiss her, made her work so much harder, causing her a pleasant chill, which went straight to her center, making her gasp at the sudden lack of air.</p><p>"Valentina, I just have to open the door," She begged, tilting her head to the side in unconscious thinking, making more skin available for the brunette to kiss.</p><p>An opportunity that the other woman took immediately, accompanying her lips with small bites until slowly reaching her ear. "Then do it. Open it." Whispered the model.</p><p>Her hot breath invaded Juliana's ear and her left hand traveled around Juliana's waist, slipping under the denim of her pants doing the same with the button of the garment.</p><p>"Val, wait-" She complained, involuntarily leaning back, looking for more of the attention that the model was giving her body.</p><p>"You're taking too long," Protested the other woman, biting the soft skin of her lobe, getting the reward she hoped for, a half moan half pleading, that made her feel very proud of herself.</p><p>Reduce Juliana Valdés, the woman who had so many others behind her, the designer who exuded sensuality and sex with every step she took, to simple desperate moans and nervous movements excited her too much.</p><p>“The neighbors-”</p><p>Her voice became even shakier as she felt Valentina's other hand encircle her waist and start a movement way up over her blouse, while the other went down simultaneously to her belly. </p><p>"The longer you take the longer..”</p><p>The sound of the lock releasing the safety cut off her words and a mischievous smile appeared on her face.</p><p>"Done "Juliana announced pushing the door without delicacy, she needed to continue with what Valentina had started and the model seemed to have been thinking the same, because, as far as they put a foot inside the place, the model took her face in her hands, pulling it towards her, leaning her against the wall by the entrance and kissing her avidly, basking in the ease with which Juliana accepted her tongue against hers, remaining in this sensual exchange before the brunette started to plant open kisses down her jawline until she reached her neck with her wet lips.</p><p>A deep groan left Juliana's throat as her hand slid down through Valentina's slender back, to find the roundness of her buttocks and bury nails into them, bringing their figures closer together, making her gasp against her neck.</p><p>"You don't know how much you excite me," The designer whispered, feeling a heat spread throughout her body after hearing that sound.</p><p>Valentina put a little distance between them, just enough to be able to hold onto the bottom of the other girl's top and pull it up to get rid of the fabric, leaving her only in her burgundy lace bra, in which, of course, Juliana had chosen that one today hoping this will happen.</p><p>The brunette repeated the action with her own garment and fused their mouths again in a desperate kiss moments later. Juliana's palms were fully spread over the other woman's butt, squeezing her skin, feeling it soft and warm even through the fabric of the skirt she was wearing was still in the way.</p><p>"I like this color," Valentina praised her, looking directly at her chest, her pupils growing even wider with the view in front of her, those soft curves contrasting with the obvious hardness of her nipples sticking out through the lingerie fabric. "It looks good on you," She added, before leaning forward with the intention of recapturing her lips with hers, provoking her by biting her bottom lip and generating a new low moan that brought a new wave of moisture gathering on her center.</p><p>"Shall we go to the bedroom?" The designer proposed, barely being able to reason between the cloud of desire clouding her mind right now.</p><p>“No.. here first," Valentina indicated, imprisoning the brunette again with her body, impeding her movements by trapping her against the wall with her hips, prompting her to hold on tighter to her and sliding her hand through the muscles of that worked abdomen that she felt flexing with her elaborate breathing, sliding her long and now expert fingers beneath the fabric of her jeans and panties, moaning at the wind, that could well have been Juliana's moan when she felt her finger make contact with her sex or Valentina’s when she realized how drenched the woman in front of her literally was.</p><p>Valentina wanted to enjoy the moment because she had not done this for days, so she began to play with her clitoris, making circles around it, pressing slightly, letting her moisture to help her slide into her surroundings, to bring her slowly to the point of no return. </p><p>But Juliana had other ideas. She had been ready for the model since the moment when they got out of the car, with the blind desire caused by the need to feel her body exploding in thousands of sensations. She slipped her hand over Valentina's, delighting in the length of her fingers to lead them right over her entrance and beg her with a look that wouldn’t make her wait any longer.</p><p>The brunette no longer had the intention of torturing her and with her gaze fixed on hers, she entered her, marveling at the humidity in there and the way the designer couldn't keep her eyes open as she began to move inside her with purpose, following the erotic swaying of Juliana's hips that instinctively moved to the beat of her hand, trying to get more of the pleasure her fingers were giving her.</p><p>Juliana was too lost in her own sensations to feel the pain with her head hitting the wall reacting to what Valentina was doing to her, to what all Valentina was doing with her, like how the model’s other hand slid down her side to free one of her breasts, running the fabric of it up with haste, and she definitely was lost on herself when Valentina’s fingers caught her nipple, squeezing it harder and making her even more turned on with arousal as the model's thick lips returned to her neck, kissing her with wet kisses and tiny bites that sent electrical flashes to the same place where her fingers still worked furiously in and out as they pleased her, causing even more of her hot liquid to spur and accumulate in Valentina's palm.</p><p>"Are you close?" Asked the brunette near her ear. Her breath feeling so hot in her skin. Juliana managed to nod with difficulty and bite her lip to prevent herself from being too loud, they were by the door after all, but the brunette was having different thoughts. "Don't do that-  I want you to scream Juliana, I want to hear you," The black-haired woman shook her head, refusing, and Valentina took it as a challenge, speeding up the rhythm of her thrusts and combining it with a similar cadence of caresses on her point of maximum pleasure with such a to get what she wanted, which was to see her squirm with pleasure thanks to her.</p><p>And Juliana couldn't have stopped the heartbreaking groan that came from deep within her chest, when all her inside was exploding, making her see white behind her eyelids, her body moving against the wall and towards the fingers of the other woman who followed, accompanying her through the heights of her orgasm, until her sensitive core could take no more of what Valentina was doing and asked her to stop between quick gasps.</p><p>The model received the weight of Juliana's body, who greatly appreciated it because she didn’t think there was a way her knees could hold her. Not right now. Their skin dripping beads of sweat, small tremors still whipping Juliana’s muscles, her heart trying to regain its normal beating, and her brain controlling her functions.</p><p>Both women remained in that position for a few minutes before the black-haired noticed the movement that Valentina had been making for a long time with her pelvis as she rubbed herself almost imperceptibly against Juliana's body, seeking the slightest friction to give her release at the throbbing that she was feeling in the middle of her legs, which remained unattended for now.</p><p>Juliana blinked a couple of times, increasing the distance between her and the model to be able to see her in the eyes, finding so much presumption in them and in that raised eyebrow that she couldn't help but letting out a chuckle before pouncing on that mouth that she enjoyed kissing so much.</p><p>The next thing the chestnut noticed was Juliana using her renewed strength to carry her, placing her hands under her skirt until they were under her buttocks, anchoring her against her torso using her leg’s strength as they walked to the brunette's room while exchanging wet kisses that, for moments, elicited almost obscene sounds that only increased her arousal.</p><p>Juliana was the type of sexual partner who liked to give back as much or more than she had received, and the idea of letting herself do everything that the brunette had in mind was making her skin crawl.</p><p>The designer kicked the door shut and led them both to the edge of the bed, releasing Valentina to stand face to face to her, their lips and tongues still touching fervently as she ditched her bra and Valentina’s with the same hunger and despair with which the rest of their garments disappeared from their bodies, leaving the two only in their underwear.</p><p>And of course, Valentina had also chosen the sexiest black lingerie set in the world. </p><p>Juliana then sat on the mattress, surprising the other woman, and said, "This," she started, wrapping her hands around Valentina’s waist, pulling her closer to her, placing herself between her legs, and beginning to trace a wet path with her tongue down her torso, around her navel. "is like a private show." she added, going even lower down Valentina’s stomach,  stopping at the edge of the dark cloth of the only piece that separated her from the area where Valentina was dying to feel her. “That was made to watch from up this close” Juliana said again before using her nose to travel from her entrance to her clitoris, all above the lingerie, producing an immediate reaction from Valentina who started to move in Juliana’s direction, but was stopped by the designer's hands, now clutching her hip.</p><p>"Juliana-”</p><p>"You smell so good," Juliana confessed, repeating the action. "I love it.”</p><p>Valentina's desperate wail bounced off the bedroom walls. "Juliana please..”</p><p>The designer tried in vain to suppress a pleased giggle, and not wanting to exert more than necessary in this torment, she hooked her fingers to the sides of the chestnut's underwear, sliding them down her long legs to free her from it.</p><p>"Your wishes," Juliana began again, standing up and placing Valentina closer to the headboard of the bed, Valentina remaining on her back, Juliana placing her with a mixture of strength and delicacy, telling her to get comfortable on the sheets and then climb down to her staying at the same level as her sex. "are my commands,” she whispered, and then, with a soft but unexpected movement, used her tongue to taste the hot liquid that emanated from the chestnut.</p><p>Its flavor invaded her taste buds, like so many times lately, recognizing it and enjoying it as if it was the first time she had a chance to try it.</p><p>"Ah!" The model exclaimed with desire and her hands traveled to her own breasts while Juliana explored more of her with her tongue, making small noises of satisfaction at the work she was doing way between Valentina’s folds, collecting every drop of her essence, using her fingers to give herself more space between them and beginning to circle her clit with the soft but rough texture of her tongue.</p><p>Valentina lowered one of her hands to sink it into Juliana's dark hair, trying to prevent her from moving from that place, telling her not to stop what she was doing, but the designer too had no intention of doing so, and she tangled her arms around Valentina’s thighs to give more intention to her movements, smiling when listening to the noises of pleasure that it was caused the chestnut, enjoying the pain that she was causing as she was pulling her hair.</p><p>As soon as she slid one of her fingers down its length, delighting in the feeling of Valentina desire soaking her skin, she made her sole purpose to fill the woman with pleasure, thrusting into her with double digits, making her raise her hips wildly in response to the attention that Juliana's tongue gave to her entrance.</p><p>"I can't get enough of you, Valentina, I always want more. I love to be able to taste you," Juliana murmured, separating for just a few seconds before nailing her face between the model’s legs again, using everything at her disposal to drive her crazy.</p><p>Juliana came out of her several minutes later, holding onto her glutes and her tongue replacing her fingers, sucking, teasing, tasting the model as her nails dug in on her skin, trying to keep the model’s hip, which was still moving with the same voracity as Juliana’s tongue until she brought Valentina to the point where she couldn't take it anymore and felt a fit of pleasure to consume her from the inside out, before exploding in the designer’s mouth, who gladly received every drop she had to offer until Valentina’s tremors ceased and her breathless voice asked for a truce.</p><p>Valentina felt her body relax in what seemed like an eternity after feeling pleased and relaxed every time she had the opportunity to meet Juliana.</p><p>Yes, this was definitely the best deal she ever made.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Another thing that the passing of the months had taken away, was the reluctance of any of the two of them to let themselves enjoy the post-sex exhilaration that came with each of their encounters.</p><p>It wasn’t that they sought to accommodate themselves in each other's arms or share any sign of affection, beyond what was appropriate for their type of relationship, of course not. It was simply to let the delight in the sensations, that kept attacking their nerve, end, like the palpitation of their hearts, their breathing, and the rest of their vital signs gradually returning to their normal, rather than taking only as long as necessary before beginning to put on their clothes again and say goodbye with the promise of seeing each other when one of them needed to.</p><p>Nowadays, talking about trivial things or other much more personal stuff while sharing the bed and satisfied smiles had become a pleasant activity for them both, that clearly didn’t mean anything more.</p><p>"Do you think it was the right decision to accept the work at Grupo Carvajal?" Juliana asked Valentina absently, observing the texture of the ceiling of the room.</p><p>That was a doubt that kept her awake at times.</p><p>Valentina opened her eyes quickly and frowned as she registered her question.</p><p>She felt terribly exhausted. The day had been exhausting and well, that, coupled with the fact that they had shared a big session pleasuring each other out a few minutes ago, she had done nothing but increased her tiredness and had been on the verge of falling asleep, there, in Juliana’s room, while watching Juliana, which wasn't unusual, of course.</p><p>Gazing at the beauty of the designer was something she had done for a long time, and the attraction she felt towards her was what had finally brought her here, right?</p><p>The black-haired woman silently turned her face towards her, kindly asking for her opinion with a look that reminded Valentina that, yes, indeed, admire the brightness of those chocolate-colored eyes was something she had done practically forever, since her childhood.</p><p>She blinked a few times to snap out of the trance and answer what had been asked her, though she didn't really understand the question very well. "What do you mean?" She questioned trying to clarify her doubts. </p><p>In her opinion, that had been an excellent decision.</p><p>Juliana looked straight ahead. "Well, I don't know... just that, I've been dedicating absolutely all my time to design the costumes for the production. Every minute of my day, Val," calling her that way was something that escaped her lips from time to time and the model seemed to have no objection to that. </p><p>"I know it’s a great opportunity. And what I'm passionate about is, you know, new things, innovative, different designs, but I think I took a bigger step than my feet now, I feel like sometimes I'm not suited well enough to be making this project, my portfolio is way too different than the clothes I'm doing now, and all that while I haven't added anything new to my portfolio in weeks, weeks. I don't want to end up leaving aside what it’s, well my career, my dream.”</p><p>The model sat up a little, propping her head with her arm against the mattress. "Juls," She called the other girl, who immediately turned her face in her direction. Valentina’s eyes took the liberty of flicking over the designer’s delicate features, her lips, still reddened from her kisses, and her disheveled hair, that brought back the memory of the black-haired fingers tangling in her own dark locks, in an attempt to hold on to something in the face of the inevitable orgasm that had led her to. "Of course you took the best decision," She assured her. “You are more than suited for this project.”</p><p>"But-”</p><p>"Listen, I get your point, I really do. Because costume design and fashion design seem to be exactly the same but they really aren't. But, at the same time, Juliana, they don’t stop walking hand in hand, right?”</p><p>"Uhmm, I think so?”</p><p>Valentina let out an amused smile. "What I mean is that, yes.. design this kind of costume to a specific product is not exactly the branch you want to dedicate to, that is fashion and the catwalks, but that doesn't mean that doing it will take you away from that dream. It’s just something temporary, a stepping stone if you want to see it that way. A way to put your name more to the view, decorate it with neon lights to attract more glances and then put you in the right place, at the right time, because you have what it takes to achieve it, as I already have said before, right?”</p><p>"What?" Juliana asked with a hint of confusion on her features.</p><p>"That you're very talented," Clarified the model. "Before, when we did that first photoshoot and we still wanted to rip out our eyes with our own nails," She joked, trying to relax the atmosphere, fulfilling her mission by observing the funny expression on Juliana’s face. “I still wanted to kill you but I never stopped recognizing how gifted you were. That and your determination, it’s what I mean. You're deviating, you're.. building yourself the ladder that will take you higher.”</p><p>The designer’s lips turned upward. The idea of having made a mistake in accepting Kiara's proposal was one that hovered in her head every time she was unable to dedicate time to her portfolio. So, listening to Valentina assuring her that she had made the right choice gave her some peace. Valentina was also part of the industry and knew how everything worked in that world.</p><p>Wanting to refocus her mind on what was in her bed right now, that stunning woman who had her with her libido on the surface whenever she was near her, or just thinking about her, Juliana rolled onto her side, leaning her weight on her forearm, reaching Valentina lips with her own and take advantage of the momentum to turn the model around with her, placing Valentina under her in one deft movement and deepening the kiss, that turned into a fire when she felt Valentina's tongue sliding over hers.</p><p>The designer's hands started to take advantage of the model’s nakedness to touch all the skin in her disposition, delighting in the muffled moans that got caught in Valentina’s throat, expertly searching for the areas she knew provoked them and began to draw a way down.</p><p>"Juls, I have to go home, it's late," Valentina announced without any conviction in her words.</p><p>"Mjm, I can be quick, you know," Said the black-haired woman, her voice muffled by her lips that refused to part with Valentina's skin.</p><p>"Juls,”</p><p>Valentina immediately clung to the strong back of the woman above her, her legs instinctively making adequate space for Juliana to accommodate between them, her muscles claiming the fatigue that afflicted them and that was forgotten the moment Juliana began to move sensually over her, connecting her centers once more and creating in her those sensations that, no matter what, the model wanted to prolong and that left her wanting more, always more.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When their breathing returned to their usual cadence, Valentina announced that now, yes, it was time to leave.</p><p>Juliana agreed this time, since Paola would not be long in coming back home, and her friend finding out who the mysterious girl was with whom she had this friendly agreement with and attacking her with questions was the last thing she needed. So it was better this way.</p><p>Little by little she helped her find all the clothes that had been scattered around the bedroom floor, she put on some old shirt and the shorts that she used to sleep with the intention of accompanying her to the door, as the good she hostess.</p><p>Valentina used the mirror by the door to touch up her hair, trying not to look like she had sex all afternoon, although she was sure her sore lips and all her face, in general, gave her away completely.</p><p>Juliana opened the door allowing the other woman to pass first and as soon as she sealed the entrance to her room, Paola appeared at the entrance of the apartment carrying a huge box of pizza in her hands, trying to maneuver herself to get rid of the coat she was wearing, with her back to them. </p><p>The designer only managed to close her eyes.</p><p>"Juls, I didn't know which one to choose because today they made a meat lovers special, but also, I wanted my Hawaiian. I know you told me that pineapple doesn't belong to pizza but I-” Her words were suspended in the air as she turned around, and found herself face to face with the pair. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?” She asked rhetorically, looking straight to the designer for a moment and then focusing on the brunette. “Valentina, how are you?" She greeted the model, approaching to leave a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>"Hello, Pao," Replied the model with a similar gesture. "I’m fine, thank you.. and you?”</p><p>"Excellent, well, the usual, you know, stress, physical, emotional fatigue, but in general fairly good. How long without seeing each other, right? When was the last time? On your friend’s birthday?” She questioned following the conversation.</p><p>"Yes, uhm… yes exactly. Since then.”</p><p>"Oh wow. It’s been months, then.”</p><p>"Yea,”</p><p>"And what brings you here?" The girl inquired, leaving the pizza on the bar, and turning back to face the pair.</p><p>"It’s, uhm... I- well, we-”</p><p>"It’s none of your business, Paola," Juliana intervened. "Don't worry, Val, you don't have to answer." She added, knowing very well what she was trying to do. She would already be the one who’d take over the interrogation. "Shall I walk you to the door?”</p><p>"What? You leaving? Don't you want to stay for our movie night?" Suggested Paola, pressing her luck, she wasn't even looking at Juliana right now, but she knew, she felt heat on the side of her face and there was no doubt that it came from the designer's withering look. "Look I bought this huge pizza and I have a cabernet that goes perfectly with it," Paola went to the cabinets to get the bottle of wine.</p><p>"Ah, I don't know-”</p><p>"Come on.. look, you don't have to stay the whole movie if you don't want to. Just enjoy some dinner, drink a little wine and that's it. What do you think? "Juliana's friend took out three glasses, pressing lightly her own offering.</p><p>Valentina didn’t know where Juliana was standing with her roommate regarding these things. Isa had found out about them by coincidence and bad timing, similar to this one and since then she hasn’t had any problem about it, and she even used to want to squeeze out details about their encounters, because, according to her, she had always had theories about how good a lover the black-haired woman would be, and now she had the possibility of checking each one of them with someone who experienced it first hand. And boy, Juliana was good in bed.</p><p>However, during all this time the designer had hinted that she didn’t feel precisely comfortable with the idea of Paola finding out about this agreement without ties that’s been working fine for months. </p><p>She turned to Juliana, trying to read in her face what might be most comfortable for her and she found herself quite serene, watching her and when she connected with her eyes she shrugged her shoulders, letting her know that she was okay with whatever she decided.</p><p>"Okay, uhmm.. just for a few minutes it’s not bad. I don't feel like preparing my own dinner, anyway.”</p><p>Paola smiled as she struggled to uncork the bottle. "Perfect, go to the living room now, I'll bring you the glasses," She said "I imagine you two must to be very tired," She added mockingly, releasing the cork with an audible pop, a smile appearing on her face when she saw the blush on Valentina's cheeks, but that it fell seconds later when she noticed the expression Juliana was giving her.</p><p>The girls decided to let Valentina choose the movie and the model, of course, opted for an art film, one she’d enjoyed a lot. When Paola confessed that she was also obsessed with those kinds of movies, Valentina was quite happy. At least she’d have someone to talk to about it.</p><p>Juliana, for her part, confessed that she wasn't an expert on this subject, clarifying that this didn’t mean she avoided discovering and enjoying her or her friend's choices. So the three women were settled on the sofa with Paola covering more than half of it by putting her legs on the surface, and leaving them no choice but to sit one very close to the other.</p><p>Each one had a slice of the pizza they most wanted and a glass of wine, while they let the story unfold on the screen.</p><p>The movie 'The African Doctor' was turning out to be a pleasant surprise. It had a little drama but with a touch of comedy that was quite entertaining. </p><p>Or so Valentina believed, at least until she noticed a strange movement in her peripheral vision that made her turn around that direction, finding Juliana about to fall into a long sleep.</p><p>She couldn't blame her, to be honest.</p><p>They hadn’t been able lately to see each other that much because the brunette was too busy designing and starting to make the costumes for the first Carvajal production, and well, they had spent the entire afternoon exhausting each other.</p><p>Valentina placed her hand on her thigh and gave a little squeeze, trying to draw her attention, which the other girl immediately raised her face, blinking as if she herself hadn't been aware that she was almost near falling asleep. "Are you that bored?" The model whispered, barely audibly to the designer.</p><p>Juliana managed a smile before shaking her head. "I'm just very tired.”</p><p>"But you were the one who insisted on one last round, right?" Valentina commented sarcastically, sliding her palm up, higher up, very close to her crotch.</p><p>The black-haired’s eyes widened, feeling her breath shake a little with the sensation of Valentina's fingers approaching little by little the fabric that covered her sex. "Val," She murmured with a sigh. </p><p>"Hmm?”</p><p>The sound of Paola settling on the couch and sitting up to take another slice of pizza without taking her eyes off the screen, caused Valentina to pull her hand away from the brunette's body, and Juliana didn’t know if this reassured her or disappointed her.</p><p>"Aren't you going to eat more? There's still a lot of pizza left." Said the designer's friend,<br/>
pouring more wine into her glass. </p><p>"Now only your part with pineapple remains and nobody wants that." Juliana refute.</p><p>"You’re so wrong, Valentina has no problems with them, right, Vale?" She asked the brunette, who shook her head to confirm it. Hawaiian pizza wasn't her favorite, but in case there was no other option, she could eat it without problems. "But anyway, there's still the other one.”</p><p>The black-haired woman approached the table to verify herself, checking that, yes, there was still another slice of pizza without pineapple on it. "Do you want another piece?" She offered the other girl.</p><p>"No thanks, but can you pour me more wine?”</p><p>"Sure,”</p><p>Juliana filled the glass container a little below half, then settled once more on the seat as she took a bite out of the slice she held in one hand and the other she brought the glass to Valentina.</p><p>It took her a couple of seconds to notice the model’s gaze on her. "What?” She muttered.</p><p>"Nothing, it’s just.." Without saying anything else, the model closed the slight distance that separated them, took Juliana's face between her hands, earning a smile from her, and then she used her thumb to gently clean her lower lip. “There," She said, bringing her finger to her own mouth and licking it with the tip of her tongue.</p><p>Had she not captured Juliana's full attention, the latter wouldn’t have noticed the pupils of the chestnut darken her irises so much, that they barely left a blue thin circle around them.</p><p>Unconsciously, the designer began to lean in her direction, but Paola cleaned her throat with an exaggerated sound that cut off her movement. </p><p>Both women looked to the other girl with their big eyes and discovered her observing them, with a raised eyebrow and her glass next to her half-open mouth.</p><p>"Ahm... I think it's late and it will be better if I-" Valentina stuttered, standing up and putting the glass next to the pizza box on the table.</p><p>"Yea, uhm. yes," Juliana added following her steps to the door, both women moving with obvious urgency, unless Paola, who she remained on the couch, this time with a mischievous expression on her face.</p><p>"Yea? Isn't it better for you if I go? I have no problem to, huh, I’ll wear the headphones and voila, total privacy for you two,”</p><p>"Paola, please!" The designer exclaimed, trying to silence her friend.</p><p>"I'm just saying, it's a suggestion.”</p><p>The designer turned to Valentina, ignoring the girl on the couch.</p><p>"I uhm.. I'll see you, Juls.”</p><p>"Yea, Val, see you later.”</p><p>"Bye, Paola!”</p><p>"See you, Val," She paused. "I assume.. soon.” She added between her teeth, making the model more uncomfortable, and who turned around to disappear behind the door seconds later, leaving the two friends alone in their apartment.</p><p>Juliana turned around and returned to the sofa as if nothing had happened. Or at least that's what she wanted to happen. As if nothing had happened.</p><p>But that would have required way too much luck.</p><p>"So.." Paola began, pausing the movie in which Juliana had stopped putting attention a long time ago anyway.</p><p>"So what.”</p><p>"Oh, of course, you'll pretend that you don't know anything.”</p><p>"I just don't understand what you mean. What you just saw is part of my personal life, and, therefore, nothing that concerns you." Juliana defended herself.</p><p>"It concerns me when you do things like that.”</p><p>"What?”</p><p>"Things that have disaster written all over the place, is she the woman you've been seeing all this time?" Paola inquired beforehand, already knowing the answer. "Is the princess of Mexico your little friend with benefits?”</p><p>"Yes, Paola, it's her. And tell me what's so wrong? She's single, I am too, we like each other, we don't want anything serious and that's it. Simple, with no complications.”</p><p>"Number one, no Juliana, there's absolutely nothing wrong, and you know for sure that she's single, right?”</p><p>"She told me.”</p><p>"Ok, well.. then no. There's nothing wrong. But she's still Valentina Carvajal, someone who means a lot more to you than you want to admit. That’s not simple and uncomplicated.”</p><p>"It is Paola. We talked about it, decided that this was what we wanted and that's it.”</p><p>"But Juli, you know that for a long time Valentina was-”</p><p>"She was, Paola, that's the keyword, she was, not anymore. We are both sure of what we want. We understand each other perfectly sexually and well, we have a friendship that didn’t start in a very organic way, but that's how we used to work and now we're doing well. Nothing bad is going to happen. The moment one of the two finds someone they want to be exclusive with, or we decide that this is no longer working, we’ll put a final end and that's it. No grudges, no ties.”</p><p>"Juli-”</p><p>"That’s enough, Pao. I understand your good intentions but the decision is still ours.”</p><p>"And I understand that Juls, I just don't want to-" She snorted, knowing that her words would fall on her deaf ears, but she still wanted to say them. "Juli, fine, she's a good girl and I just don't want it to end badly, you know, with both of you being hurt.”</p><p>Juliana frowned, feeling a little offended.</p><p>"Hey, I’m not a bitch, you know. Fine, relationships are not my thing since Vero and I broke up, but we’re both very clear about what we want, and I assure you that’s not what Valentina searches in me too," She argued. "And I'm a good girl too." She complained.</p><p>Paola let out a long sigh. "I know, my love. You're the best person I know, that's why I'm telling you all this. Just think about it, okay? Think about it." She advised with a sweet expression on her face. "Now.. fill my glass with wine and tell me, was kissing Valentina just as you imagined it since we were fifteen? Silky lips that taste like fruit or what was it like? Cherry or moonlight or I don't know what else.”</p><p>Juliana laughed as she took the bottle of wine from the table to pour more of the scarlet liquid to her best friend. </p><p>As the film continued, her mind returned to Paola's words but she dismissed them immediately. She wasn't going to end badly with Valentina because what she had with the model didn’t involve feelings, and when you didn’t have anything to lose, no one could get hurt.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The days after that night resumed their normal course.</p><p>Both Paola and Isa knew the type of arrangement that there was between Juliana and Valentina, so there was no longer the need to avoid it as much as possible, even though they still mostly used the model's apartment for one of her furtive encounters.</p><p>And it wasn’t a big deal that Valentina became a regular at movie night, which was a tradition between the two best friends. It wasn't also a big deal for the black-haired to make it a habit to stay for breakfast with both models when she happened to spend the whole night in the luxurious building of the Carvajal heiress.</p><p>And no, it wasn’t a big deal that those situations were becoming quite a thing, but that neither of them meant anything more than both girls getting into a routine that had them both feeling very comfortable with their relationship.. that wasn't a relationship.</p><p>Valentina was participating in a campaign for Vogue Mexico that had her totally excited and Juliana was about to finish all the costumes required for the movie, occupying them both with so much work that they hadn’t had the opportunity to see each other for more than a week. It wasn't the first time something similar had happened and it probably would not be<br/>
the last.</p><p>Even so, when Valentina received the text with Juliana asking if she had free time later that day, it didn't take her a minute to answer yes and agree to go to her apartment, whose only fault was having to climb so many stairs.</p><p>Before, however, she needed to go home and shower. </p><p>The costumes from that day's shoot, combined with the lights focused on her, had made her sweat way too much and she was feeling disgusting. She couldn't get to Juliana's house like that, even if the purpose of the visit was going to leave her in need of another shower anyway.</p><p>But finding her sister idly waiting for her by her door was the latest she expected and it definitely was an unpleasant surprise. Valentina thought about getting back on the elevator and leaving without being seen but decided she didn’t have to flee like that. Things had been okay for the longest time and that was her apartment, her home. Eva was the one who should go, not her.</p><p>The brunette walked slowly down the hall until her soft steps alerted the other woman of her presence. Her face looked just as impatient as ever. "I've been waiting for you here for almost an hour," She claimed as soon as she had her close. </p><p>"Well, it's your own fault because I had no idea you'd come, you didn't tell me and I was working. Or did you expect me to guess your thoughts?”</p><p>The green-eyed woman decided to ignore her answer. "I came to talk to you." She informed her before being silent for a second as if she was waiting for something.</p><p>"What?”</p><p>"Aren't you going to open?” She asked, looking at the lock on the door.</p><p>"It depends on which is the subject you're coming to discuss.“</p><p>"Valentina, I don't want to do a show in this corridor, it's better that we talk inside.”</p><p>"That means you have no intention of offering any apology or at least a truce, and that you came in with an intention to argue, and, Eva, I seriously don't have time for that. You better go.”</p><p>"Not until we talk," She threw back.</p><p>The model fixed her eyes on her sister, not wanting to be intimidated by a look that used to frighten her when she was a child, discovering in her pretty emerald eyes the lifelong stubbornness.</p><p>She really wasn't going to live her alone if she didn't let her say whatever madness she had in mind, not mattering if Valentina had places to be, so she decided to streamline the process, leaving her to do what she wanted and distill her usual dose of poison, making quite a show of pulling the keys out of her bag and open her door slowly.”</p><p>"Well, speak up," She demanded as she closed the door behind her.</p><p>"Just like that? Aren't you going to offer me a drink or something? I thought you had learned how to be a good hostess like our parents were." She launched wryly.</p><p>“And I thought that mom and dad had taught you to respect others' opinions and not want to manipulate their lives in order to benefit the economic interests of the company." She answered.</p><p>"Business, Valentina. Dad taught me business and how to keep the Carvajal name intact.” The model didn't need that hackneyed speech right now.</p><p>"Whatever, Eva. What did you come for? I have things to do, so the faster the better.” </p><p>"Are you in a hurry to meet that woman? Juliana Valdés?”</p><p>Hearing the designer's name come out of her sister's mouth took her completely by surprise. "What?”</p><p>"Did you think I would not find out?”</p><p>"I don't know what you mean.”</p><p>"Of course you know. And I always had a feeling it was a bad idea for you to do that campaign. It affected you being in that environment." Continued the woman, speaking to herself.  "I curse the time when dad indulged you that little tantrum to dedicate yourself to modeling instead of putting you to work in the newspaper." She began to walk through the apartment.</p><p>"Eva, what are you talking about? I really have no idea." She tried to cover.</p><p>The other woman stopped her pacing to approach her with slow, heavy steps. "I'm talking about that woman coming here very often, and if not, you're the one who goes to her little apartment,” Eva revealed. </p><p>Valentina showed off her best acting skills to not show any expression that would give Eva the satisfaction of making her being discovered doing something wrong, because, in the first place, that didn’t concern her and secondly, there was absolutely nothing wrong in sleeping with a woman. She was exploring new things, broadening her horizons, and none of the things her sister surely was thinking about. </p><p>"What is going on between you? Because don't even think I haven't found out that she’s homosexual. What did she do? Did she seduce you until she convinced you to talk to Guille about putting her in his ridiculous movie project?”</p><p>Valentina put her hands on her hips. Of course, something like that came with all this. </p><p>“Issues, Evangelina, you have some very serious issues about social status, what they will say, and money. Seriously, get yourself some professional help or something.” The model turned around with the intention of opening the door and demand that the green-eyed woman leaves her house, but she prevented her by holding her arm.</p><p>"Just think, Vale. You're no longer a child to not understand the seriousness of your actions. Can you imagine what will happen if the press finds out?”</p><p>"If the press finds out what, you don't even know what you're talking about, Eva. But I'm not going to clarify it either because the one who must accept that I'm no longer a girl and that my life belongs only to me, it's you.” She pointed at her with her index finger.</p><p>"Well, about your lesbian relationship with that designer.”</p><p>"What relationship are you talking about, Eva? Do you see why I tell you that you say things without knowing?” She yanked her limb free, now it was her turn to move around the apartment to get away from her sister.</p><p>Her green eyes followed her in every little movement as she slowly breathed in to calm down before speaking again.</p><p>"Okay, you're my little sister. And despite how rocky our relationship has been lately, I love you a lot and I'm still looking for the best for you." The chestnut rolled her eyes before the classic line, that Eva used every time she came up with one of her crazy ideas to try to manipulate her life, was said.  "I spoke with Lucho.”</p><p>Oh. There was the source of this.</p><p>It wasn't the first time that her now ex-boyfriend became a creepy stalker to follow her without her noticing. Lucho was surely the one who had brought the gossip to her sister.</p><p>"Eva.." She tried to say but the elegant woman continued to ignore her call.</p><p>"He still loves you and is willing to put all this aside," She explained, with hope in those spectacular jade eyes. "He assured me that if you two resume your relationship, his proposal to marriage still stands and he will never mention this.”</p><p>"Is.. are you serious?”</p><p>"Of course I am," Eva answered, ignoring Valentina's indignant tone.</p><p>"Eva, go, really, I don’t want to keep listening to you. All you're saying pure bullshit. Never have I been as at peace with myself and my decisions as since I broke up with Lucho.”</p><p>"Juliana Valdés only seeks to take advantage of you, why can’t you see?”</p><p>"Eva please, you’re really out of your mind there," Valentina begged. In spite of everything, she was her sister and Valentina didn’t want to say anything more to make things worse between them. "I can't believe this is the first time we've seen each other in months and that we're still on the same subject as when we last saw each other. I think you need to go.”</p><p>"Ok, just call him.. talk to him, I convinced him to give you another chance." She implored as if she was begging for some life or death situation.</p><p>The model crossed her shoulders challenging her sister with the pose. "Well, send him a message or something and tell him to wait for me sitting down, because a call from me will never happen. That’s done. Finished. And if you want our family and his to join forces or whatever, why don't you divorce and marry Lucho instead, I mean, the truth is that you would do Mateo a favor." She replied, injecting sarcasm into each word.</p><p>Eva looked like smoke was starting to come out of her ears and snorted in anger. "Valentina. For once in your life, behave responsibly. Think of someone else more than you. Fix this mess and make an attempt to stop being the disappointment you always were for our father. You owe that to his memory." Eva sentenced and then went to the door to finally leave her apartment, leaving her cruel statement floating in the air hurting Valentina’s soul.</p><p>The brunette stood for a few seconds in her place, trying to get rid of the knot in her throat and prevent tears from rolling down her cheeks before going to her room to stick with her established plan, but an unease gripped her as she chose the clothes she would wear that afternoon, and the desperation of forgetting Evangelina's words, focus on something else and not on her voice echoing over and over inside her head, was big than anything. </p><p>And she knew exactly what it was that could completely distract her.</p><p>She left her bedroom again and went towards the kitchen, taking out of one of the cabinets a bottle of her favorite mezcal.</p><p>She had spent a long time without getting lost in the abyss to want to drink one of these until its last drop. The one place where all her problems disappeared for a few hours, there where<br/>
she could float through the darkness without feeling that it was consuming her completely.</p><p>Nothing would happen if she did it again, right? Nobody would care anyway.</p><p>She uncapped the bottle and poured the liquid into a crystal glass until it was almost full. She hadn't needed this for months. Her system didn't even crave it as much as it did before, and walking away from her addiction hadn't cost her the effort that she, and anyone who has read or saw one of her scandals from the press, would have imagined. </p><p>No, Valentina no longer wanted alcohol. </p><p>Not really.</p><p>What her body wanted more strongly than that transparent liquid was what it could really make her forget Evangelina's words. Something that elevated her to some other dimension, filled with sheer pleasure as her nerve endings were attacked by small electrical shocks, creating a current that ran atom by atom through her body, until waking up every area of her skin and clouded all her senses.</p><p>With long strides, she took her purse from the sofa, her keys, and her coat and cruised through the city as fast as she could, until she reached the building, which facade probably saw better days in the nineties. She took the stairs two at a time until she reached the top floor and rang the bell desperately.</p><p>The noise of the lock opening from inside only fueled her anxiety, showing seconds later a smiling Juliana appearing behind the door. </p><p>"Hey! I just read your message I thought-”</p><p>She didn't even have time to say anything else as Valentina lunged at her, sliding her arms over her shoulders, joining their lips with a movement that would have been too aggressive for her liking if she didn’t have a single mission in mind.</p><p>Her tongue tasted Juliana's, one combination that seemed like mint or spearmint, her desperate hands snaking under her blouse, sheltering her moans or Juliana's inside their mouths while finding her bare breasts, massaging them until making the designer’s nipples harden, taking her shirt of moments later, freeing her hair from the ribbon that held it together, because she loved to see those long black hair loose and opening those tiny shorts, that drove her crazy, accentuating with painful exactness the curvature of one of the most perfect details of the black-haired’s body.</p><p>Out of nowhere, she found herself in Juliana's bedroom, her body still completely dressed on top of the designer, who was trying to maneuver a way to get rid of her clothes, since Valentina refused to leave her mouth for more than a couple of seconds.</p><p>From her throat came sounds in need of the sensations that made Juliana awake in every corner of her skin, like the instant their breasts brushed against one another and her leg found a place between the designer's thighs.</p><p>Valentina placed herself again over Juliana, taking the initiative to be the one to mark the rhythm of what was happening and it was something the other woman didn’t offer any resistance, but the cry reached her the moment her face was hidden in Juliana’s neck.</p><p>The sobs shook her whole and the tears welled up in her eyes with greater intensity as soon as she felt Juliana's arms around her, as she didn’t hesitate to offer her the comfort of her touch.</p><p>"Hey," Juliana whispered close to her ear. The sweetness of her voice making her skin crawl. “What happened?”</p><p>Valentina continued to cry for a few moments, allowing herself to be comforted by the gentle strokes of Juliana running one of her hands up and down her back.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She apologized, getting rid of her embrace and sitting down again on the bed, using her fingers to wipe away tears.</p><p>Juliana used her arms to get back on the same level as her, and Valentina looked very upset. The only time she had seen her in a similar way, was the day of their second photoshoot, the day of their first kiss. The one that was the product of her incessant pressing and the rage of her words.</p><p>"No, Val. Don't apologize." Juliana insisted, touching her shoulder. "Are you okay?” Her response was a barely visible smile in the middle of a sob, that couldn't be completely seen, and a slight nod.</p><p>It was obvious that the girl wasn't telling the truth.</p><p>"Yes, I- you know what? I don't think- it's better if we meet again another day.” Valentina felt very embarrassed by her behavior. That kind of care and show of fragility had no place in their 'zero compromises' dynamic.</p><p>Juliana lifted her hand, which was still resting on the mattress, and caressed Valentina’s face, her face expressing her genuine worry. "No, Val. What's wrong? You're not okay.”</p><p>The assertion brought a new wave of tears that Valentina struggled to contain as much as she wanted to.</p><p>"Sorry, Juliana. Seriously, I’m so embarrassed, I don't want to bother you with my problems. I  mean, I know that what we have is just about just sex and-”</p><p>"Val," Juliana interrupted her for the second time, her fingers clenching tighter around  Valentina's slender hand. "Hey... I-" Paola’s words, that were said to her long ago, returned to her mind. "The principle of being friends with rights is that.. we should be friends too, right?”</p><p>The model shrugged. "I suppose?”</p><p>"Good. And we are, aren't we? Friends, I mean.”</p><p>Blue and brown met again. And although this happened very often since life, the universe, destiny or whatever it was put them together again for that campaign, that kind of connection, that had only happened so deep a few times before.</p><p>One time they were talking about Hawaiian dolls and how pretty they found each other’s eyes. The other after thanking the black-haired for the favor of hiding her from her sister, and then one more time after Juliana appeared to have saved her from Lucho's aggressiveness, and then right now.</p><p>Valentina nodded shyly with a tiny smile on her lips. "I think so.”</p><p>"Very good, I think so too," Juliana smirked. "So do you want to tell me what’s going on?”</p><p>The other girl thought about it for a second. If someone had told her months ago that she would be talking about her family problems and her feelings to Juliana Valdés, the girl who seemed to have the sole purpose in life to make her own life much more difficult, she wouldn’t have believed it.</p><p>She nodded once more with a little more sincerity in her smile and frowned as she watched the other girl standing up, getting dressed again, and walking to her wardrobe to get a pair of clothes and offer them to her.</p><p>Valentina tilted her head to show how confused she was.</p><p>"You don’t think that I’ll pay you full attention while you're naked and inches away from me, right?" She joked. Although it was actually 50% true, or maybe 99%. "You're a great distraction with clothes, Valentina, but you have no idea how much more you are when you don't have anything on you.”</p><p>The model laughed after hearing that and took from her hand the clothes she was stretching out, dressing after the designer's gaze.</p><p>Juliana rejoiced at the sound of her laughter and decided then that Valentina really mattered. Their agreement to have a relationship that was based only on untethered sex continued to exist, but that didn't mean she wasn't worried about her well being.</p><p>She was never really strong with sad women, so she figured it was only natural that she couldn't bear to see Valentina cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>happy new year my lovessss<br/>this chapter was written by kelem</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>